Scattered Memories
by WhizkidHV
Summary: A lone tactician wanders the Sacaen plains and embarks on an adventure with the one he meets. Yet this has already occurred before, numerous times. He is plagued by memories that are and are not his. Seeking answers he journeys once more. The mystery of his life await, and his scattered memories are the pieces to a greater puzzle. But does he have the right pieces? Heavily AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Despair**

A disk of milky white, shining against an inky darkness. It was a bewitching sight, the dark sky exceedingly magical on this particular night.

My eyes remained locked on the horizon, shifting not in the least.

Blades of grass parted before me as I made my way across the plain. Under the moonlight, this sea of green appeared a drab gray, dull and lifeless.

Like the sky, I disregarded the sight. Trifling matters like beauty, or lack of it, mattered not one bit under the weight of my goal.

A breeze drifted across the plains, scattering the tall grass like waves in the sea. With it, the night air became the slightest bit cooler.

I pulled my cloak tighter around my body and pushed forward, feet guided by an unseen path.

I had forgotten how long it had been since I first departed on this journey. The start was now nothing more than a distant haze.

I had travelled for far too long, a far too many times.

It could have been an eternity. It could have been an instant. But it didn't matter either way.

I was tired. Alone. Forgotten.

Everything thing I experienced was like the grass before me: gray and lifeless.

No matter my actions, no matter my efforts. No matter what my wishes were, that did not change.

But there was a chance. A chance for a difference. A chance to overturn it all. A recollection of a promise made, the flash of an important oath.

An oath to-

My thoughts skipped. I didn't remember. What was the oath? To who did I swear it?

A flash of memories. Flickering through my mind, I saw faces of dear friends. I saw the long stretches of land we crossed in our journey. I witnessed the sorrow accompanying our premature partings. I witnessed the bloodied fields of war. I witnessed the callous displays of violence.

I felt the pain of failure.

I staggered, my feet stumbling against the uneven ground. Grass crumpled before me, trampled by my action.

My vision dimmed as the powerful images began to erode reality.

I waited.

Gradually, the memories and images faded and the quiet night returned to me.

The world spun, and my vision was hazy.

I took a deep breath and regained myself. There it was.

I could see it now, off in the distance. A dim light that guided my way. The place I had to reach.

I walked towards it, taking slow, methodical steps.

As I walked, my thoughts turned to the memories I had seen.

Though I could not recall how often I experienced them, it seemed to me that it was a common occurence. Those memories flickered before me and erased reality, replacing my sight of what was real with what was not.

These memories that were mine, yet were not, clashed with what I knew to be true.

I remembered a life of war and violence, then of peace and love. I remembered the warmth of a family, and then the icy embrace of solitude. I remembered a bright childhood spent, and then I remembered none.

These conflicting facts, these bent truths could only leave me as I was: disoriented and confused.

Who am I? Who was I?

I didn't know. I didn't know my name. I didn't know my face.

I didn't know.

A chilly breeze cut across the plains.

I pulled my tattered cloak even closer around my body. It didn't help.

My vision was fading again. With every step, it dimmed.

With every breath, it darkened.

I continued walking.

One step. Another.

Dark.

I couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't breathe.

My time was running short.

Just another step.

One more breath.

I need to get to-

"Lyn..."


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter one: Awakening**

The air was filled with a pleasant aroma. Rich and savory, it hung heavy in the air. Not too far away, I heard the clattering of pots and the sizzling of fire and water.

The hazyness of sleep drifted away and I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw a yellowed ceiling. A fabric of some sort. The material appeared relatively durable, and quite thick. Sturdy, and meant to stand against the weathering effects of nature.

I shook my head and sat up. A downy sensation against my back gave me pause.

I looked down and saw that I had been lying on a bed. A feathery quilt covered my body, and a fluffed pillow was where I had placed my head prior to awakening.

I tilted my head to the side, pondering this for a moment. Deciding the information was irrelvant, I discarded the thought and got out of the bed so I could take inventory of my situation.

For the most part, I was fine. My head seemed a little fuzzy and I felt a bit dizzy, but not enough to impede me. I was confused, however. I didn't know where I was or how I got here.

I knew it was a building. The wooden framework and fabric surrounding me were telltale signs of a hut. In particular, I was in a partitioned area that served as a bedroom. The room was homely and welcoming with small touches here and there, like a neatly tied ribbon or tidied shelf off to the side, that showed me it was still occupied.

The question was, who lived here?

I decided to take another look around. Despite being confused and disoriented, I knew for certain that this wasn't my home and wanted to prepare myself for whoever's it was.

A pile of small wooden boxes caught my eye. They were ornate, carved with animal motifs, and carefully stacked against the side of the room. Judging by the amount of care it would take to do that, and considering they were the only objects in the room so carefully organized, it appeared that they mean a great deal to their owner.

Alongside the pile of boxes rested a pair of wooden swords, fashioned in the typical Sacaen style.

I felt a disconnect in my mind even as I had that thought. What did it mean for the swords to be in a 'typical Sacaen style'? The practice weapons were fashioned in a unique, slim and curved shape, but nothing struck me as 'Sacaen'. I didn't even know how the word 'Sacaen' came to mind.

Pain began to build in head as I deliberated over the incongruence. It was a torrent, barely held back at bay, threatening to wash me away if the dam holding it back burst.

I carefully decided to let the matter be and continued my survey of the area.

On the other side of the boxes was a large chest. It wasn't ornately carved, merely a pragmatic storage container, but appeared much sturdier than the smaller boxes it rested against. A pile of folded cloth lay across its lid.

I surmised that the box probably held the clothes of the one who lived here and let the matter be. Despite possibly holding valuable clues to my location and how I arrived here, I was not the type to rummage through another's belongings.

I felt that I had seen enough and began walking towards the fold of cloth to the adjacent partition when I found my eyes drawn to a small pendant. It hung from the hut's frame on a small hook and appeared to be carved from wood.

Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself lifting it off the hook for a closer examination.

It was well crafted, but in a plain disc design. Around its edge were a few spots where the wood was oddly dark, but my eyes passed over that in favor of the inscription on its back.

It was written in an elegant script of flowing characters, characters I could not read. Despite that, I knew what was written there: _To my dearly beloved. _An inscription that one would engrave for their lover. Beneath it was a beautifully etched eagle, graceful and proud.

A tinge of guilt and shame went through me as I realized the personal nature of the object, and I moved to put it back in its place when a voice called out.

"I see you are awake now."

Startled, I lost my grip on the pendant. Thankfully, it landed safely on its hook. It would have been bad if I had damaged such a precious object, especially in front of its owner.

Seeing that no harm was done, I turned around towards the one who had spoken.

A girl, or rather a young woman, stood in front of the flap leading to the next room.

My eyes flitted towards her dress, a teal one piece with red stripes along the hems, indicating a Sacaen tribal design. Next, they passed over her waist length green hair tied into a practical ponytail. As my gaze finally met hers, I felt my breath stop.

Her face was soft and smooth, a tell-tale sign of her youth. Traces of Lycian and Sacaen heritage clashed in a fair contrast, giving her a strikingly beautiful appearance.

That fact was idly noted and forgotten once I met her eyes. They were drastically unlike the traditional brown of Sacaens, instead a clear green, the exact hue of the grassy plains. And just like the playful wind drifting across the fields, a similar spark shone in her eyes.

For some reason, they gave me a sense of melancholy, yet also of happiness. Dual emotions that meshed in a strange way as I held her gaze. It puzzled me, as I didn't know what to make of it.

The girl noted my confusion with a small smile and spoke. "I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. I found you collapsed outside near my hut yesterday. If I may ask, who are you?"

I took a step back, bumping into the wooden framework. _Who was I?_ _Yes, exactly who-_

The pain that had been held back until now erupted in the form of a splitting headache.

It felt like the world was breaking apart, and I doubled over from the pain, clutching my head.

I didn't understand. What was happening?

Through my pain and hazy vision, I saw the girl step forward with her brows furrowed, clearly concerned.

I appreciated the thought and gave her a small smile, but waved her away. "It's alright." I took a deep breath and righted myself, albeit unsteadily. "This... happens occasionally. Don't worry about it."

I wasn't entirely sure if what I said was true, but there was no need to worry about it in any case. The pain would come if it did, and would not if it didn't. I had no say in the manner, so worrying was pointless.

The girl frowned, her fair face marred for a moment with worry. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's fine. I just... get a headache sometimes when I try remembering things. There's no need to worry."

Her frown deepened and a slight look of confusion settled on her face. "Amnesia...?"

The word was said more for her sake than my own, but I shrugged in response. That was a possible cause of my condition, but like I stated, it didn't matter much at the moment.

"Maybe. Was there anything else you wanted to ask? I can't remember much, but I'll try my best to answer your questions."

I wished that I could do more to thank her for her hospitality, but that was all I could do at the moment.

She nodded and tapped her chin a few times in thought. "Can you tell me your name at the least?"

"My name?"

I felt confused for a brief moment, as that question wasn't much different from asking who I was. I opened my mouth to say as such, but then I found myself speaking entirely different words. "Mark. My name is Mark."

I frowned. _Mark?_ _Is that my name? But if that's the case, why couldn't I answer the first question?_

The girl… no, Lyn. Lyn looked away and tapped her chin. "Mark… it is a strange name." She glanced towards me and amended her words. "Ah, forgive me. It is a good name. It is just that I do not usually hear names such as yours around here."

I didn't have time to respond as Lyn ushered me towards the next room.

"Come, you must be hungry. We will eat first and then you can tell me more."

The meal consisted of a gamey stew and piece of bread that was shared between us two. I gratefully accepted the food after seeing that it was the source of the savory aroma.

It didn't take long to finish eating, and I soon found myself sitting across a table from Lyn.

She had placed both of her arms on the tabletop and laced her fingers together, resting her head on them.

Again, I felt that strange duality of melancholy and happiness. Unable to find a rational explanation, I ignored it, although I noted the fact to ponder in the future.

"So Mark," Lyn said. "I can see from your attire that you are a traveler of sorts. Do you remember why you traveled to these plains?"

I looked to my left in thought. "I... was travelling down from the Bern Mountains. I don't remember too much, but I suppose that I must have collapsed judging from what you've told me."

"I see."

I noticed Lyn give me a piercing glance, as if testing the truth of my words. It was unsettling, but I held her gaze and, after a brief moment, she gave a satisfied nod. "I thought that was the case... Oh! I removed your traveling cloak before I placed you in my bed. Perhaps there is something in it that will trigger your memory. Yesterday, I folded it and placed it on the box near the foot of the bed. Your other belongings should be inside of the box."

It appeared that Lyn was much more perceptive than she appeared. I hadn't even realized that my possessions were missing. This entire time, she had held the advantage. Of course, the act was well justified considering she was a young woman, just barely past the age of being a girl. All in all, it was very reasonable and respectable course of action.

I noticed that I was getting lost in thought and stopped before I wasted too much Lyn a brief nod, I left to retrieve my possessions.

It wasn't hard to find my cloak, but I felt a tad dim when I realized that what I took for a pile of folded clothes was actually said cloak. I picked it up and shook it to rid any wrinkles that could have accumulated before putting it on.

I smiled at the familiar weight resting on my shoulders, then opened the chest to find my other belongings.

Inside, I saw a mini chest with a sword hilt resting against it.

The mini chest was about the size of a large tome and thin, the width of two thumbs. A clasp kept it closed, but it opened when I moved that to the side.

Inside the mini chest was a small leather notebook that was, to my dismay, blank. In addition to the notebook, there were three vials of clear blue liquid, which I recognized immediately as elixirs. These vials were securely held by straps to prevent them from shattering as the mini chest moved. Unfortunately, each vial appeared to contain just enough elixir for one dose. Useful, but only in emergencies.

I closed the small chest with a sense of disappointment. Although useful, it provided no clues to my identity.

I put it in one of the many pockets in my cloak and did the same with the sword hilt. To my amusement, there was a perfect place for both. _Now, if only I could recall why that was..._

A distant crash sounded from outside. I heard Lyn gasp from the other room and rush out of the hut.

I started to follow, but stopped as Lyn called out. "Mark! Stay there! I'll go and see what's happening!"

I was worried, but respected her wishes and sat on a chair in the other room as I waited for her return.

It didn't take long.

The young plainswoman burst into the room. A sheathed sword rested against her side now, and she looked fit for battle. Despite that, she appeared anxious as she turned to me. "Bandits!" She shook her head. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains... but that means they plan on raiding the local villages!"

Lyn spun around at that, seemingly intent on rushing out to combat.

As it was likely to get her killed, I grabbed her shoulder to keep her from running off. _Can't let my host kill herself minutes after sharing a meal._ "Wait Lyn. Tell me, what do you plan to do?"

She tensed at my touch and turned her head. All traces of panic were gone now, replaced with a firm, steely gaze. "Don't worry about me Mark. This is something I must do. I have to stop them."

She threw off my hand and drew her sword from its sheath, the sun reflecting off its blade.

"Stay here. Even if I fall, you will be safe. If I do not return… then please make use of my belongings. Bulgur is not far from here, at the most a day's travel. I'm sure you will be able to find someone to aid you there."

Lyn turned back and dashed out of the hut, sword trailing behind her.

I placed my hand against my head and sighed. I was sure Lyn had her reasons, but that recklessness of hers was bound to get her killed.

I shook my head and grabbed the pair of wooden swords that were resting against the boxes. After a practice swing to test their weight, I headed after Lyn.

Once outside of the hut, I saw firsthand the beauty of Sacae. Lush, grassy plains spread in every direction with only the occasional rolling hill to disturb the scenic view. Visibility was not a problem in this terrain, and it was because of it that I could immediately identify the enemy.

Four bandits, each a large, muscle-bound brigand wielding heavy axes.

I felt my thoughts skip, then return with information. _Brigands, axemen completely forgoing skill in favor of brute strength. Dangerous if a blow is dealt, yet, for the most part, unwieldy with their weapons. A speedy fighter would be able to defeat them with ease._

I blinked, disoriented by the sudden influx of data. That had been a strange sensation, but trivial at the moment. Filing it away as yet another mystery to be solved in the future (I grimly noted that these were many) I returned my attention back to the situation at hand.

One of the bandits stood to the northwest, stationed in the entrance of another hut. Directly to his east, near a wooded area, two other bandits patrolled.

The last was engaged in a fierce duel with Lyn only paces away.

I tightened my grip on the wooden swords and sprinted towards her, determined to help in any way I could.

The bandit leapt back, barely avoiding one of Lyn's slashes. Lyn was left overextended and failed to dodge the counter attack, causing a large bloody gash to appear on her arm.

I paled at the sight, but needn't have worried.

The tables quickly turned and the bandit was unable to avoid Lyn's next move, a pair of slashes that sent the man to a swift end.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and called out. "Lyn!"

Lyn looked up in surprise. "Wha-? Mark?" On seeing me, that surprise quickly changed to anger. "What are you doing? I told you to stay back! It's too dangerous out here!"

I smiled, touched at her concern, but shook my head. There was a point where overprotectiveness turned to sheer folly, and this was one of them.

"True, but in all regards it was more of a suggestion and one that I didn't have to follow. In any case..." I gestured towards her arm, blood already running down its length. "It's obvious you need help. Only one bandit and you've already been severely wounded."

"Eh?" Lyn glanced at her arm and grimaced. It seemed that the rush of combat had dulled her sense of pain and she didn't realize she was wounded until now.

"See?"

"I have vulneraries Mark. It's fine." Lyn pulled a small bottle from her satchel and took a short drink from it. Before long, the wound had closed, leaving only dry blood and a torn sleeve behind.

My thoughts skipped again. _Vulneraries, partial herbal and magical concoctions that heal lesser wounds almost instantaneously. Grievous wounds require multiple usages or a stronger mixture, such as an elixir._

I noted the data and filed it away, although the action concerned me. _Where am I getting this information from? _

Lyn sighed and looked back at me with a stern face. "I can take care of myself." Her expression softened as she met my gaze. "But I'm worried about you, Mark. You have amnesia and can't remember anything except your name. You might be a traveler but you don't even know where you were travelling, or why you were travelling in the first place. It would be safer for you if you stayed behind."

I frowned. While I appreciated her concern, I couldn't very well let her go off on her own. That thought did not sit well with me. It was like... it felt like a sword was placed against my chest and ready to thrust at the slightest movement.

"No." I shook my head. "It's dangerous for you to fight alone, especially when I can help." I waved the two wooden swords I held.

Lyn placed her hand against her forehead and sighed. "Those won't do much good Mark. They are only practice swords and will last, at most, two strikes. Do you even know how to use them? They are not like Lycian or Ilian blades and require the proper technique and form. In your hands, they are little more than wooden sticks against these bandits."

I froze. That was right. I didn't know how to use these. They WERE little more than sticks in my hands. But even then, could I let her go off alone?

Lyn must have seen the hesitation in my face, as she turned and walked towards the bandit by the other hut.

"Go back Mark. Don't worry, I will be fine."

Her sword was sheathed and she seemed to radiate confidence.

I knew that she would be, rationally speaking. Lyn was much faster than any of those muscular brigands. It would take incredible luck on their end to even land a single blow.

...Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that it would be the end of her if she continued alone. I can't let that happen. I _won't._

My thoughts skipped again. _Since when did I care so much for her?_

I shook it off and dashed after Lyn. "Wait! Let me come with you!"

Lyn turned and looked at me with a raised brow. It was obvious that she was waiting for a reason. My reason.

I racked my mind for my memories. Anything that would convince her.

A headache, pain splitting my skull. I ignored it and kept searching. An image. Recollection.

_An army, warriors equipped for combat all around. Myself, standing at the fore. Orders being shouted, commands being executed_.

It was a long shot but better than the other clues I've had to my identity.

"I just remembered! I'm a tactician!"

"A tactician?" Lyn frowned. "I see… that would explain your strange possessions and that cloak." She nodded. "Very well. We'll go together. I could use your advice! Especially considering my mishap with that bandit." She smiled.

I felt relief and happiness at the sight of that smile, and grinned in response. "Alright! Let's show these bandits the way out!"

"So. What's our first plan of action Mark?"

I glanced at the remaining bandits. The one at the hut had yet to move but one of the others had taken to patrolling the other-

_ger_

_-_ger's left side.

I was amazed that they hadn't come running towards us yet.

We were in plain sight, standing over the body of their comrade and still they didn't act. It was rather pathetic, really.

I turned back towards Lyn. "It seems that there's only one bandit in the woods near the ger. I suggest that we do a back attack from there, where we have the advantage of terrain."

"I see! If we do that, we have a chance of being seen, but the woods provide enough cover that it wouldn't matter... Good thinking Mark, I shall follow that plan."

I nodded. "Then let's go."

We dashed across the plains, and moments later we were hidden in the woods behind the patrolling bandit.

I turned to Lyn and whispered the next part of the plan."You only have one shot at this. Strike while he's not looking and make sure he dies in one strike. If he doesn't, his death cry will alert the other bandits. Lop off his head if you must."

Lyn looked a bit disconcerted but nodded. At that moment, the bandit turned his back to us.

"Now!"

Lyn burst out from the woods and, in one fell swoop, decapitated the bandit. The head hit the ground with a soft thud, followed shortly after by the headless corpse of the bandit.

She flicked the blood off of her blade and turned towards me, her face pale. "The deed is done. What is our next course of action?"

I felt the slightest of regret at that but it had to be done. "Well, there's two bandits left, but-"

A glint of silver caught my eye and I turned just in time to see the other bandit toss a hand axe.

"Get down!" I shoved Lyn out of the way, diving immediately after her.

The axe thudded soundly in a tree, right where Lyn's neck had been.

"Mark! What happened?"

There was no time to apologize or explain. I could see the bandit readying another throwing axe, with myself as his next target.

I jumped to my feet and wrenched the axe out of the tree.

There was no helping it. Even if Lyn were prepared, she would be struck down before she even reached the bandit. The axe would definitely be too fast for her to dodge.

I hefted the axe. _Only one chance._

My thoughts lurched, and a series of calculations ran through my mind.

_The axe weighs about three kilos. Light but heavy enough to be lethal. The edge is well honed and seems to be made of iron._

I pulled the axe back, readying it behind my head.

_The bandit is about four meters away, fifteen degrees to the left. He's approximately one and a half meters tall, his well-built body making an easy target. _

I took a deep breath.

_Tomahawks and the like work by momentum. The heavier axe head will cause it to revolve in the air as it travels. I need to throw with just enough force to make the edge strike, at a velocity of ten meters per second. _

The bandit pulled back his own axe.

_In this case, it's best to throw the axe vertically oriented at about twelve degrees above the bandit, such that its arc of trajectory lands on his head. The time of flight will be about a second. I need to dodge immediately to avoid the bandit's own axe. _

My grip shifted on the handle to allow for an optimal toss.

_Now!_

I swerved and launched the hand axe into the projected trajectory, letting myself fall to the ground from the momentum of the toss.

A heavy sound resounded from behind and another in front. I looked up from my position and saw a hand axe embedded into the tree. Looking the opposite direction, I saw the other embedded in the bandit's skull.

I got to my feet, making sure to brush myself off, and then offered a hand to Lyn. She grasped it and pulled herself up. Her eyes were wide in surprise and partial disbelief.

"Mark, how did you do that?"

"I-"

My thoughts skipped as I tried to recall how I performed the toss.

"-don't know actually."

Yet another mystery to file away. Too many, and I hadn't even begun my journey.

I forced myself to focus and turned my attention back towards Lyn. "It doesn't matter. There's only one bandit left. Unfortunately, he's guarding the ger so there's nothing we can do except fight straight on. It will have to be a duel of skill but I trust you to see us through this, Lyn."

She gave me a hesitant nod. "If you say so."

A sense of dread filled me. I shook it off. Nothing would happen here. Lyn would be fine.

A few strides brought us to the final foe. On our appearance, the bandit let out a war cry and shouted. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Barbaric, simple, and arrogant. That was my first impression of the man. It was tempting to brush off his threat, yet a second glance firmly dismissed that thought.

The man was arrogant but his numerous scars spoke of many battles fought and won. His eyes gleamed with deadly intent, and yet it was his axe that gave it away. Steel, not iron like the other bandits had used.

No simple bandit would have a steel axe. The weapon was too heavy and unwieldy for the unskilled. This man, Batta... he was dangerous.

It appeared that Lyn had come to the same conclusion as she stepped forward with caution, eyes narrowed in concentration. She was tense, ready to react at the slightest movement.

The bandit burst into laughter. "Bwahaha! You, boy in the green! Are you so weak that you let a woman fight your battles?"

I seethed at his words but remained silent. _His time would come._

Lyn readied her blade. "He does not need to fight. You will fall by my blade!"

She burst into action, moving at a speed faster than I could follow. In that time, her sword carved a vicious red line across Batta's chest.

He laughed.

"Is that all?"

Lyn's eyes widened in disbelief, hesitating for a brief moment.

It was too long and Batta showed why he called himself 'The Beast'.

A vicious upper cut, tearing diagonally across Lyn's torso, launched the fair swordswoman backwards through the air. She landed with a sickening thud on the ground, far too soon for me to react. Already, blood began to pool around her.

Shock, simple and sudden, coursed through me as my mind refused to believe my eyes. Lyn, the kind and brave woman I had met earlier that day, lay dying by my feet.

Again, Batta laughed, cruel and vicious. He turned towards me, a malicious glint in his eyes. "You see boy? This is what happens when you don't fight your own battles." He stepped forward, axe stained crimson with Lyn's blood.

I readied my own weapons, pitiful as they were, in response.

A rustling caused us both to pause.

Lyn stirred and returned to her feet, once again standing protectively in front of me. The shock from the pain should have left her unconscious, yet there she stood. Her arms trembled and blood ran down her body but she stood, defiantly facing the bandit in front of me. She stood, protecting me from harm.

_Like always._

The plainswoman scoffed and spat at Batta's feet. "Hah! Is that all you have you scum? Even a fledgling hawk has dealt me worse!"

Batta looked on in amusement but said nothing.

Lyn glanced at me. Her smile was reassuring but her eyes betrayed her, telling me a different message.

'Run. I won't be able to survive this next blow, but you must live…'

I shook my head. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't.

She turned back towards the bandit, her hair trailing behind like grass billowing in the breeze. "Come you beast, I will end you!" Her body tensed, ready to spring forward in a final charge. The next exchange of blows would decide whether she lived or died.

The result was obvious.

_No._ I wouldn't accept that. I wouldn't accept that Lyn would die.

Lyn, who had kindly housed me when she found me collapsed on the plains. Lyn, who had stayed with me while I recovered. Lyn, who had shown me nothing but kindness from the moment we first met, was going to die.

I would not allow it.

_Pause._

Time froze. No, it was not that time froze but rather that my mind had surpassed time. An instant eternity spanned as I rejected the reality in front of me.

I could see it all. Lyn's skill with her sword and the amount of damage she could take. The bandit's health, strength, and speed.

My mind broke down everything into simplistic numbers and calculations.

It didn't help. All it did was reaffirm the fact that Lyn would not survive. Her death was assured, a 100% chance of occurrence.

But what could I do? Even with these facts, they meant nothing save for the fact that Lyn would die if she attacked. A predetermined outcome in every possible scenario.

_Change it._

That didn't matter. These were just numbers, a mere prediction of an outcome. Even if they stated it was assured, even if they blatantly sentenced Lyn to death, they meant nothing.

Life was not bound by numbers and predictions. _If there's no favorable outcome... I'll make one! _

Time resumed, crawling forward at a snail's pace.

0.1 seconds: I shifted my grip on my two wooden swords.

0.2 seconds: I stepped forward.

0.3 seconds: I reached Lyn.

Time resumed its normal pace.

Batta leapt at Lyn with his axe, but I had taken her place. Astonishment flickered in the bandit's eyes, along with a hint of fear.

A shrill scream of panic sounded out, but it reached my ears unheard. The falling axe was all I saw.

I raised one wooden blade, meeting the axe at its handle. The practice sword shattered under the superior force of the axe, but the slash was diverted to the side, the axe now falling with the flat of the head. The blunt force impacted on my shoulder.

I felt nothing, my senses numbed by my focus.

Batta lost his chance. It was my turn to attack.

I closed my eyes. I did not know how to fight, but my body did.

An overpowering frost crept into my veins, quenching the feverish heat of combat.

I could see it.

A battlefield. Snow drifting from the sky, ruined buildings all around. In my mind, it expanded before me, that ephemeral scene barely recalled.

I saw myself, wielding a blade. An unknown foe stood before me. His eyes burned with bloodlust. His long black hair billowed behind him menacingly, almost like snakes. And a scarlet blade, stained red with the blood of thousands, shone beneath the skies.

At an unseen signal, I charged with a speed surpassing Lyn's, surpassing anything I had thought possible.

Five strikes, each a lethal blow, dealt in under a second.

I opened my eyes. The bandit lay dead, five jagged slashes enveloping his body. Wooden fragments were embedded in each wound. In my hand remained the remnants of the wooden blade.

Pain wracked my body. I was numb, my hands frosted, cold and frozen around the shattered swords. My vision began fading.

I forced my head to look at Lyn, to ensure that she was fine. Somehow, someway she had been healed. Disbelief filled her face, disbelief that turned to horror as she examined me.

I felt relieved.

I tried to stand, but stumbled forward, barely catching myself on the ground. As my vision faded to black, I noticed that blood dripped from my chest at an alarming pace.

Strange... I wasn't the one wounded...

* * *

_A stark, white room. The only fixtures inside this place were a bed and a table, piled high with books. A single window served as the view of the outside world. _

_There was a young boy standing there. His brown hair was lank and his skin was a pallor indicative of one that had not seen the sun for days. Dull, green eyes wearily scanned the city below as he leaned against the window sill for support._

_Outside was bright and colorful, the first day of spring. Flowers and plants had regained their vibrant hues, basking in the glory of the sun's rays._

_People bustled about, flitting lively from here to there along their daily routines. Couples held hands, strolling through the lush green grass. Businessmen and women rushed to their jobs, and young children dashed around the courtyard, enjoying the sunny day._

_It was brilliant. No day could be better than this._

_Yet, the cheerful scene before him did not reach the boy's eyes. To him, everything was gray. His observation of the outside world was but a part of his monotonous routine; observing others complete their own._

_A door creaked open._

_The boy turned, barely acknowledging the person now standing in the doorway._

_It was a man, dressed in a dark suit and matching pants. Under one arm, he carried an ornate book. The other hung loosely by his side._

_His gaze trailed across the room, finally settling on the boy. Footsteps sounded, the man approaching the indifferent child. In a moment, they stood face to face._

_Silence, and then seven words were spoken._

_"Tell me, do you believe in stories?"_

* * *

The clattering of pots and pans greeted my return to the conscious world.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The sight of familiar cloth ceiling and walls made me realize I was once again in Lyn's home.

My stomach turned. For some reason, I felt a sense of nostalgia as I gazed upon the room. A certain wistfulness that normally accompanied return after many years.

It was strange. _Why do I feel like this? And why now?_

"Good morning Mark!"

I turned my head and saw Lyn walk into the room, a clay bowl filled with water in her hand. She met my eyes and smiled. "Thirsty?"

I realized that my throat was parched and took it with a grateful nod.

My thirst sufficiently quenched, I handed the empty bowl back to Lyn. "Thanks."

She laughed. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you!"

Yesterday flashed through my mind. Meeting Lyn. Seeing her wounded but slaying her first foe. Seeing her fell another in the woods. Strange calculations in my head allowing me to swiftly dispatch another bandit in short time. Lyn taking a grievous blow from Batta and then I-

The vision stopped, meeting an empty void.

I jerked, surprised at the sudden gap. I knew something followed but I couldn't recall the events that did.

"Lyn. What happened yesterday when you fought Batta?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

I frowned. "After Batta injured you, what happened?"

Lyn slowly shook her head. "Batta never injured me Mark. I felled him as soon as he struck." She tilted her head to the side. "Do you not remember?"

"But-" I paused at the worried look in her eyes. "Never mind. It's not important. At least you're safe."

It was strange. There was an incongruence here._ I'm sure of it._ Yet, Lyn was safe. That was all that mattered.

She smiled. "Yes, we're both safe."

A gentle breeze rustled the hut's walls.

Again, that strange nostalgia. I didn't know what to make of it. I was sure that I had never been here prior to meeting Lyn, yet I felt that I was familiar with this place. It was something that I knew deep inside, whether I remembered how or not. Like the feeling of finally returning home, something you could never forget.

"Say, Mark... I want to talk to you about something."

Lyn's soft voice immediately brought my attention to her. She met my eyes but looked away shortly after. She did this a few more times and then took a deep breath, as if to settle herself.

It puzzled me. Lyn had seemed so confident earlier. What was making her this insecure?

She met my eyes again, this time locking her gaze. "You have experience in the ways of war. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

My heart pained, wracked with anguish. My hand grasped at my chest trying to stop it, stop it, stop the pain.

"Mark!"

I heard Lyn call out. It was faint, smothered beneath another voice. One that was the same but echoed in my head.

_Would you allow me to travel with you?_

Those words-

_Mark! I want- no, I must become stronger! Strong enough to avenge my father's death! Please, let me join you!_

They were significant. A part of me that would never fade.

_I'm sorry. It's just... I've been alone for so long..._

Why? Why?! Why did they mean so much?

I shook my head, clenching my hand.

_It hurt._

Please, stop. _It hurts._ I can't remember. _It hurts to remember._ Stop. Stop. _STOP._

"Mark! Are you alright?"

Lyn's voice cut through the haze of pain.

I blinked, my attention returned to the present. I looked down to see my hand tightly clenched over my heart. Slowly, I opened it and set it back down on my side. I looked back up and gave Lyn a weak smile.

"Ah, I'm sorry Lyn. I must still be weary from yesterday." The soft words rang false even as I spoke them, an audible tremor more than enough cause for concern.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. There was no need to worry Lyn. _It doesn't matter, so forget it_. _Just... focus on now._

"If you want to come with me, I have no complaints. It'd be nice to have a traveling companion."

There was a short pause, and then Lyn's soft voice rang out. "I can?"

I nodded. "Of course. It'd be safer that way."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and opened my eyes.

Lyn's eyes were locked on my face. They were filled with tears and her lips were trembling. When she noticed my eyes were open, she quickly turned to the side and brushed away the tears.

Her reaction puzzled me for a moment until I realized it. This hut was built for one and Lyn had been the only person to greet me. The ger had been empty, only filled with more supplies.

She was alone.

It pained my heart. I didn't even consider her actions for the desparate longing they were.

When I woke, the first thing she did was ask for who I was, but after that she wanted to know what I did. All of it was with a sense of suspicion, of course, but there had been a strong undercurrent of sheer curiosity to my responses.

I didn't have any more time to reflect on that, as Lyn grabbed my hand and gave me a grateful smile.

"That's wonderful! Thank you, thank you! We'll be better off working together I know it!"

"Yes that's very good and all but-"

I stopped. I had been about to ask about her parents, but if she lived alone then wouldn't that mean her family was gone?

I shook my head. Lyn would tell me her story in time.

"You'll be my master strategist and I, your peerless warrior! We can do it right?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. The tears I had seen earlier had dried up, replaced with energy and cheer.

"Yes… We can do it."

_Together._ I didn't know who I was, I didn't know where I was from. But at that point, I had decided. No matter what, I would stand by her side. Even if the sun stopped shining and the moon fell to earth, I would be at her side. One way or another, it would work. _As long as I was with her._

A loud rumble sounded from my stomach.

I looked away, abashed. "Ah. But can we eat first? I'm starving."'

Lyn blushed and looked at her feet. "Of course. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't think you would-"

I laughed at how flustered she was. "It's alright. We'll eat first and then talk about what to do next."

We departed the next day, heading for Bulgar. It would be the first stop on our journey, a necessity to obtain supplies for our travels.

"Mark? What are you doing?" Lyn called out and came to my side, peering over my shoulder.

I closed my journal and set down my ink and quill.

"Just writing, Lyn. I might as well keep a record. It might be useful later."

"I see. Well, are you ready to go?"

I smiled. "Always."


	3. Chapter 2: Bandits and Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Chapter 2: Bandits and Knights**

Ah… Bulgar. The commercial center of Sacae. The sounds of bustling people. The smell of freshly baked goods. The rustic wooden town houses… It's quite pleasant.

I take in these sights as I follow Lyn towards the market place.

Lyn and I had arrived here just this morning. We had planned to make it here by dusk yesterday, but…

I guess I'm just not cut out for travelling. That's all I have to say on the subject.

Anyway, it's amazing. When I first saw Bulgar, I almost mistook it for a small countryside village. The houses and gate made it look exactly like one from the distance. But as we got closer, I saw just how large it really was.

It was huge. People of all sorts and places walked around the town. Ilian mercenaries, Lycian knights, Bernese merchants even. I can't believe there's a place like this out here. I can see a place like this in Lycia, but in Sacae of all places?

…Huh? Why am I so surprised? Shouldn't it be a given? Sacae is in the center of Elibe after all. It's only natural that there should be people of all sorts here. Not only that, but this is the commercial center of Sacae. Of course it would be like that.

I shook my head in disbelief. Darned amnesia. Things can get so confusing at times.

Wait. Where's Lyn?

I look around and see that in my reverie, I had lost track of Lyn. She had just been in front of me a few minutes ago!

Sigh. I guess that's what happens when you walk and dream. Well, let's go find her shall we?

"…"

"…"

"….."

I give up. There are just too many people here! Everywhere I look, different people block my view. I think I had seen a glimpse of Lyn as I wandered, but a person blocked it and I lost sight of her again.

So frustrating…

After wandering the streets for a while, I heaved a sigh and sat down onto a wooden bench. The sun was only about a quarter of the way across the sky when I separated. But now…

I looked up at the sky. "It looks to be midday. Geez, can this day get any worse?" I slumped down further onto the seat.

Really, Lyn should have known better. How do you expect an amnesiac to find his way around a town?

Well… I guess I shouldn't have zoned out either. But that's beside the point! What do I do now?

I stared at the sky and pondered. I heard a lot of people pass me by, but I don't think they cared. I must be just another oddity for them, a small blip on their radar as they go along their business.

I think I zoned out again, because before I knew it, the sun had traveled a bit further in the sky.

"What should I do…?

Footsteps approached. I turned to see a knight in red armor. He had flaming orange hair kept in a tidy side part and a matching set of eyes set in a stern gaze. He had a similarly stern-looking gray horse that he was leading behind him.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?"

I managed a weak smile and answered, "Not really…"

After all, I had lost my traveling companion and wandered the city until I got myself lost. And I'm hungry now. And thirsty. With no money.

Sigh.

But wait! This knight's here, maybe he can help!

"Well, what's the problem? If it's nothing too troublesome, I can help you."

I smiled. I finally have someone to show me around the city!

On second thought… Why would this knight want to help me? I'm sure a few other knights had passed me by as I sat here. What made this knight any different?

Suspicious of his motives, I narrowed my eyes and asked him, "…What do you have to gain? Nobody else bothered to ask, so why should you?"

"Ah…" The knight's eyes glazed over, but then cleared again. "I'm… not too sure myself. Nevertheless, as a knight I cannot stand by while someone like you is in trouble."

Well… I don't really know my way around this town. He seems pretty friendly as well, although a bit stiff. I might as well take him up on his offer.

I proffered my hand. "The name's Mark. I'd be glad to have your help."

The knight gave me a firm handshake in response. "Kent. Now what's your problem?"

I shrugged.

"…I got separated from my traveling companion and spent the better part of the last few hours looking for her. She probably went to buy supplies, but I don't know this town very well."

Kent thought for a few seconds, and then said, "If that's the case, then why don't we head towards the town entrance? By now your companion is surely finished with gathering supplies."

I frowned. The town entrance is pretty far from here though. I don't know what his business is in Bulgar, but wouldn't that be counter-productive?

I said as much to the knight, but he answered with a slight shaking of his head.

"To be honest, I was heading there myself. My partner should be waiting for me…"

Kent sighed. "Although he might have gotten sidetracked… Nevertheless, let us be on our way Mark. We don't want to keep your companion waiting any longer then she already has."

Well, I suppose he has a point…

I nodded and followed Kent as he led the way back through town. We went through a lot of side passages and roads on the way back.

…Did I really get that lost? I didn't think that I wandered that deeply into town.

I sighed. No more wandering for me.

Eventually, we arrived at the town entrance where Lyn and I had entered Bulgar. I think we entered in through the town entrance. Well, one of them. There was one in each direction of the city since it was a trade center. It wouldn't do to just have one entrance. But this one was the main entrance, where most travelers enter and leave.

…I say arrived, but there was quite a crowd blocking the actual entrance.

"What's going on here?"

Kent had mounted his horse and galloped over to the crowd, probably to give him a more knightly appearance.

One of the bystanders, a red-haired lady with matching clothes, turned at Kent's question.

"Oh? Another knight? You aren't here to flirt like that guy over there are you?"

Flirt?

I turn to Kent, only to see a tinge of irritation cross his face. Strange. Why would he be irritated by that?

"Sain…"

Sain? Why would Kent mutter about sanity at a time like this?

Kent shook his head and beckoned for me to follow as he marched through the crowd, which parted as he advanced.

I did, and eventually we saw the root of the commotion. Another knight, one wearing green armor similar to Kent's, attempted to woo a lady who was appearing to be more and more irritated as the knight continued.

"Oh, my poor heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

The green knight clutched his heart and pantomimed falling over dead.

…Quite an exhibitionist the knight is.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you would speak so freely to a stranger?"

Eh? That voice is familiar… Lyn?

I blinked and realized that the lady was indeed Lyn. I swear. These memory issues are going to be the death of me if I can barely recognize the one who saved me from dying on the plains.

Kent sighed as we walked towards them. He seemed exasperated at the sight. Wait. Didn't he say he needed to meet someone at the town entrance?

"Your partner?"

Kent nodded.

"Yes. Quite the womanizer at times, though he is also skilled in battle… Sain! Hold your tongue!"

The green knight, or rather Sain, stiffened at Kent's shout, temporarily losing his composure. But it was only for an instance as he waltzed towards Kent with a grand smile on his face.

"Kent my boon companion! Why so severe an expression my friend?"

Kent dismounted his horse and approached Sain with furrowed brows.

"If your manner were more serious I wouldn't have to be severe! Why I swear, every time we enter a town…"

I smiled as I watched the two quarrel. They must be close to be able to argue so vehemently and yet maintain their friendship. It sort of looked like an older brother chastising his sibling actually.

"Mark?"

I turned around to see Lyn walking towards me.

"Where were you Mark?" Lyn exclaimed. "One minute you were behind me and the next you were gone!"

Her face was filled with concern and sadness.

Oops? I guess it must have seemed like I had abandoned her.

I gave her a sheepish smile and said, "I'm sorry Lyn. I just got side-tracked. There were too many new experiences and I didn't notice when you were gone. By the time I had realized that you weren't there, I was dreadfully lost."

Lyn let out a laugh. "Oh, is that all? I feared that you had met an acquaintance and forgotten about me…"

I cringed. Yep, shouldn't have done that. Darned amnesia. I guess it also means I get a shorter attention span… maybe.

I noticed Lyn give the knights a side-ways glance.

"Do you know them by any chance?"

I shook my head. "I just met the knight in red by chance. He's the one who led me back to the entrance."

Although now that I think about it, I feel like we have met before…

I take another look at the knights. Hm. For some reason, I can imagine them training a group of recruits. I can also imagine Lyn in the background, smiling as she watches them…

Wait what?

I closed my eyes and tried to recall what I had just seen but the pictures slipped away, back into the darkness of my mind. Curses.

Oh well. I'll figure it out later.

I turn my attention back to Lyn and see that she has a ponderous look on her face.

"Is he now…?" Lyn said.

"Well, if that is the case, then I suppose I must thank him."

Lyn made her way to the knights after that. I stood back, watching a musician and dancer perform some distance away. They had curious hair colors. A light blue, like freshly dropped snow under moonlight…

Occasionally I heard snippets of Lyn's conversation, like "Thank you for looking after Mark" and a polite response from Kent.

It wasn't until I heard Kent say, "Your name is Lyndis… is it not?" that I turned my attention to their conversation. The playful atmosphere was gone, replaced with suspicion on Lyn's part and business on the knights'.

Lyndis… is that Lyn's full name? It suits her I suppose, but why hadn't she asked me to call her that then?

"That name… where did you hear it?" Lyn replied in a guarded tone.

Ah, I understand now. If she had wanted me to call her Lyndis, she would have asked. That's the way she was. Since she didn't, there must be a good reason for it.

There was an awkward silence after that as the two sides considered the other. I just stood on the sidelines again. This is Lyn's business, I need not interfere.

Eventually, Sain burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious Kent! Look at her, she can't really be Madelyn's-"

Kent cut him off. "No, I believe she is. You had heard the reports, hadn't you? That Lady Madelyn eloped with a nomad…"

Throughout this, Lyn stood confused. "I beg your pardon?" she asked. "May I ask what you two are discussing?"

At that moment, a chill came over my body. A sharp coldness, like the edge of a blade. Something bad will occur if we stay here any longer. I can feel it.

"Lyn. I have a bad feeling… I think we should go. Something's not right here."

I glanced around the city. Whatever's causing this has to be hidden somewhere. I can't pinpoint it though…

"What's wrong Mark?"

I shivered. "I don't know. It just felt cold all of a sudden… like someone's watching us."

The knights shared a troubled look, but then nodded, agreeing upon an unspoken plan.

"Very well then. Let us discuss this more outside the city. That will ensure no one can spy on us without our knowledge."

With that statement Kent mounted his horse. Sain did as well, although reluctantly.

"Lyndis, if you would, please ride with me. And Mark, ride with Sain. We must make haste to leave the city."

Lyn hesitated. "But…"

Kent shook his head.

"If Mark's feeling is correct, then I fear there maybe those after your life. If we stay here, they are sure to act soon. Among these many people, we will not be able to locate the threat until it is too late. Please, come with us."

Lyn nodded and mounted Kent's horse as well.

I got on Sain's horse afterward, although he didn't seem too happy about that.

On the way out, I could have sworn I heard him mutter, "Sheesh. Kent always gets the ladies…"

xxXXxx

As we rode away from the town, the knights told their story to us. They had been sent by their Marquis to find his daughter and her family. The Marquis had recently received a letter from his estranged daughter, Madelyn, saying that she was living happily on the plains with her family, and that the Marquis had a granddaughter of seventeen. Her name, according to the letter, was Lyndis and Madelyn hoped that they would be able to finally meet again soon.

When the Marquis heard of this, he immediately sent Kent and Sain to bring his daughter and her family to see him. But when the knights arrived, Kent learned that Madelyn had been slain months before. It was just when Kent had been returning to report this to Sain that he found me sitting on the bench.

As for how Kent knew that it was Lyn right away… he said, "Your resemblance to your mother is remarkable. I knew it immediately… you are Lady Madelyn's daughter."

In return for their story, Lyn told ours, how she had been living on the plains alone after her tribe and family's death and how she found me unconscious on the plains.

The knights accepted this story as well, although they became a bit wary of me then, especially after hearing that I had amnesia. But regardless of that, a course of action was made then to head towards Caelin in Lycia, where Lyn could meet her grandfather, the only family she had left.

She had been concerned about me though, and asked if I still wanted to accompany her. I had said yes, of course, and then our journey was decided.

From there, we continued towards the Lycian border, but as the sun had begun to set, we decided to stop for the night. Lyn and the knights had set up camp while I set up the campfire. We ate a small ration of food, but I guess the danger spoiled our appetite. We didn't eat more than a few bites each.

It was eventually decided that some of us would keep watch while the others rested. Lyn and Kent had insisted on first shift, but Sain and I refused.

I'm pretty sure Sain just wanted to impress Lyn, but he also seemed to be worried about Kent. Apparently, Kent hadn't slept much since he and Sain had set out on their journey.

I had argued on the grounds that Lyn should have some time to sort out this new information. After all, it is quite a shock to find out that you had family left half a year after you believed your whole family had been wiped out.

And so it was that I found myself tending the campfire while Sain kept guard in front of the tent.

I sighed as I reflected on these latest events. I wasn't surprised that Lyn was royalty, nor was I concerned. However the knights had also mentioned that the Marquess' brother, Lundgren, was the next in line for the throne. If Lyn didn't arrive at Caelin, he would safely inherit the throne after his brother's death.

If I remembered anything at all about royalty it was the backstabbing and underhanded tactics that some would use to gain the throne. Lyn's life would be in constant danger until we enter Lycia where it would be harder for Lundgren to move. But until then, there would probably be many attempts on Lyn's life… That must have been the chill I felt back in Bulgar. Someone had probably had their sights on Lyn, although they were hidden in the crowd. We haven't seen anyone like that, but that chill has still stayed with me…

I added a few more sticks to the fire. It won't get rid of this chill I have, but at least it'll provide warmth for the others.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Sain approaching. He had taken off his armor and wore a tan traveling tunic. He sat next to me and stuck out his hand. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Sain."

I shook his hand and replied, "Mark. Nice to meet you."

This was the first chance I had seen to examine Sain closely, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't like I thought he was. He had wild brown hair, but it was kept under control by a green headband. He had a mischievous glint to his eyes, but they also gleamed with intelligence.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."

Sain sat down by my side. I continued tending to the fire. The fire crackled as I added some twigs to the flame.

"I've heard from Lady Lyndis that you're quite good at strategies."

I shrugged. "It was nothing. Just a few bandits. Anyone could have helped her."

Sain laughed. "He's humble too! Guess I was right about you."

Eh? Sain was right about me?

"What do you mean?"

Sain shrugged. "I just had this feeling about you. I don't know why you ended up on the plains, but I'm sure that you have your heart in the right place. If anything, you'll get us all safely to Caelin, I'm sure of it."

I turned back and stared at the fire, Sain's words echoing in my head. I've never met him before, so why does he seem to trust me so much? And why… why does it seem like this has happened before?

The fire crackled as the twigs were consumed by the flames.

I shook my head and continued tending the fire. It doesn't matter right now. All will become clear in time, I'm sure of it. I don't know why I think so… but I can feel it. Somewhere, somehow, the truth will be revealed. This just isn't the time for that, not yet. For now, I have to keep watch for enemies.

I looked at my surroundings. Sain was staring into the fire, a contemplative look on his face.

It was pitch black now, this fire being the only source of light for miles around. The moon was hidden behind a large cloud now, and wouldn't surface for a while. If there were any assassins, this would be the ideal time to strike.

I went back to tending to the fire, but kept an eye on our surroundings. We were in the middle of the plains, but there were copses of trees here and there. These would provide both cover and camouflage to whoever was hiding. But at the same time, one small mistake would alert us to their presence.

In the distance, a branch is snapped in half.

There. They've begun to move.

I looked back at Sain to see that he's also noticed. Kent and Lyn were both asleep, so we can't count on them for help.

Another branch snaps. This time, I look towards the direction of the sound. It was faint, but I could see some shadows moving in the distance. I turn back to the fire. It wouldn't do to give away that we know they're here.

"Sain… do you hear them?"

I said it softly, the words barely audible over the crackle of the fire.

He nodded.

"Yes, but how many? If these people were hired by Lundgren, there should be a group. He was never the type for half-measures after all."

I casually turned my head and looked back at the shifting shadows.

Shoot. They've realized that we've noticed. It's too dark… I can't see them.

I narrowed my eyes. Come on… I need to-

Numbers suddenly appeared in the distance. They were faint, but clearly visible in the dark.

Three brigands, level 2. Equipped with iron axes. Distance, between 15-20 meters.

One brigand level 4. Equipped with steel axe. Name, irrelevant. Distance, 30 meters.

Terrain, forest. Evasion bonus to the enemy. Time before contact: 3 turns, turns meaning turns of an hourglass. In other words, three minutes.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the flood of information entering my head. Strengths, weaknesses, speed… they all become clear. Like before, all aspects of battle are reduced to numbers.

Chance of victory is low. Sain and I are outnumbered and disadvantaged. Sain possesses only an iron lance and I do not have any weapon.

At this rate, we will be routed. I cannot allow this.

Victory is still possible, but not likely. Then, I must raise the odds. Delay the actions of the enemy.

The sole source of light is the fire. The moon will shine in 5 turns, revealing the field of combat. Before then, the enemy must be routed.

Thus, extinguish the light. I can see the enemy, but they cannot see me in the darkness. This will ensure a successful surprise attack.

I quickly glance at Sain and gauge his skills.

Combat level 2. Equipped with an iron lance. In a direct confrontation, the brigands have the advantage of the weapon triangle. Irrelevant. A direct confrontation will be avoided. In this darkness, the triangle is reversed. The range of the lance allows for greater combat potential.

…I see it now. The plan to victory.

"Sain. There are four bandits, presumably assassins from Lundgren."

"Eh?" Sain exclaimed. "How do you know that?"

I shook my head.

"No time. Trust me."

He gave me a doubtful look, but nodded. "What's the plan?"

"Currently, the enemies are hiding within the shadows of the trees. I suspect that they are waiting for us to sleep and attack us then. However, they will not suspect us to ambush them. We'll run a rout, using the cover of darkness to aid us."

I gestured towards the fire. "For the past hour or so, this fire has been the only source of light. Right now, the bandits are used to the brightness it gives off. We eliminate this source of light and we blind them. The sudden darkness will disorientate them. It is then that we will make our attack."

Sain nodded. "Just one problem. How am I supposed to see?"

"Close your eyes and turn away from the fire for a few seconds."

He did as I told him. A few minutes later, I extinguished the flames.

Darkness. The light holding the blackness of the night at bay is extinguished. My vision is gone, I can see nothing. But the numbers shine even in this darkness, showing me the position of the enemies.

Turn 1 has ended.

"Sain, you can see me right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how-"

"Follow me."

I sprint off towards the enemy with Sain in tow. Good. It appears that his trust in me is enough.

The first bandit is in reach. I stop and point to the enemy. The bandit is still recovering from the sudden absence of light. Good.

Sain understands my plan when he sees the bandit stumbling and immediately slays the bandit with a thrust of his lance.

The bandit falls to the ground, dead without a sound.

"Heh. I see now. You are one sly man Mark."

I don't say anything, preoccupied with the turn status in the corner of my eyes.

End of turn 2.

Enemy units: 3.

I take the iron axe from the corpse of the bandit. By the time we reach the leader, our temporary advantage will have ended. In that case, I must fight as well.

The axe is heavy, but the weight feels comfortable in my hands. It is strange-

No. There is no time for thought. If you have time to think, go forth and finish the enemy.

I dash towards the next enemy and I hear Sain do the same.

Miscalculation. Two of the bandits have grouped together in this area. They have also recovered from blindness. Compensate. The terrain is forest, evasion rate increased. Neutral advantage.

"Sain."

"Understood."

We break course as the bandits come into range. Sain attacks the one on the left, I the right.

One blow. That is all we have time for.

I can see Sain from the corner of my eyes, but I disregard it. Focus on the enemy at hand.

The bandit seems stunned by my approach. Before he recovers, strike.

The axe is readied in my hand. I jump, twisting in the air, and slam the axe down on the bandit's skull.

His life is exhausted.

I turn and see Sain has finished as well.

End of turn 3.

The final bandit has approached the camp while we were away.

Visibility is still reduced due to darkness. Hurry, stop him before the moon emerges and visibility is restored.

I begin to sprint, but fatigue catches up to me. Darn. This body is not built to fight. Extended periods of combat cannot be sustained.

I stop, struggling to catch my breath. No… not now.

End of turn 4.

No. Time is running out. Sain is still advancing. Stop. You can't match him.

End of turn 5.

The moon shines, illuminating the battle field.

The bandit grins and faces the advancing green cavalier.

Sain thrusts with his lance, but it is deflected by the bandit.

An opening. No. At this rate, the axe will strike and Sain will die. His armor will cave and he will be left to die and everyone else will too. I can't stop him. My body is too heavy. Can't move. But if I don't, then everything will be lost.

Sain's evasion rate is too low, 10%. The damage that will be inflicted is greater than his endurance. No. I can't let it end. I can't let him die!

I focus on the numbers again. That's right, numbers can be changed. Probability, fate, destiny, they are one and the same. Remember what you did for Lyn. Recall the memory, recall it.

Time slows to a crawl. That's right. I did this earlier. But even now, the distance is too far. I cannot reach. How…? How can I save him?

Think.

An image of a green paladin flashes through my head. He charges through a horde of enemies, his skill, peerless, his strength, unmatched.

I do not understand. But this image can save him. Overlap it. Grant the power, even if for a moment. That is all that is needed.

A flash of light and time goes back to normal. The bandit strikes, but Sain is faster. A sword is suddenly in his hand, a shield in the other. The axe is blocked, and the sword cuts through the bandit's body, severing it from head to toe.

Sain looks at me in surprise. The sword and shield have disappeared, a lance taking their place.

"What? Mark…? How-"

I do not know. Again, darkness envelops me. The numbers fade, but before they do, I catch a glimpse of Sain. Strange. How are his stats so high…?

xxXXxx

_A small boy sits among a pile of books. He looks so… lonely. The sole resident among a world of stories. He is reading a book while sitting on a cushion. He looks enthralled, but also melancholic. Time passes and the room is filled with orange as the sun begins to set. But still, the boy is reading. A door opens somewhere._

_A girl enters, her blonde hair trails behind her as she enters._

_'Oh? I didn't know anybody else stayed here.'_

_The boy is silent and the girl approaches him. Realizing that the boy is ignoring her, she decides to take the book away from him._

_There is a silly moment where the boy continues to act as if there is a book still in his hands._

_The boy lifts his head, noticing the girl for the first time._

_Meeting the boy's eyes, the girl smiles._

_'Ah, so you finally notice!'_

_The boy nods, wondering who this strange girl is. He should study for the test tomorrow, he shouldn't be bothered…_

_'Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Eva!'_

_She offers her hand, expecting something. The boy gives the girl a strange look, but takes it, standing on his feet as he does so._

_'I'm… Mark.'_

xxXXxx

Where am I?

I open my eyes, blearily acknowledging my surroundings. That's strange… why are the plains moving?

I yawn and shake my head, clearing out the last bits of drowsiness. Kent and Lyn are riding a horse to my left, I'm tied to Sain's waist to keep me from falling off the horse…

Wait, what?

Sain turns his head, feeling me stir from my slumber.

"Oh, you're awake? About time! You've been out since yesterday you know. We tried waking you, but you just wouldn't get up."

Really? Wow. I guess that battle must have taken a lot out of me.

I nod and Sain continued talking.

"I told Lyn and Kent about the assassination attempt yesterday. They were quite angry with us. Luckily for you, you were comfortably asleep. Me on the other hand…"

Sain shook his head in an amused way.

"Anyway, Lady Lyndis has decided to go to the altar of the Mani Katti to pray before we head off to Caelin. We're on route there right now."

I nodded, taking in this information.

The sounds of galloping horses continued for a while, calming me with its rhythm. You know what? Another nap doesn't sound too bad right now…

"Hey Mark… Yesterday…"

I close my eyes and let myself be lulled to sleep by the horse's steady gallop.

"Mark…?"

Sleepy… Need rest…

"Asleep again huh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're always falling asleep after battles. Too much excitement you said…"

Sain laughed.

"Sleep well then Sir Tactician."

* * *

A/N: I do apologize, but I wasn't satisfied with the way the previous chapters were and reworked them. They're much better in my opinion. I recently read about 'stream of consciousness' as a writing style, and realized that it fits this story perfectly.

Also, what are your thoughts on the battle? I've tried to incorporate some actual game mechanics into it, as you can see/read. I think I made it work, but I'm not too sure. Feedback would be good. And yes, this will become a plot point later on in the story.

Some more of Mark's past is also revealed… or is it? Sain knows him? Who is this Eva? The mystery deepens on Mark's past. Who is he? Where is he from? And why can he see numbers in combat? Until next time my readers.

P.S.: Apologies for the wait. I've been working on learning how to actually write, as I was dissatisfied with the current story as it was. Also, senior year of high school is a drag, along with the IB program and its requirements. That's all. Bye!

* * *

Edited 1/16/2011 for some minor corrections in style and grammar and overall clarity.


	4. Chapter 3: Altar of Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, its characters, or anything that belongs to it.

**Chapter 3: Altar of Spirits**

"Here we are everyone. The Mani Katti is enshrined within this temple."

Hm… that's Lyn. Have we arrived then?

I feel something being untied from my waist. Ah, that's right. I was tied to Sain's waist to keep from falling off.

The clunking and clanging of armor alerted me to Sain's dismounting. I groggily did the same.

I could hear the horses being led off somewhere, probably by Kent, so I took the time to rid myself of my lingering fatigue. But before long, I felt myself being led by someone, my eyes still too blurry from sleep to identify them.

"This temple has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journeys, many travelers come here to pray for their well-beings."

Ah, that was Lyn. She sounded further ahead though, so the person that's leading me can't be her.

"Is that so…? The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

That was Kent, so then this person must be…

"Still sleepy sir tactician? I'd think that you'd be wide awake by now… Although I suppose that sleeping upright isn't that comfortable eh?"

I shook my head and simply said, "Sain. Thanks."

I could hear him laugh. I couldn't really see him though, my eyes still blurry with sleep.

"Just wake up already, I'll lead the way."

I nodded and focused on waking up. A few slaps to the cheeks, some eye-rubbing and a yawn later, I was finally ready to go… only to stop after seeing the grandeur of the temple we had entered.

It was impressive to say the least. Amazingly and impossibly beautiful would be more accurate.

The whole temple was built out of what looked to be aged marble, but the amount that must have been used in making it…

I don't recall any specifics, but I'm sure that the closest place you could get marble was in Pherae, over a month's travel even on a winged mount. Add that on to the fact that the temple was ornately carved with extraordinarily intricate designs on every pillar and wall…

It must have taken years- no hundreds of years to build the temple itself, not even considering the amount of time it would have taken to carve all of it.

A brief image of the beautiful temple broken and battered crossed my mind, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"Hey, c'mon Mark. We don't have all day. The princess and her knight have already gone ahead."

Sain gave me a slightly irritated look, although the amused gleam in his eyes said otherwise, before heading deeper into the temple.

I shook my head and quickly followed. Still, I couldn't help but take a few glances at the more ornate pieces as we went further in. They seemed… familiar. Occasionally, I could catch a glimpse of some writing that I recognized carved on a pillar, but their meaning was lost on me as I went past.

Before I realized it, we had arrived at where Kent and Lyn were.

The room was large and grandiose, even more so than the rest of the temple. Stairs ascended towards an altar where a sword lay in wait, its jewel-like sheathe splashing sunlight across the room. A priest stood by its side, dusting the altar off with a small feather brush.

A feather brush? I guess that works, but it just makes the priest look more like a butler or something than a priest. It kinda ruins the atmosphere too. Although I suppose it doesn't matter as long as it's kept tidy. It's better than other priests by a long shot. They just let the dirt and dust settle, claiming something about 'holiness' and 'disturbing the natural order'.

Anyway, Kent was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against one of the many pillars in the room. Lyn had gone ahead of him and was already climbing the stairs.

I was about to ask why he hadn't gone with Lyn when Sain decided to take a spot next to Kent, confusing me even further.

Hey. Didn't Kent say something about Lycia having mostly followers of Elimine? Then…

"You two are followers of Elimine aren't you?" I said in a matter of fact tone. It's not like there was anything else they could be. Pretty much everyone in Lycia followed her teaching and knights especially followed them.

They both sighed before nodding.

"Yes. Loathe as I am to allow Lady Lyndis to proceed by herself, my beliefs forbid me from following."

Sain shrugged after Kent's statement and gave me an apologetic look.

"Same. Our duty is to protect Lady Lyndis, but seeing as our belief forbids it…"

I nodded, fully understanding their circumstances.

"So you can go for us Mark. Protect our fair lady! I'm sure you don't have any problem with it, right?"

Hm…I try to recall my religious affiliations, only to come up blank. I don't know if that's a sign of me not having one, or of me forgetting that I had one.

I shrugged in response to Sain's question and said, "I guess not."

Kent nodded at my response, accepting my lack of religious affiliation. Sain just gave me a knowing look, as if he had known that already.

Strange, but I suppose it's not important. It's just religion after all. Not like it's caused wars or- wait.

I shook my head and climbed the stairs. Let's try to ignore the headache of religion shall we? I have enough already…

xxXXxx

I reached the top shortly after Lyn did. The priest, hearing us arrive, put his brush into his sleeve and turned around. He quickly glanced over me, but paused when he saw Lyn.

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

Lyn nodded and gave a brief bow.

"Yes. I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter."

Sorrow briefly settled on the priest's face. It appears that he knew of the tribe's fate.

I glanced at Lyn, checking her reaction, but she either ignored it or was unaware of the priest's reaction.

"I see… I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

I blinked and rubbed my neck where I'm sure some whiplash occurred. Lyn had just gone from solemn to jumping for joy in less than three seconds. I think that beats even Serra's-

Serra? Who's that?

I shook my head as pain begins to form in my head, but a bright light brought my attention back to Lyn.

"Hm?"

Lyn had the sword in her hand, and it was emitting light. It wasn't just reflecting light, it was emitting it with beams and everything.

"What? Did-"

Lyn looked confused, bewildered and maybe a bit curious at the sudden turn of events. Her eyes were drawn to the sword, enchanted as she was by the show of lights.

"The sword… It's… glowing?"

The priest nodded sagely in response. "It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

Lyn painfully drew her eyes away from the blade and looked at the priest.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti.

"No… I can't. I couldn't…"

Lyn looked almost scared at the declaration. I don't see why she would… but I suppose being told you were the owner of a legendary blade will do that to you. Not just the wielder, but the owner itself. Must be quite the shock.

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

"Um…"

Lyn hesitated, but pulled at the blade. Without a sound, the blade came out from its sheath, emitting a beautiful rainbow aura, like light being refracted through a diamond.

"It came out… effortlessly."

Lyn's declaration quietly echoed through the room, as if the spirits amplified her voice.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

The priest was tearing up. Seeing his life's purpose fulfilled, he must have been ecstatic, although sad at the situation.

"My sword?"

Lyn's question went unanswered as the priest continued to speak.

"It is time for you to go Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Still confused and shocked at finding she owned the Mani Katti, Lyn stammered out a "Yes, sir!" before staggering down the steps, completely ignoring me as she did.

It's strange though. I feel as if something's missing about this scene. Like a duel to the death over who is worthy for the sword. Oh well.

I shrugged and turned to follow when I heard the priest call out.

"You, boy."

I turned back to see the priest giving me an intense look. It's unsettling. Those eyes look like they can see into the very depths of my soul.

"I see that you are lost."

Lost?

I shook my head. "No, I'm here with my traveling companions… In fact, I think I should go now. They're probably waiting outside-"

"No. Stay."

I turned to leave, but the priest's authoritative voice causes me to turn back. I'm rendered speechless as the priest's gaze meets my own. His eyes… they were brown, weren't they? When did they turn blue? And such a clear blue as well…

"You have a duty to uphold. Do not forget that."

I can see Lyn and the knights leave the temple out of the corner of my eyes, but I find myself unable to move, transfixed by the priest's words.

When I look back at the priest, his gaze has softened.

"Young man. Like the spirits chose Lyn to wield the Mani Katti, they have also taken an interest in you."

"What do you mean…?"

The priest shook his head.

"I cannot say, only that your journey will be strife with trials as well."

He looks past me, focusing on something in the distance.

"Go Mark. The quest of the tactician and the peerless swordswoman must not be delayed."

I nod and exit the temple. But the whole time, the priest's final words echo in my head.

_The quest of the tactician and the peerless swordswoman must not be delayed…_

xxXXxx

Sain examined the blade. "So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal."

After holding it up to the light, admiring how the sunlight played off of the pattern of the blade, he handed it back to Lyn.

Lyn nodded and said, "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand."

She also examined the blade in the same way, although she looked doubtful.

I shook my head, watching this exchange from afar. I was too preoccupied with what the priest had told me to pay attention. I suppose that I should, considering that Lyn had just gained an unbelievable inheritance, but I just couldn't focus.

Spirits, the Mani Katti, and a troublesome journey that awaits me… It was enough to boggle the mind of a normal person let alone an amnesiac without a single memory of his previous life.

I could hardly remember my name, and I'm not even sure it really is my name.

Now that I think about it, what do I actually know about myself?

My name is… Mark? I believe so. I don't recall a surname, nor do I have memories of a family. I also have no memories of a place of origin.

I am… a strategist and tactician? I believe so. I have memories of standing at the head of an army and directing them in combat. It is a bit blurry though and I can't recall any specifics.

A fighter? In a pinch I suppose. There was that time when I first met Lyn and killed those bandits, along with yesterday (or was it the day before?) when I was able to fight alongside Sain for a while. But then again, that had only been for a while. At the end of it, I could hardly move.

Unnatural? Most definitely.

I can't remember any specific detail of my life. The oldest memory that I can recall is waking up in Lyn's tent. The only things I had were my cloak, a small box with three elixirs, a blank notebook that I've only recently begun to fill, and a wooden sword hilt.

I get vague impressions of places, events, people, and names here and there, but no memories. Mostly just sensory details or nostalgia. I guess that's normal for amnesiacs, but there've been a few strange instances too.

That time when Lyn's words triggered a flashback for example. I'm sure I hadn't met her before then, and she looked like she hadn't met me either. I know for a fact that's not a normal symptom of amnesia.

Not only that, but my head hurts every time I've tried to remember a specific fact from before I met Lyn. On the off chance that I do remember something, it slips away before I can focus on it. It's like… my memories are something that I can only see through shades, too bright to look at straight on. Even then, I have to turn away before their brightness blinds me.

I hope that staying around Lyn will help me out. Seeing as almost all of the memories I've had have been as a result of being around her, it's a pretty good sign I'm where I'm supposed to be.

It's just as well. I'd hate to have to stay like this forever. It's not only annoying, but I'm sure that it's distracting me from more important things. There's just too much information being thrown into my head.

…That's right. Like the fact that I enter a strange state in battle. Or that I can somehow break things down into numbers and calculate a strategy from that. Or that time when I somehow made Sain able to overcome his fate by doing… something and making him stronger. Heck, the fact that I can change their fates at all is strange.

All of this information is just distracting me from the bigger questions. I'll need to write these down soon… I'm afraid I might forget. There's already been a few lapses in my memory after all. There's also my tendency for internal reflection, becoming completely ignorant of my surroundings.

Speaking of which, I suppose I'm doing that right now, aren't I?

I quickly end my reverie to see Lyn looking at me with the Mani Katti in her hands.

"Look at it, Mark. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must care for it well."

I nodded. "Yes. The jewel blade should be taken care of if you want to maintain its sheen," I said noncommittally.

A slightly biting wind blew through the plains. Huh. That's strange. I could have sworn it was warm when I woke up.

We're quite far from the temple now I see. I guess I must have been out of it for quite a while. Kent and Sain's horses are worn out from both their extra passengers and their continuous use as well, so we're walking for now with the horses in tow.

Wait, when did it get so quiet?

I looked back to see everyone standing in a shocked silence. Lyn looks especially shocked for some reason. I gave them a questioning look.

"What?"

"Mark… what did you just say?" Lyn said that while giving me a strange look, part admiration and part confusion. I glanced over at Kent and Sain to see them give me the same look.

"I said to take care of your sword?"

"No! Before that!" Lyn looked impatient.

What did I say…? Ah, that's right.

"The jewel blade?"

Lyn nodded, a contemplative look on her face. The knights mirrored her look.

What's the big deal?

"Is there a problem…?"

Lyn shook her head. "No. But… I am curious Mark. How is it that you know Mani Katti means 'Jewel Blade'?"

I shrugged.

"Well, doesn't Mani mean something like 'Jewel' or 'Gem' in Sacaen? And Katti means 'Sword' or 'Blade' or something, right?"

Lyn shook her head.

"No. Mani Katti means nothing to me. Not only that, but there is no 'Sacaen' language Mark. There is an older language of Sacae that each tribe used to speak when they were united, but it has long since been broken down into numerous dialects that are vastly different from one another."

"But… can't I understand you? If each tribe only spoke their own dialect, how is it that you can understand me?"

Lyn shook her head again.

"I can understand and speak the common trade language of Elibe more or less because my father was the chieftain of the Lorca. That's why I could understand you. But how is it that you can understand me right now?"

I gave her a nervous laugh, a sense of panic beginning to well up inside of me.

"W-what do you mean Lyn? Aren't I speaking to you in that common trade language?"

"No. We've been conversing in Lorcan for the past few minutes now."

I glance at the knights to see them look at us in confusion.

This… can't be right? It's unreal! How could I be speaking in another language and not realize it?

Panic-stricken, I turned to Sain and Kent.

"Guys, could you understand what Lyn and I were saying just now?"

Kent shook his head.

"I'm afraid not sir Mark. Wasn't that your intention? I know there are some things you two must discuss in private. We haven't known each other that long after all."

I desperately shook my head, realization beginning to dawn on me.

That's right. I've understood the words of every person I've met so far. When I first met, she had remarked that my name was strange. It hadn't occurred to me then, but Mark is a common name everywhere save Sacae.

There's no reason that my name should have sounded that off to her, especially considering that numerous travelers must have passed through the Lorca settlement in the past. Surely one of them must have been named Mark.

Looking back on when I first met Lyn, the whole event seems off. The fiercely curious look in her eyes as she saw me wake up, the way she trusted me immediately…

Well, I suppose some of that came from me saving her from that bandit, but the extent that she trusted me… I was just a stranger she found on the plains after all. There's no reason for her to suddenly gather all her belongings and leave with me, especially considering my questionable background. But if I had been speaking Lorcan then everything makes sense.

Lyn would instinctively trust someone who spoke her language. Most of Elibe looked down upon the plainsfolk after all. To speak their language was not only a sign of respect, but a sign that you were not prejudiced against them and knew of their culture.

Not only that, but back when we were in Bulgar… I wasn't aware of it, but I'm sure that I could understand everything that was said. Snippets of various conversation drifted by as I wandered.

I could understand every word. But… there were lots of travelers there from all over Elibe. Bernese, Etrurian, Lycian… all of their languages and more must have been spoken at one point there. But I had understood. Every. Single. Word.

And then just recently, I knew what Mani Katti meant. I had attributed it to me just knowing a tidbit of Sacaen language, but Lyn had just proven me wrong, didn't she? Mani Katti is neither Sacaen, nor is it of an origin that she could understand.

"Mark?"

I could hear Lyn call my name out from a distance, but I'm too overwhelmed at the chain of thoughts flying through my mind.

How? Why? Was I mistaken? Mani Katti doesn't mean 'Jewel Blade'in Sacaen… but I'm sure that Mani Katti means 'Jewel Blade' in some language. I'm also sure that this language has its origins in a place like the Sacae Plains. The speakers of this language are also nomads. They live similar lives and are also looked down upon by other Elibians, namely those with white skin. But in recent times, this has become lessened as the-

Pain. Unbelievably sharp and burning pain shoots through my head. The strength of it sends me to my knees, my vision blacking out as I fall.

This information… from where do I know it? Mani Katti means nothing in any language of this world. It is just a name given to a sword kept in an altar on the outskirts of Bulgar. But I do know what it means. I know what it means. I know what it means. I know-

I know.

And then my vision fades to black and I fall, like a puppet cut from its strings.

"Mark!"

I can hear everyone call my name, but it is faint like I am underwater.

I know I must respond. Lyn is still calling my name and her calls become more frantic each time. I want to get up, to ease her worries but I cannot.

I hear horses galloping. Like everything else, they are muffled. But the next sound is clear, as sharp as the thing that made it.

CLANG.

The sound of blade on blade.

"Sain! Take care of Mark! Kent, with me!"

I hear a quick reply from both knights before the clash of combat continues.

"So you're the new owner of the Mani Katti?"

An unknown voice. Rough, masculine and filled with hubris.

"Let's see if you deserve that title. Draw your sword."

The sounds of unyielding metal screeches in the air. I know I should be watching this battle. But I am alone in this darkness. I can feel my consciousness fading… My grip on reality slipping.

xxXXxx

_A boy is sitting at a table reading a book. It is the same room as before, except the books have been cleared away. He looks to be waiting for someone._

_The room is silent save for the slow ticking of the clock and the occasional huff of air as the boy blows his brown hair out of his eyes._

_After a while, a door opens and Eva enters._

_"Sorry I'm late Mark! I had to get a few things ready…"_

_She enters with a large box. She is dressed in an elaborate dress, straight out of the medieval period._

_Mark sighs and sets his book down._

_"About time Eva. So, what are we doing today? And what's with those clothes?"_

_She smiled and opens the box. It is filled with props for a play. She digs around and pulls out a wooden sword._

_"Today, we're going to reenact the epic tale of a knight and his princess!"_

_Mark scoffed and took the wooden sword. He examined it before frowning._

_"With this thing? How do you expect me to protect you with this piece of junk?"_

_Eva flushed._

_"Hey! It's the only thing I had! Besides, you're smart! I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work!"_

_Mark laughed._

_"I suppose. Then what role am I to play in this epic tale?"_

_Eva let out a sheepish smile and stammered, "W-well… When- whenever I'm in trouble, you'll be my knight! You'll protect me from all of the bad things with your trusty sword!"_

_Mark laughed again._

_"A-anyway. Before we start, we need to get through the formalities. First of all, your oath."_

_"Oath?" Mark enquired with a raised brow._

_Eva nodded. "Yes. As a knight of royalty, you need to swear an oath to your liege to enter into their services."_

_"Very well. Then allow me."_

_Mark offered up the wooden sword._

_Eva looked surprised and a bit embarrassed. It appears that she did not expect Mark to agree with it._

_"I Mark swear to be your knight, your protector and your sword until the end of time."_

_Despite their mundane surroundings, in that moment the boy and girl looked exactly like their roles. A loyal knight and a beautiful princess…_

xxXXxx

Blood. That's the first thing I acknowledge as I regain awareness.

I open my eyes and wish I hadn't.

_Bandits- no. Men, each who had their own struggles in life and were forced to walk the lesser path surrounded me. Along with them were other people. Knights, mages, cavaliers. Male, female, some old, some as young as me. All of them, dead._

What right had I to end their lives? _What right have I to play God?_

War. Violence. Things I had never seen until now surface. _A man being split from head to toe by broadsword, his entrails and life oozing out with his blood._

"Ma-!"

_A young mage, his body skewered with arrows. A priest, his head rolling as an axe is sent his way._

"Mar-!"

_A young girl, fleeing in terror from an advancing cavalier. But she is too slow. It was her fate to die, since she was part of the Black Fang. Isn't that right?_

"Mark!"

But I'm the worst of all. _My orders._ Those deaths. _All in the name of justice._ All as a part of my "plans". _What right have I to end their lives?_

What right do I have to play God?

So much blood on my hands. _They are covered with so much… blood…_

"Dammit! Lyn, Kent! Hold him down!"

No. _This is wrong._

This isn't me. _It isn't me._ I didn't- _It's not me._ It's not me.

_But it is._

No. It's not me. It's not, not, not, not-

_Isn't it?_

My mouth is wrenched open and a cool liquid is poured down my throat. Sweet, yet bitter…

_Just like victory._

xxXXxx

I woke to the sounds of a crackling fire. I opened my eyes to see the familiar sight of a cloth ceiling. It's not Lyn's home, but the tent that we've been staying in on our travels.

I guess I must have blacked out earlier and everybody decided to set up camp.

"Jewel Blade huh? Such a troublesome thing…" I muttered.

That's right. A single name caused me to shut down. Although indirectly, it was still the cause of it.

I shook my head. It's no use thinking about that now. That dream I had…

The memory of that dream was still fresh in my head. Was that me? Mark was the boy's name… and Eva? That wasn't the first time I saw them. Wasn't there another time too? After Sain beat that bandit…

"Mark? Are you awake?"

It was tentative whisper, high pitched and melodic. Lyn?

I sit up, noticing how stiff my body felt, before turning towards the voice.

It was indeed Lyn, although her face was etched with worry.

"That look doesn't suit you Lyn."

My voice came out as a hoarse whisper. That's strange. It shouldn't be. I'm sure I couldn't have been out more than a few hours…

Lyn shook her head and gently urged me to lie down again.

"Rest Mark. You need it. Here, drink some water."

She handed me a skin of water, which I gratefully took. After a few drinks, I noticed that the knights weren't around.

I asked about them, but Lyn just shook her head.

"Not now Mark. Please, rest. You've just recovered from a severe seizure."

Seizure? But I just fainted again… right?

One look at Lyn's face said otherwise though. She looked haggard and worn.

"What happened Lyn?"

Lyn sighed. "I don't know Mark. One minute, you were fine and talking to Kent, the next you were unresponsive and catatonic. And then some bandits showed up and tried to take the Mani Katti-"

I vaguely remember that. A clash of metal and a prideful challenge. But hadn't that occurred earlier? I remember that happening as we entered the temple…

"-I didn't know what to do. You were seizing and convulsing… you just wouldn't stop. It was only when Sain took charge and gave you an elixir that you finally stopped."

I frowned, the implications of my seizure sinking in. If I try to remember too much, will my brain just shut down from the strain? What kind of amnesia does that?

No… something else is going on. Even if one tried to remember their memories that hard, the worst that could happen would be coming up blank.

But each time I've tried consciously remembering something I've been met with pain. Not only that, but this time I wasn't even trying to remember. I just followed a train of thoughts and my brain shutdown before it could reach the end.

Is there something blocking me from these memories? Not only that, but it's even punishing me for trying to remember too many details?

…This is just too cruel.

Lyn sensed my unease and tried to calm me down.

"It's alright Mark. We don't know what happened to you, but we won't just leave you to suffer by yourself. I'm sure Mother Earth arranged for us to meet."

I almost scoffed at that. Sure, Mother Earth might have arranged for us to meet. But she also doesn't want me to have a clue of what's happening to me. But it was the thought that counted so…

"Thanks Lyn."

She gave me a smile.

"Now, rest up Mark. If you're feeling better tomorrow, we'll continue on our journey. But if you aren't, we'll stay here a few more days."

A few days! I sat up to object, but Lyn's stern gaze made me lie back down.

"The only way we'll make it safely to Caelin is if every one of us is hale and healthy. Until then, we rest."

She gave me a fierce glare, daring that I object. Of course I didn't. Not that I had the energy to in the first place.

I nodded and Lyn left the room.

Kent entered shortly after Lyn left. He looked guilty for some reason.

…

…Ah. That's right. I had collapsed after he responded to my question. He must think that he caused me to collapse.

Kent hesitated at first, but after taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Sir Mark. I must sincerely apologize for my actions. I was aware of your condition and yet made a callous remark that endangered your life. For that, I beg your forgiveness."

He gives me a deep bow, almost touching his head to mine, which is quite a feat, considering that I was lying down.

Anyway, I shook my head and said, "It's not a problem Kent. I didn't know that something like that would set me off either, so if anything it's my fault."

"But-"

I shook my head.

"You helped Lyn when I was unable to and that's all that matters. Let's just call it even."

Kent gave me a dubious look, but nodded. As he turned to leave, I could see that a load had been taken off his shoulders. I guess that he doesn't take to well to guilt…

I shrugged and closed my eyes to get some rest, but the tent flap opened again. The only other person who that would be is…

"Sain."

"Mark."

He returns my curt greeting and enters the room, taking a seat on the floor near me.

The sounds of Lyn and Kent whispering over the crackling fire outside could be heard, but my attention was focused on Sain. It was strange.

He seemed to be the exuberant kind of person, especially from the way he was acting when we first met him. But since that night with the ambush, he's been oddly reserved…

"…I'm sorry Mark."

And those words are the strangest of all. I was expecting Sain to have a more uplifting thing to say.

"What for?"

He turned towards me, a pained look in his eyes.

"For all of this. People as young as you shouldn't be involved."

I gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head and stood up. He walked towards the exit but stopped before leaving.

"War. Bloodshed, gore and violence. It is a vicious cycle, ending only to start up in a new place with new people. This journey is no different. Many will die and no one is safe. Not even you Mark."

He leaves the tent then, giving only a few parting words as he does.

"I only hope that this time is different..."

* * *

A/N: Aaand finished. Sorry for the lack of action, but you didn't really think that Mark's continued usage of godly analytical powers came without a price did you? Anyway, I hope I portrayed Mark's state of mind accurately. Not knowing that you're speaking in another language can really mess you up when you realize it, heh. Also, I just had to get this out. Been a long time brewing, but I hope it's to your liking. Maybe? I'm not too good with pacing and all, so we'll see if I can pull off the climax right. Not that it's going to be soon but it's good to be thinking about it, right? Anywho, thanks for reading and reviews would be good. Constructive criticism is also vastly appreciated.

* * *

Edited 1/16/2011 for minor corrections for clarity. However, major edit in Mark's seizure scene. I had forgotten a crucial part of that scene, namely italics. Sorry for that!


	5. Chapter 4: The Captive Maiden

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.

Note: Just above the chapter selection bar there's a row of options. Please click the 1/2. It makes things neater and easier to read for you. Not that you have to, but I recommend it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Captive Maiden**

It's been two weeks since I've met Lyn now. Four days since Lyn inherited the Mani Katti and I suffered a seizure from reading too much into the sacred blade's name. How ridiculous is that? In all seriousness however, I need to be careful. If something like that was enough to send me into a seizure, I'd hate to think of what would happen if I suddenly recover all my memories.

Anyway, ever since then the knights have been giving me a wide berth. Kent seems to be afraid to talk to me in case he upsets me and Sain's been giving me strange looks of pity and sadness. Normally, I would be irritated. Well, normally meaning if I hadn't gotten a life-threatening seizure. Nevertheless, I can understand their actions.

Not Lyn's.

"Lyn… care to explain again why I have to sit in front of you while you have the reins to the horse?"

Lyn sighed. "Must I? This is the fifth time you know."

Apparently, Lyn is very conscientious about making sure the person she cares for is kept healthy. Very conscientious. It was half a week before she decided that I was healthy enough to travel… and even then, she insisted that I ride with her. In front of her. While she has her arms wrapped _around_ me as she takes the reins.

"Yeah. Just remind me again." It'll keep my mind from wandering to other trains of thought.

She sighed again and said, "I won't risk having your condition worsen under the knights' care."

"Right."

And that is how I got placed into this awkward situation. I wished we had more horses but seeing as Lyn forgot to buy one in Bulgar, we had to make do without. Not that I don't like riding with Lyn. She's a much smoother rider than Sain ever was. It's just… the pressing matters that I have to deal with because of it. And amused glances from the knights as they ride along-side us.

Lyn's arms are quite soft though… and the smell of herbs around her is quite calming. And it's nice feeling- No.

I shook my head. It's neither the place, time, nor season for that. Though Lyn doesn't seem to mind… No. It's best to not think about it.

Lyn seemed to have noticed my mental quandary as she asked, "Are you alright Mark? Is my riding upsetting you in any way?"

Oh no Lyn, not at all. Quite the contrary… Um. Actually, let's get back to the question at hand.

"Er… not really," I answer, "I'm just a bit distracted at the moment."

And if there's such a thing as a God out there, we need to have a heart to heart chat about your sense of humor. Or maybe a fist to face chat. You have a particularly cruel sense of humor. What have I done to you anyway?

A soft, "If you say so," comes from Lyn after my response.

It's quiet after that save for the rush of the Sacaen winds and the gallop of the horses. Although I think I heard a certain knight snicker next to us. And here I thought he was above that after what he said to me last time. Sigh.

The Taliver mountains rapidly grow in size as we approach. From what I can recall, they're what separates Bern from Sacae.

Now, we could just cross these mountains and head to Lycia through Bern… but I doubt that they'd let a Sacaen nomad and a pair of Lycian knights pass the border. Heck, I think that our journey would end right there and then. Since we don't want that to happen, we're going to ride along the mountains to the west, crossing the border that way. Unfortunately, these mountains are also home to quite a few bandits. I hope that we don't have to deal with them too much.

"Mark," Lyn said, "You said you came from Bern through those mountains right? Do they seem familiar?"

Hm. I vaguely recall seeing those mountains before, but I can't place any events or memories with it. If I did, I guess I wasn't paying much attention. Or my amnesia is that bad.

"A little," I respond, "They don't feel unfamiliar to me, but I can't say I know them either."

A soft rustling of cloth behind me tells me that Lyn nodded. I would turn around to confirm it, but that would put me face to face with Lyn. We're just a bit too close for comfort right now.

The galloping of the horses change sounds as the terrain shifts from grassy plains to rocky pavement. We've reached the trail winding up the mountain. Hopefully, we can stay at one of the Taliver villages.

You know, I wish I was riding with Kent or Sain right now. It'd be nice to get some more insight into Caelin's situation. If I remember right, Kent said something about Lundgren plotting to take the throne. I'm going to need to get the whole situation out of them. I've a feeling things are going to get out of hand as soon as we cross the Lycian border. I'll need to start planning for it.

The knights are having a whispered conversation on the side, probably about me. Lyn's been quiet for a while now. She must have exhausted her questions. For now at least. But now I have to deal with other… issues. Lyn's close enough for me to feel her breath on my neck. Not that I don't mind, but... the mind tends to wander.

…I'll start a conversation. That'll work. And keep my mind from straying to other things. Yes. There's a lot I don't know about Lyn. This is a great time to get to know her. Not that I have any ulterior motives mind you! It's just a good idea to get to know your troops sometimes. Anyway…

"Lyn?" I ask.

"Yes Mark?"

Wait. What should I ask? Likes? Interests? Hobbies? Er… those are a bit personal though. Lyn might mistake my intent. Then maybe… friends? Yes, that's good.

"Do you have any friends?"

Wait. Did I really ask that? She had her whole village wiped out by bandits and I had the nerve to ask if she had friends? Even if I'm suffering from some sort of amnesia, that's not the type of thing you ask. I didn't think that seizure affected my judgment much, but I'm beginning to have some doubts about that.

Thankfully, Lyn didn't seem to mind.

"I do. Only one though. Oh, I mean other than you Mark."

I nodded, relieved that I hadn't asked a callous question.

"Her name's Florina, a Pegasus knight in training," Lyn said. "It's funny how we met actually…"

"Oh? How so?"

Lyn giggled. Giggled. It's good to see that her friend lets her be the girl she should be, but it's also a bit unsettling. Not that it's unpleasant in any way, of course. Just… unsettling.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Lyn continued. "I was out hunting when I saw her. A large shadow suddenly loomed over me and I looked up to see Florina and her Pegasus. I thought that the sight of Florina and her Pegasus in flight was breathtaking at the time. I still do actually. Do you know how exhilarating flying in the air is?"

I shook my head, smiling as Lyn told her story.

"You should try it sometime! It's the most wonderful feeling!"

"I'll make sure to Lyn. Now, you were saying…?"

"Oh, right! Anyway, I saw her flying in the sky and stood transfixed by the sight. It was so enchanting to watch her fly with her steed. But then, out of all the places to land on the plains, she managed to land in a tree! Not only that, but she had somehow knocked down a beehive too!"

I imagined a small girl and her Pegasus crash landing in a tree as Lyn went hunting. Then a horde of bees burst out from beneath them as the tree shakes…

I burst out laughing.

"That's too funny! What happened next?"

I felt Lyn begin to shrug behind me and carefully lean forward. Phew, awkward moment avoided.

"I laughed for a while before helping her out of the tree. She wasn't stung too badly, but she still needed to be treated."

I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure a smile would fill Lyn's face right now if I turned.

"Florina was dreadfully embarrassed, but agreed to my help and we got to know each other as she healed. It turns out that she wants to be a Pegasus knight like her older sisters, but she's dreadfully shy around men…"

Lyn continued to tell me tales about the times she and Florina spent on the plains as we continued onwards. Hearing her talk, I could understand how she was able to live alone so long on the plains without her tribe. Though it was lonely, those small breaks where Florina flew to see her let her be a normal girl for a while.

They must be close… It makes me wonder if I have anyone like that waiting for me somewhere.

xxXXxx

Sadly, the sun had set before we could reach Taliver village. We were forced to camp once again. As we were in the thick of bandit territory, we took turns keeping an eye out for bandits. Right now, it was my turn to keep watch with Kent. I doubt that bandits will attack though. It's just a feeling, but I'm sure of it.

It was dark out, but the pale light of the moon was enough to see by. The mountain surroundings were devoid of any life, the moon making the pale stone look bone-like. A bit disturbing, but not too much.

Anyway, I hadn't noticed, but the starry sky is beautiful. Though the constellations are a bit strange. For some reason, a different set of constellations come to mind like a bear and dragon. Still, though I don't know any of them, The constellations give me a sense of peace and calm.

It's nice being able to enjoy the stars like this at times. I miss having a nice bed under me though. Nice, fluffy pillows. Soft, warm sheets. A cozy mattress… Ah just thinking about it makes me sleepy. Hopefully we can sleep at an inn tomorrow.

Kent walked over to my post.

"Sir Mark," he said, "If you wish to rest you may. I will stand watch until the next rotation."

Kent, the ever-dutiful knight. He _would _offer to take over. It's a kind offer, but I don't want to leave him alone.

"Thanks Kent, but I'm alright. I was just thinking about how nice it'd be to sleep on a proper bed again."

Kent nodded.

"Yes, but a soldier must resign themselves to such events, especially on a journey such as this. One must be ever watchful, fully aware of their surroundings and allies," he said.

I yawned in response.

"I know that Kent. But I'm not a soldier. Besides, I know you can take care of us."

Kent nodded again, his cheeks flushing. Huh. He must not be acknowledged much at the castle. Or maybe he's just not used to praise.

"Very well Mark. Then if you don't mind, I will go back to my post now."

I nodded and he walked away. Before long, I found my eyes drawn back to the starry sky. It makes me wonder. At night, the blue sky is replaced by a black void, lightly dotted with twinkling gems. This is the true state of the world, obscured only by the light of the sun. But at night when the light has gone away, we can see the universe as it truly is.

Darkness reveals the truth and light obscures it… isn't that so?

I shrugged and went back to my watch as the night turned to day.

xxXXxx

We left early the next day and arrived at one of the Taliver villages while the sun was still low in the sky. I had been expecting a run-down village since we were in Taliver territory, but not the sight that greeted us.

From the outside, the village had looked to be just another worn-out village. The town gates were damaged and the houses ruined, but I didn't worry about it. It was only as we approached that I realized it.

"My lord…" Kent whispered.

I didn't say anything, too stunned by the sight in front of me to respond.

Bones were strewn across the streets. Corpses piled up in the center of the village, young and old, all dead. And they were fresh, the blood still pooling beneath them. Blood. Gore. Death.

I paled, gagging as the wind picked up and carried the metallic scent of blood. The scent hadn't bothered me at all before when we were in battle. It still doesn't, but the combination of both the scene and the scent of blood was too much. I can rationalize violence and things like this during battle, but this- this was a massacre. It was completely unlike the calm of battle. Unnatural. It was… horrific beyond belief. Unrestrained slaughter. That was what happened here.

I turned away from the scene unable to stand the sight any longer. As I did, I saw that Lyn's face was set in a hard mask, disgust and rage fighting for dominance. But as she met my gaze, worry took precedent over other emotions. She spurred the horse into a gallop and we left the village, the billowing wind sounding like laments of the recently dead.

The knights caught up and we rode on in silence, a non-verbal agreement between us as we each dealt with the gruesome sight.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget, but the scene stayed firmly in my sight. I couldn't turn away from it or forget. There was just no reason for it. All those people, dead. Their lives, their dreams stolen in an instant by bandits. Where is their justice? Why does nobody help them? Why-

"Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

I looked up, surprised to hear Kent echo my thoughts. He scowled and looked enraged. I can understand why. I've heard those rulers in Lycia are benevolent and care for their citizens. Not to mention their duties as nobles. To see innocent people meet a fate like that completely contradicts his beliefs.

I looked over at Sain to see his reaction and was surprised to see a cynical smile on his face.

"Marquess? Hah!" Sain bitterly laughed as he answered Kent. "Did you not know Kent? Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. Our lady knows that best. No marquess holds power here. Not the King of Bern, not any marquess, nobody at all."

Kent paled at Sain's words and he quickly turned to Lyn.

"I- I'm sorry milady," he stammered. "I did not- I had forgotten. I-"

Lyn shook her head and quietly said, "It's alright Kent."

She looked off in the distance, a somber expression settling on her face.

"My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. But by now…"

Lyn shook her head. "There's no one left. The Lorca tribe is gone. And the Taliver- they're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never."

The Taliver… to think that there would be those that would be so ruthless without reason. A band of murderous men seeking only blood. I know bandits are a commonplace occurrence, especially in poor areas. But for these bandits to be so bloodthirsty as to wipe out a village…

"I am not running away," Lyn said with conviction. "I will be back someday. I'll be stronger. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Sain rapped his chest plate for emphasis and said, "When the time comes, bring me with you."

"Sain." Lyn smiled at his display of bravado.

Kent looked amused but then said, "Don't forget me, either."

"Kent…" Lyn gave him a smile as well.

I smirked as I watched the rest of the group bond. It's amazing how close they've gotten in such a short time. Then again, Kent and Sain are practically sworn to Lyn's fealty. But regardless, they're extremely loyal and good people. And then there's me. I can't let myself be shown up now can I?

I cleared my throat and added, "Or me. I'll make sure those bandits pay for their crimes. Besides, how else are you going to organize a large-scale raid?"

"Mark. I… You're…"

I grinned at Lyn's bemusement.

"Thank you." Lyn gave me a grateful smile, different from the one she gave the knights.

Huh. Does that mean she cares for my opinion more? Wait. I _am_ the tactician. That explains it… right? Anyway, I tuned out Lyn and the knights as they continued talking. The conversation had shifted towards Lyn's family and I feel uncomfortable listening in. What they share is theirs alone. As an outsider, I have no right to listen…

xxXXxx

We rode past a few more villages as we continued towards the border. They were in a much better shape than the first one. Well, better in that everyone was still alive. The buildings weren't that much better off actually. I considered the possibility of staying in one of them, but the fear in the villagers' eyes ruled that out. Any village that housed travelers must be targets for the bandits after all. There's no point in causing harm without reason.

"…I guess it's going to be another night under the stars." I muttered.

Lyn perked up at this. Out of all of us, she enjoyed sleeping under the open sky the most. Even with the tent, she still preferred to sleep out in the open. Not that we let her, of course.

"Cheer up Mark!" she said. "What better roof than the sky itself to sleep under?"

I shook my head and Sain groaned. Knowing him, he was hoping to spend some… quality time at an inn. No doubt chatting up the maidens there, but I digress. As we approached the latest village, a man with a teal tunic walked out. He turned his head as if looking for someone. He froze when he saw us and waved.

"Hey! You lot over there!"

Lyn pulled the horse to a stop, a motion mimicked by the knights. Or was it cavaliers? I never could figure out the difference. Are they knights if they swear fealty to a liege? Or are they cavaliers for riding horses? Or are they both? Bah, I'll ask them later.

"Be on your guard milady. It could be a trap," Kent warned. Again, the ever-dutiful knight.

Sain laughed and said, "Calm down Kent. As if any harm could come to Lyndis with us here!"

I ignored the knights' antics as I examined the approaching man, who looked to be a younger man than I thought he was as he approached. He wore a quiver on his belt, which was filled with arrows. He also carried a wooden bow and, judging from the bracer and light leather padding he wore, he knew how to use it.

"My name's Wil! But that's not important! Tell me. Are you lot in a hurry?"

The knights and Lyn shared a quick glance, wondering how to respond. Really, it's not that hard to decide everyone. Wil doesn't look like he's a bad guy!

I shrugged and answered, "Not really, why?"

I could feel three glares burning a hole behind me. I shrugged it off. Wil looked urgent. And I've got a bad feeling about this all… like I forgot to do something. Something important.

I quickly rid my head of those thoughts as I saw Wil's relieved look.

"That's great!" he said. "Then can you lot help me out?"

"Su-" I started to say, but Kent interjected.

"Milady. I believe it is imperative that we continue on our journey. There's no time-"

Lyn raised a hand, silencing Kent and turning towards Wil as she does so.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

Kent sighed and sat back. Sain gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder and muttered assurances…, which sounded more like advice than anything else. I could've sworn I heard something like, "Good try Kent!" and "Next time, focus more on what the lady wants!" Meh.

I shrugged and turned my attention back to Wil who had started an animated explanation of his predicament.

"It's the bandits! A pair of them took a Pegasus knight away a short while ago!"

Kent scoffed. "A Pegasus knight should be more than enough to take care of some lowly bandits."

I sighed at Kent's callous remark. I can understand him wanting to return Lyn to Caelin, but really?

Sain hid his face in his hands at Kent's remark and muttered, "I need to take him to that inn sometime… uptight…"

Ignoring the implications of Sain's statement, I looked back at Wil to see him shaking his head.

"That's what I thought at first! I mean they're the pride of Ilia right?"

We all nodded, although I could see Lyn getting a little pale.

"Right! But this Pegasus knight looked a bit young. She was terrified of the bandits! That's why I'm worried. I'm afraid that she might be a trainee…"

Lyn turned frightfully pale at this bit of information. I don't see why- Oh. Right.

"Florina."

Wil gave me a curious look.

"Florina…?"

"A friend," Lyn interjected. "My very best. Now tell me Wil, did the Pegasus knight have wavy lavender hair? Around shoulder-length?"

He didn't need to answer. The look on his face was enough.

Ilian's tended to have striking hair colors that reflect the beautiful yet harsh climate they lived in. The females especially show this trait. The "blessing of the snow dragons" it was called. Blue, teal, violet and hairs of all hues in between were common there. As such, it would be hard to miss someone with Florina's hair color. Add that on to the other factors and there was no doubt that this Pegasus knight was Lyn's friend.

Just thinking that made my blood ran cold. A brief sense of nausea and déjà vu hits me as a series of images flashed through my mind. A timid girl, flinching whenever men spoke to her. The girl becoming more confident after many battles. The girl standing by Lyn's side throughout numerous battles. This same timid girl who is at the mercy of bandits at this very moment…

I can't accept it. I won't let the inevitable conclusion to that event come to pass.

"Where."

It was not a question but a command. I saw a brief look of surprise flash on Lyn's face.

"They just left a while ago, so you should be able to catch them on horseback," Wil said, "I think they went off on the main path."

I nodded and took the reins, already deciding on a plan of action.

Lyn gave me a questioning look and asked, "Mark. Are we-?"

I cut her off. "The longer we wait, the longer Florina is with the bandits. We've no time to waste."

I spurred the horse into a gallop. The knights did the same.

"Woohoo!" Sain shouted, "Time to save a damsel in distress!"

Heh. Sain would say that. Kent might be the dutiful knight, but Sain is the archetype of one from a fairytale. Typical… Wait. Aren't the red knights supposed to be the exuberant ones? And the green knights the serious ones?

Caught up in that thought, I forgot about Wil as we rode away.

"Wait! What about me!"

xxXXxx

Before long, the bandits came into view. They were on the main path just like Wil said. It appears that they were taking a break.

Florina was bound to her Pegasus and were being towed along by a duo of bandits. One looked to be a Fighter and the other a simple Brigand. For a minute, my blood boiled as I thought the bandits had done something to her, but as we approached I realized that she was just unconscious. Her clothes were ruffled, but thankfully not disturbed in ways indicating inappropriate actions on her by the bandits. The distress must have been too much for her.

I sighed and motioned for the knights to stop, halting my own horse as well. Thankfully, the bandits were making enough of a din that the sounds of our horses went unnoticed. We dismounted and I noted the distance between us. About 25 meters, give or take a few.

"So dear tactician, how are we going to rescue the fair maiden?" Sain asked jovially.

Kent sighed at Sain's statement but Lyn smiled. It's good to see that Sain knows how to calm people down. Without that, I'm sure Lyn would be on a murderous rampage right now. Her vendetta against bandits coupled with her best friend being kidnapped by a few… it's bound to happen. Not that I'd let her though. Don't want us all getting killed by her naivety and righteous fury.

I smiled as Sain continued to make idle chatter to calm Lyn and Kent… Oh right. Battle preparations.

I concentrated and the information I had been ignoring since we arrived comes to the fore. Amazingly, it's even more detailed than it was in the other battles I've been in. Maybe me getting that seizure had something to do with it? I guess almost dying does have some benefits after all… though I don't think I want to have that happen again. I should be more careful with what I try to see/remember just in case.

Anyway, battle preparations start.

There are ten enemy units. Thugs roaming the area.

5 brigands, level 3. Equipped with iron axes.

1 brigand, level 5. Equipped with steel axe. A marker indicates him as the leader.

2 mercenaries, level 2. Equipped with iron swords.

1 fighter, level 3. Dorcas. _A man from a small village in Bern. Fights for his wife, Natalie._ Equipped with hand axe…

Wait, what?

I blink and look at the fighter again. Unlike the other nameless bandits, this one has both a name and description. That shouldn't mean anything unless-

A smaller note appears next to his name. "Persuasion possible." Interesting. I'm going to have to make sure to talk to him then. Don't want anyone to die unless they have to… and that sounds extremely morbid. I wonder if there's something wrong with my personality. That thought was quite cold just then.

I shook my head to clear it. Don't need extraneous thoughts right now. Stray thoughts mean lessened concentration. For someone like me whose mind is his only benefit, this is fatal. If you have time to think, think of ways to end the conflict.

Terrain is rocky pavement. The rocks provide loose footing so evasion is increased by a factor of ten.

Conditions for victory: _Rout._

Conditions for defeat: _If any unit is slain or the bandits escape with Florina._

More detailed information is available, but irrelevant to the current situation.

We are outnumbered if I have only Lyn and the knights fight. Even if I join in, the odds are still against us.

Considering possible methods of attack.

I am unskilled in weapons. Usage is still possible, but a single blow is all that I will be able to land. Therefore, my attacks must be lethal. Unfortunately, I am unarmed. Lyn has a spare sword, but I am unaccustomed to its use. There is a possibility I can recall memories that will allow me to fight. However, there is also a high probability doing so will render me incapable of further combat.

I stop that train of thought for now and consider other options.

We will have an advantage if Kent and Sain fight on horseback. Speed and striking power will be increased.

Also, Lyn and I are unaccustomed to mounted combat. Dismount is recommended.

Relevant information recalled. I have detailed knowledge of the human body. Weak spots and vulnerabilities are outlined. Attack utilizing this knowledge is effective. However, my body is still unsuited for combat. Accelerated perception may be able to aid combat. Caution must be exercised. This method will only work against those unprepared and not at all against extremely skilled opponents.

I let out the breath that I had been holding. Barely any time has passed at all since I began planning. But I see it now, the course to victory. I dismount the horse and motion everyone to do the same.

Once they have, I began relaying my orders.

"Here is the plan," I began. "Lyn and I will fight on foot while you two knights will fight on horseback. The key here is for you two to make continuous passes through the bandits and attacking, not allowing them the chance to counter. Lyn and I will focus on taking out any you miss."

Kent and Sain nodded and mounted their horses again. They, along with Lyn, gave me a doubtful look as I said I would be fighting though.

I quickly speak to allay their worries and explain my reasoning.

"It is essential that I also participate in combat. We are outnumbered. Until we have enough allies, I must participate directly in combat."

Kent raised his brow at this and said, "Mark, did you not say that you aren't a soldier? I recall yesterday that-"

I waved him off. "This is true. However, I am sure that I am capable of at least defending myself. I do not have a weapon, but that does not mean I am not a threat in combat."

Lyn and Sain both nodded in response to that.

"It's true," Lyn said, "Mark showed himself to be quite capable when we first met. Although, the way he fought was quite unexpected."

"That's right," Sain added, "He can fight on his feet. Don't worry about it Kent! Let's just focus on doing our jobs eh?"

Kent frowned. "…If you all think this is for the best then I have no complaints. Still, I find it hard to believe that Mark is capable of fighting."

I shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me. Anyway, try to avoid the one with the hand axe. I don't think that he wants to fight if he can help it. He looks to be in dire straits and this is the only path left to him. Let me deal with him. I think I can persuade him."

I'm met with a round of dubious looks. I shrugged in response. Hey, I can't explain how I know something. That should be a given by now, right?

"Anyway, are you all ready?"

A series of nods from everyone indicated they were.

"Then let's go!"

xxXXxx

The battle has begun. There are nine enemy units.

Kent and Sain set off at a gallop, their respective sword and lance at the ready. Lyn and I run after them. Lyn had the Mani Katti drawn, its blade shining in response to her resolve. I just try my best to keep pace.

The knights reach the bandits as planned and make a pass with their weapons. Kent hacks at a pair of brigands while he rides pass, killing one by carving out his head while wounding another. Sadly, they were only the lower level grunts and not the leader.

Sain spears one of the mercenaries with his lance on his charge. He tosses the corpse to the side to free his lance.

We've drawn the bandits' full attention now and they draw their weapons.

"What's this?" the leader of the bandits said, "A group of heroes appearing to save the pretty lady? Hah! C'mon out boys, let's show'em their place!"

At those words, one of the brigands and the remaining mercenary charge.

The leader turns to Dorcas and the brigand guarding Florina and shouts, "Oi, Dorcas! If your axe ain't just for show then today's the day to show what you can do! Guard our prize and we'll give you a share later!"

Ah, so I was right. Dorcas isn't like the other bandits. I just need to get to him and-

My thoughts are cut off as the brigand lunges at me with his axe.

"Tch."

It's too fast for me to stop so I jump to the side and let the blow crash to the ground. My eyes widened as a small crater appeared where I had just been. This'll be harder than I thought it was.

I hear words echo in my head just then.

_End of turn 1._

_Units remaining: 7_

Well, that's new. Handy though.

I quickly glance at the others to see how they're doing. The knights had circled back and starting another pass. The remaining enemies are thankfully preoccupied with the knights, gauging them to be the more formidable foes. Lyn was locked in combat with the mercenary.

I turn back to my own adversary to see that he's getting ready for another blow.

I slow my breathing and concentrate on the axe. The only way I will get damaged by that axe is if my body gets caught in its line of effect. If I can dodge that, I can effectively counter with my own attack.

The brigand lunges again but this time I can see exactly where the axe will fall. A vertical line aimed from my head to my toe. It will hit me in about 1.5 seconds. Fast. But I'm ready for it this time.

As the axe falls, I quickly swivel on my right foot and strike the brigand's solar plexus with my fist as he passes. Not wasting any time, I withdraw my arm and use my momentum from my swivel to deliver and elbow strike to the back of the bandit's neck as he hits the ground.

A satisfying crack sounds out and I stand up, having been forced to my knees with my attack.

Blood is pounding through my head as I do, but there's no time for me to rest.

I turn to see that Lyn had dealt with the mercenary and headed towards the leader. The knights also felled a duo of brigands and were closing in on the leader. Seeing that they had the situation under control, I picked up my felled adversary's axe and sprinted towards Dorcas and the brigand "guarding" Florina.

It's heavy, but I don't intend to use it anyway. I just need something to keep the lethal hits away while I persuade Dorcas. The brigand sees me coming and readies his axe. Dorcas does as well, but hesitates upon seeing my face.

Words echo in my head again, indicating another minute of combat passing.

_End of turn 2._

_Enemy units: 3_

As the distance between us closes to three meters the brigand lunges at me with his axe in a vertical strike. I counter with a horizontal strike from my borrowed axe aiming for the handle.

I miss and hit the axe head instead. Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to make it go completely off course. A searing line of fire across my left arm proves that. I ignore it and knock the brigand to the ground, taking advantage of his momentary imbalance from missing his mark. Heh, pun intended.

Anyway, I use the brief pause in the combat to speak to Dorcas. I'm sure I can persuade him. I look up and see that he's already shaken from seeing me hurt. Good, this will work out kindly.

"Hey mister! You don't seem like a bad guy! Can you help me?"

A complex series of emotions pass his stoic face. Before he can respond, the brigand gets up and laughs as he readies another blow.

"Heh heh. Tough luck kid, but that guy there's desperate for gold. Ain't no way you gonna get help. Why don't you just hurry up and DIE!"

He emphasizes his last word with another swing from his axe. I try to redirect it again but the blood loss from my earlier wound has made me too slow. I can't swing the axe in time!

"For the love of God! Gah!"

I dive to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker every passing second.

The words echo again.

_End of turn 3._

_Enemy units: 3_

I quickly glance over to see that the bandit leader is actually holding his own against everybody. Damn. Did I miscalculate?

The brigand wrenches his axe out of the ground and casually strolls towards me. His stride is filled with swagger, assured that he'll win this.

"Well kid, time's up."

He raised his axe over his head with both hands like an executioner.

"Say good bye!"

I scrabble to get out of the way but the combination of my weakening body, the slippery pavement and my now limp arm results in me unable to do so.

I shoot Dorcas a desperate glance, but he shakes his head at me. Damn.

I give up on my efforts to get out of the way and try to lift my axe over my body. A desperate gambit. The brigand starts to swing and I maneuver the axe over my chest. This is it…

The words echo again, sounding off like a death sentence.

_End of turn 4._

_Enemy units: 1_

I'm done for…

xxXXxx

Wait, one enemy unit?

"Mark!"

"Sir Mark!"

"No!"

Lyn, Kent and Sain shout out respectively, but I'm too astonished to respond. Blood dripped down on me from the brigand. A hand axe protrudes from the man's chest, thrown with enough force to pierce through. Dorcas walked over and helped me to my feet, a sad look on his face.

_Enemy units: 0_

_Battle End. Victory achieved._

"I'm sorry about not helping you earlier," he said. He offered me a vulnerary as he spoke which I gratefully downed. I grimaced at the bitter taste, but sigh in relief at my healing wound.

"Thanks."

Dorcas shook his head.

"No, thank you. It was because of you that I realized my error." Dorcas sighed. "My wife would be disappointed in me if she saw what I was doing. Abducting a young girl and her Pegasus to sell for gold…" He shook his head. "Even if I need gold… this isn't the right way to do it."

"I see."

So Dorcas joined these bandits because he needed gold. Since his info said he fought for his wife, she must be in need of some medicine or something. That seems about right. Dorcas doesn't look like a bad guy after all. And there really isn't any other way to make money around here. Not that money would be accepted anyway. Solid gold was the only currency they accepted in these parts.

Hm…

"Florina! Are you alright!"

I was pulled from my thoughts as Lyn set about freeing Florina. The Pegasus neighed happily as it saw Lyn. Seems that it recognizes her.

Dorcas looked at the sight with a watchful eye. "Ah, so she was a companion of yours?"

I nodded. Wait, that's not quite right.

"Er… sort of. The girl that you guys abducted…" Dorcas winced at that but I continued speaking. "Is a good friend of my traveling companion there." I pointed at Lyn to clarify.

"I see. And the knights?"

"Well… that's a long story actually…"

Before I could elaborate, a worn out Wil marched down the road. He took a few looks around him before turning towards me.

"What'd I miss?"

xxXXxx

"So let me get this straight. Lyn is the long-lost heir to the Caelin canton and you lot are helping her get there?"

I took a sip from my glass of juice.

"Sort of. It's not like the Marquess is dead though. Lyn just wants to meet her remaining family. Oh, and I'm the amnesiac tactician helping them out."

Wil gave me a dubious look.

"Right. Er… give me a few."

He took a deep drink from his mug before slamming it back on the table.

"Ok. Wanna run that by me again?"

I sighed.

We had returned to the village we met Wil at after rescuing Florina. Apparently, those bandits we fought were the group of thugs that regularly harassed them. Now that they're gone, the villagers won't have to worry about raids anymore. In celebration of their saviors, they're letting us stay here for the night and throwing a huge feast in our honor.

…I don't really see the logic in that considering that this is the home territory of the Taliver bandits, but I guess any excuse to party is a good thing.

Anyway, Lyn and Kent had went off earlier to discuss something, probably more strategy. Florina went to the stable with her Pegasus and Sain was flirting with the ladies, finally back to his old self. Meanwhile, I was sitting at a table in the local pub with Wil and Dorcas explaining our situation. The two had both ordered the local special. I ordered a glass of juice for myself not wanting to risk a splitting headache on top of a hangover anytime soon.

It turns out that Wil's a really energetic person. Really energetic. If he hadn't told me his age, I would've thought he was a kid from the way he acted. Dorcas turned out to be a really quiet person. A few questions here and there, but otherwise he just sat and sipped his drink.

I swirled the juice around in my glass as I gazed around the room. It had a rustic look to it. The wooden chairs and tables that we used were worn but had a homely feel to them. It makes sense considering that not many travelers pass by here. There actually weren't many people in here right now. Most of the villagers were down at the plaza enjoying a large bonfire. The only people here were us, the barista and a few of the rougher-looking men who wanted a cool beer.

"Mark."

I turned towards Dorcas, who had called my name.

"Yes?"

He looked hesitant, but then asked, "You say that you are helping the heir to the Caelin canton. Would she be willing to take on my services?"

I smiled. "Of course Dorcas! We need all the help we can get! Although, it might be a while before you get paid. And it's actually quite dangerous with us. Lyn's got a tyrannical great-uncle who wants her dead. There's probably going to be a lot of assassination attempts between now and then."

Dorcas shrugged. "It can't be as bad as what I was doing before I met you."

"That's true."

I took another sip of my drink. Mmm, apple.

Wil slammed his mug down on the table. "Wait a minute! Do you think I could come along too?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. But are you sure you want to? Don't you have family to get back to?"

Wil hesitated. "Well… I do. I can't go back to them though. Not yet…"

I nodded, understanding his plight. "On a quest to find yourself right?"

Wil laughed. "Yeah, sort of. Anyway, I'm actually at a bit of a crossroads myself. I had my money stolen, so I kinda need the work."

"Alright let me go talk to Lyn about this."

I down the rest of my juice and stand up. "You two just relax. I'll ask her right now. If she says no then I'll come back to tell you. Otherwise just head to your rooms after you're done, alright?"

The two nodded and I left the pub.

xxXXxx

It took me a while, but I eventually found Lyn with Florina at the stable. I saw Kent along the way there, but he seemed too preoccupied with looking after his troublesome companion that he ignored my greeting.

Anyway, the two girls saw my approach and waved me over.

"Mark," Lyn said as I arrived, "Let me introduce you to Florina. You already know about her. Florina, this is Mark. I found him on the plains about two weeks ago. He's lost his memories but is nice enough to help me out anyway."

"Nice to meet you Florina."

I stuck out my hand. Lyn gave me a strange look, but that quickly changed to surprise as Florina took my hand.

"It's… nice to meet you… Mark."

Her voice was a soft whisper, barely audible. It made me think of freshly fallen snow whose beauty is disturbed by the slightest touch. Quite fitting.

Her eyes met mine as we held hands. I know she's Lyn's age, but she seems so much younger and… innocent. Her wide eyes and open face just made me feel like I had to protect her from harm. She just had that impression about her. And her eyes… they were the clearest blue I had ever seen. They looked exactly like the skies that she soared through with her Pegasus.

I realized then that I had been staring and, remembering what Lyn said about her being a timid girl, I let go of her hands and looked away after mumbling an apology.

I turned back to Lyn. "Anyway, I have something to talk with you about Lyn."

"Ah, I had something I wanted to talk with you too."

I paused, giving her the chance to talk first.

"No, you can go first Mark. I'll wait."

I nodded. "Alright. Wil and Dorcas wanted me to ask you if they could work for you. They'd be hired help until you reach Caelin. They're also willing to wait until after you've finished your quest for payment as well."

"I see." Lyn considered this.

"I think it's a good idea, personally. We honestly need all the help we can get, especially when we get to Lycia. I doubt your great-uncle will just let you saunter into Caelin without a fight."

Lyn nodded. "I agree. Besides, that fits perfectly with what I wanted to ask you."

I gave her a questioning look. "What did you want to ask about?"

Lyn gestured towards Florina.

"Florina here is a Pegasus knight in-training like I told you. Their knighting ceremony is to join a group of freelance soldiers to further their training. Unfortunately, most groups of mercenaries are men. You already know how timid she is with men."

Lyn frowned. "Though you seem to be the exception. Florina? Care to explain?"

Florina desperately shook her head, not wanting to elaborate. Lyn shrugged and went back to her speech.

"Anyway, I was wondering whether we could take her with us. But now with Dorcas and Wil, we're more than qualified for it, right? We've even got an actual tactician after all."

"Sounds good!"

Lyn smiled. "Thanks for understanding Mark. She needs special attention though…"

"Lyn!"

"It's true!"

Florina frowned and pouted a little.

Lyn laughed but then turned back to me. "Anyway, I can count on you, right Mark?"

"Of course!"

I turned towards Florina and give her a smile. "Welcome aboard Florina!"

She nodded and returned my smile with a meek one of her own.

xxXXxx

After my discussion with Lyn and Florina, I decided to turn in for the night. It would be a long ride tomorrow and I needed all the rest I could get. Fighting earlier, as short as it was, took a lot out of me. I jumped onto the feather bed as soon as I opened the door, eager to get some rest in. Something poked the side of my leg from my pocket as I laid on the bed though, so I pulled it out to see what it was.

"This thing, huh?"

It was my sword hilt. I guess I never took it out of my pocket. Strange how I'd notice it now though. Thinking nothing of it, I went to sleep.

xxXXxx

_A boy with mousy brown hair stood at the head of an army. An enchanted sword in his hand, he directed his troops towards victory against nigh impossible odds. As his army marched onwards, the body count of those he killed piled up. Ten, twenty, fifty, one hundred. More and more died as he led his allies through an impossible quest. With each death, he grew colder and colder rationalizing it as the necessities of war. As long as those he held dear were safe, nothing else mattered. He had already lost everything once. There was nothing that could phase him._

_He too fought on the battlefield with his allies, fighting savagely with that enchanted blade that seemed to drink his victims' blood. It was a frightening style of combat, one that put fear in both his enemies and his allies that saw it. Every move was calculated. He knew he was less skilled than his opponents so he purposefully left openings to exploit. If a stab wound to his non-sword arm allowed him to slay his opponents, he took the wound. Even suffering from numerous wounds all over his body, he would continue onwards through sheer will, his eyes as cold as the steel of his sword._

_Fighting with such reckless abandon, it made one wonder whether he wanted to die or if he had something he had to prove without a doubt. Or maybe it was just that he didn't consider himself at all. He too was just another piece in the game. He might lead, but at the same time his duty is to his men. So is it that he considers their life so much above his own that he completely disregards it? It did not matter._

_He was seen by many as distant, aloof. His tactics were as often ingenious as they were ruthless. They often called for the complete elimination of all enemy troops. Nothing was out of his code of ethics. If there were supplies nearby that could be put to better use, they would be used. If the bodies of the enemy could be used, they would. He won battles not through kindness but sheer ruthlessness and a willingness to do what others would not._

_It was… sad. So very cold eyes in one so young. It made one wonder what trials he had undergone to be like that, what trials he had endured to be forged into a living machine of war._

_But against impossible odds, his army reached the end. And when it was over, he slipped away unnoticed and forgotten except for those who had gotten past that harsh surface. For those few that knew his story, they could only lament silently for their friend. They could only grieve for the life of one who had lost everything too many times to count. They could only pray that, one day, he would get it all back._

* * *

A/N: And there's the end of this chapter. Sorry for missing my deadline, but a lot of plot ideas hit me as I was writing and I added them to my plotline. In return, I made this chapter a bit longer than I had originally planned to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Oh right, I've also updated my profile. I'm going to have a continually updating inventory and hint list for Mark on there, so do check. Also, I'm open to suggestions on pairings so they're welcome. I don't think I mentioned it earlier. Reviews are also much appreciated. How was the pacing of the battle? Good, bad? And is there not enough dialogue? Did I portray the characters correctly? All of these and more are appreciated as they let me improve your own experience as well. Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed.

* * *

Edited 1/16/2011 for clarity.


	6. Chapter 5: Occupation's Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: Quick edit to last chapter. On rereading the last part of it, it appears that I made it seem that more and more of the boy's troops died as his journey progressed. It was the opposite, and he actually killed more and more of the enemy. Just a heads up and sorry for any misunderstandings.

A/N: 4-8-2012. I apologize for the wait, but it won't be for much longer. I have the next chapter almost finished, but I want to hold off until I have the one after as well. I've also been reading the previous chapters and noticed how childish Mark sounds, and that was not my intent. So, I'm going to do a bit of rewriting as well as working on the next parts of the story. On the upside, I've finalized the events for Lyn's story and have every chapter outlined, so it won't be too long for me to finish. I expect to be done by July at the latest. So, until then!

* * *

**Chapter 5: In Occupation's Shadow (and Hazards)**

I woke in a cold sweat from my dream. Hastily looking about, I saw that it was dark out, only the barest hint of the sun coming through the window. I sighed and sat up in the bed, propping my pillow behind me.

I took some deep breaths to calm my nerves and get rid of the lingering disorientation from my dream. After a few moments, I've calmed down enough to rationally review this new information.

"That dream…" I muttered.

It definitely wasn't an ordinary dream. It was too vivid, too clear. Even now I could recall it in perfect detail. Dreams aren't like that. They slip away the longer you wait. It's already been half an hour since I awoke.

"A memory then…?"

As I pondered that, I realized then that I was still holding the sword hilt.

"Ah, that's right. I had been examining that before I fell asleep. It must have evoked that memory…"

That brings up the question of why the sword hilt would bring up this particular memory, but it's not important right now.

"The burdens of a tactician… that was the dream, right?"

I shook my head as I remembered what happened to 'me' in that dream.

Being a tactician is a heavy burden. You are forced to carry the weight of many lives on your shoulders. Your orders decide whether they live or die, but ultimately the decision is based on the final goal. That means that you must become a scale, weighing the lives of one against another as you continue onwards towards that goal.

That is why you are supposed to be aloof, to separate yourself from the troops. Not doing so would mean that you weigh these lives on an uneven scale, with those you hold dear being heavier, more valuable and thus harder to let go. Any decision you would make, any order you would give would revolve around these precious few and a single mistake would mean the end.

Is that selfish?

In the wake of a greater plan, it's easy to rationalize the deaths of many as collateral damage. It's just another job. Any deaths on your part are just a casualty of war. But when you are personally involved in your troops, when you have so much invested…

When you are purposefully ending the lives of innocent men and women, each with their own families just to protect those you hold dear, even stooping to despicable methods to do so…

Is it right to save those few at the cost of so many? Again, is it selfish? Is it _right?_

I… can't answer that, but in that dream…

Those eyes that I saw… they were like forged steel. A piercing green that seemed to defy everything it saw, unyielding in its cause. That boy- no. That man had made a choice.

There was no doubt, no hesitation. Even if he had to burn cities to the ground, kill countless innocents to save those few he held dear…

I don't know whether he made the right choice, but his drive was apparent. To save those he held dear he did everything he could, regardless of the methods.

His courage, his unwavering resolve to see them safely through the end regardless of how stained he became… I'm not like that. I don't have that courage… I can't order the deaths of innocents.

It's unnerving. I can understand the madness of war and the darker part of it… but can I bring myself to commit those actions? It's been easy so far with fighting these bandits, nameless thugs who could care less about who they harm.

But what about when we get to Lycia? There's no doubt Lundgren will send his forces after us. Ordinary men, fighting for their country and family. They all have a home, loved ones that wait for their return. We would be seen as usurpers to the throne, even though we are in the right…

What then? Can I still go on like this? Will I be able to sentence these innocent men to death? Can I steel my heart like I did in the past?

If… If that means that those I know are safe, will it be worth it?

I'm not a hero. I'm not a soldier. I'm not a warrior. I'm… nobody. I can't justify my actions. I can't really rationalize my actions despite how much I want to. I can say that it's all for Lyn, all to keep my important people safe… but I'm still causing the deaths of innocent people.

I shook my head.

"No. I can't think like that. For now… for now I just have to keep on going like this. Just keep following this path before me, guiding my friends to the end. I will meet the challenges head on. I must."

I blinked and realized that the sun had begun to rise while I was reflecting on my dream. It was still early, the sun still a bright sliver in the horizon. It would be a while before the others would rise, especially after the celebrations that took place yesterday.

"Then I suppose I could use this time…"

I reached into my cloak and pulled out my personal box. I fumbled with the catch for a few seconds before popping it open and taking out my leather notebook. The remaining elixirs tinkled as the shifting of the notebook jostled them, but they remained largely untouched as the straps securing them held firm. After doing so, I put the box back in its place and pulled out a well-stoppered bottle of ink and a quill from another pocket.

"It's been a while since I've written in it, but this is as good a time as any. Now what were the major points of these past two weeks again…?"

xxXXxx

I walked around the village after updating my notebook, which I suppose could also be called a journal, with a summary of what had occurred recently. This morning's thoughts hovered in the back of my mind, but I kept them away with an unsettling ease.

Anyway, I wrote down my latest reflections of who I am and what I remember… although I don't have a date. I need to ask somebody for that. Until then, I just have to make do with a note of how many days since I met Lyn events occurred.

Dredging around in my head for even these more recent memories had caused a bit of a headache. I guess my seizure didn't let me off as easily as I had thought. But it was well worth it considering that some of the others would be feeling the same from the festivities yesterday.

So, the more important things first:

1. I've been able to see more detailed information in battle since I first met Lyn.

2. I can speak fluently in multiple languages, but am unable to ascertain when and if I do so.

3. Trying to remember too much at once will cause something severe to occur to me if my seizure is anything to account for. I might have amnesia but even I know that symptom and what it means.

4. My amnesia is not shock or trauma induced. From my symptoms, it has to be of a physical nature. I must have suffered an injury of sorts to my head prior to meeting Lyn. Judging from my situation, it must have been quite serious. Not only am I suffering from a near complete loss of past events, but I suspect I may be starting to forget new information as well…

I shake off that eerie thought as I turned to avoid walking into a house.

It doesn't matter. I'm sure it won't get worse if I'm careful. And regardless, I have my journal to rely on if it does get worse. Moving along.

5. I've recently realized that I've been seeing scenes, or are they memories?, ever since I've met Lyn.

The first that I can recall is of a boy in a… hospital I think is the word. A man went to meet him and asked him… something. I remember that it was a strange thing to ask. Something about stories?

The next is that of the same boy in a library of sorts. He was reading, I think, when a girl with blonde hair interrupted him. Her name was... Eva? That's right, Eva. And the boy called himself Mark, which I assume is myself. Considering his name is the same and that I saw it… it's a pretty safe bet to say it is.

There was another scene after that with Eva and me in that same place. I made her a vow of some kind… I think it was an oath of fealty.

It's strange that I would remember these things over anything else. If anything, they're about me when I was a child. Shouldn't I be remembering more important things like why I was travelling? These seem too trivial… although I suppose that they must be important if I'm remembering them first.

Well, at least my latest memory is different. That's probably the biggest clue I've got to my identity. Like I told Lyn, I was definitely a tactician at some point in my life, if not a general. But the methods that I used…

Later. I need to think about that more, but now's not the time. Maybe after this is all over. Anyway, I don't know how those other scenes fit in. I suppose that I was in a hospital at some time when I was younger. I also met and swore fealty to a girl named Eva… though there didn't seem to be an official ceremony of any kind. There's also that man… who was he?

I shook my head.

It's irrelevant. There's still too many unknown variables to account for. Again, there'll be time for this after I get everyone to Caelin…

Wait… everyone?

I stopped, a sudden realization hitting me.

"I FORGOT TO GET MORE HORSES!"

xxXXxx

After a panicky half hour of running around the village and asking the groggy inhabitants if they could spare horses, I was fortunate enough to obtain two for our plight. They were quite old, near the end of their lives actually, but they'd get us to Lycia at least where we could get fresh ones.

With the addition of Florina, we have enough steeds to travel at a reasonably fast pace. Also, I can probably convince Lyn to let me ride by myself! Success!

…Though it actually wasn't that bad riding with her.

A quick flash back to the unique dangers that presented themselves from riding with Lyn occurred.

No. It's better like this anyway. Yes… best to avoid dangerous things.

Anyway, having sorted out the horse issue for the moment, I went back to the inn to rouse the rest of our travelling compatriots.

…You know, I think we need a name. We've enough people now for it. We've almost got a squad of soldiers after all. Maybe something like… the Caelin Patriots! Or the Vanguard of the Lost Heir!

…Or maybe Lyndis' Legion. Yeah, that sounds better. It's not as hammy as the other ones. I'll bring it up later.

I made my way towards Lyn's room when I heard muffled voices coming from the room next to it.

"That room… it's the knights if I remember correctly."

Curious, I lean in closer to hear what they're saying.

"…sure he's not him?"

Hm, that sounded like Kent.

"I'm sure Kent. He looks like him, but I don't think that he's that person."

This voice was Sain, so the first one must have been Kent. But what do they mean by 'that person'?

I hear Kent sigh. "Yes, but the way he acts… like an assassin… his skills… sleeper agent?"

I miss parts of the conversation as Kent lowered his voice. What I did hear though made my blood run cold. Assassin? Sleeper agent?

…Are they talking about me?

"Kent. You should know that Mark…"

I rapped the door, unable to listen any further. The conversation abruptly comes to a halt. I take a few seconds to calm myself, but then call out.

"Kent, Sain. It's about time we leave. I've sorted out our travelling arrangements, so if you could please rouse everybody else…"

I think I hear an affirmative reply from Sain, but I don't stay to find out. I need some time to myself…

xxXXxx

I decided to go to the stable and get our steeds ready. I saddled each horse, along with Florina's Pegasus, and attached the supply bags to the last horse.

All of this took less than ten minutes, meaning I had nothing else to do but brood until the rest of the squad gets here.

I sighed, thinking about the mysteries that surrounded me. My words to Wil yesterday flash in my mind and I bitterly smiled.

"An amnesiac tactician… heh. Isn't that fitting."

I muttered that and leaned against one of the support beams of the stable.

That's all I have. A name. A role. I have nothing else. Sure I have my possessions, but they don't _mean_ anything. I have no life, no story to fall back on. All I have are pieces here and there, like a book with all but a few random pages torn out.

But lately, it seems that there are others who hold some of these missing pages. Sain is probably the main person now that I think about it. His mannerisms and actions around me all indicate that he knew me, or at least of me. And Kent… from that recent conversation I heard, he seems to have at least an inkling of my identity. And it doesn't seem to be a happy one at that.

I'm not sure about everyone else, but it's safe to say that they know about as much about me as I do.

I hear conversation heading towards the stable. It's time to go.

xxXXxx

I presented the new riding arrangements after the group arrived. Sain was to ride with Wil on his horse, the two seeming to be well matched personality-wise. Likewise, Kent and Dorcas would ride together, their stoic personalities fitting well. I had decided to make Lyn ride with Florina on her Pegasus, who I learned was named Huey, deeming it best for the two friends to catch up over their absence. As such, I rode alone, guiding the remaining supply horse with me.

There was… a lot on my mind but the repetitive rhythm of the horses allowed me to relax. It lulled my mind into a state of calm, almost like when I'm planning, but not as cool-minded. Just numb, and it's comforting. For once… I don't have to think about the bigger mysteries and problems in my life. Just… calm.

And so we carried on like that, Sain chatting with Wil, Dorcas and Kent silently acknowledging each other's company and the two girls flying above with the Pegasus while I allowed myself a brief respite from the moral quandaries that had begun to appear in my mind.

Before I noticed, hours had passed and it was time for lunch. We stopped at a small mountain stream to let ourselves and our steed rest.

The villagers had kindly provided us with lunch for the day, freshly made food with some of the leftovers from the feast the other day. This primarily consisted of fresh bread, some roasted boar and a salad of sorts.

The rest of the group had quickly settled down by the stream, enjoying themselves in a sort of picnic.

I took my meal away from the rest of the group and sat in the shade of a small tree. This granted me a perfect vantage point of the rest of the group.

Lyn and Florina were talking with each other while they ate. Wil was talking with Sain as well, although Wil was admittedly talking more than Sain. Kent and Dorcas were again sitting quietly in each other's company.

It was nice seeing how well our group complemented each other. Everyone here was equal, all of us together for a common cause. Even if we had known each other only for a short time, we get along well… or at least they do.

It's strange. I know they care about me as well. Everyone in this group is a good person after all. I just… can't help but feel like an outsider. Especially with the events that occurred this morning. It's like… I'm not here at all. Looking at them getting along like this… and even with the battles recently, they all could have been done without me.

I haven't even planned any real strategies and tactics now that I think about it.

I looked up as the clouds rolled by in the sky. A frosty wind blew past making me pull my cloak closer to my body to warm it.

Everyone else is a warrior, comrades in arms. I am their tactician, he who is to direct their blades in combat to the best possible outcome. Although I've also fought with them… I just don't seem to connect. The bond seems to be missing. Again… it's like I'm an outsider. I play a large, yet transient role in their life. A guiding hand, present but not a part of them. It's a bit sad… but I think it's better this way.

I don't know who I am. I might be someone with a past that's better left forgotten. My latest remembrance seems to point to that. There may be a time when I have to use those tactics to assure victory. In that case… it would be best if I remain aloof. Yes… Painful as it may be, that would be best…

"Mark? What are you doing over there by yourself?"

I looked down to see Lyn giving me a worried look, one that was mirrored on the rest of the group.

I smiled. "Ah, nothing Lyn. Just a bit gloomy is all."

"Well, why don't you come over here? It's not healthy eating in the shade like that when it's so beautiful out!"

…Or maybe I won't have to. I might just be a guiding hand… but that doesn't mean I can't be part of their life as well.

"Alright Lyn, I'm coming…"

I gathered up my lunch and walked over, warm greetings and talk enveloping me as I do.

…It's enough to make me forget about how empty I feel, if only for the moment.

xxXXxx

After lunch, Dorcas approached me and said, "Mark. My village is close. If you would allow a detour…"

"To see your wife?" I responded.

Dorcas nodded. "I need to tell her what I've decided to do. Also," at this he turned to the rest of the group, "I would like to invite you all to our home, meager as it may be, to repay you."

I frowned. "You don't need to do that Dorcas. We're a large group after all. It would be too much to impose…"

"No. I insist."

Looking into his face and seeing his determination, I sighed.

"Well, it's not really my call. I make the plans, but it's really Lyn who has the last say in this. So Lyn… your thoughts?"

I call over to Lyn and ask her opinion.

"That's fine. We are close to the border. An extra day of rest wouldn't hurt."

She frowned. "Besides, I think the weather is going to take a turn for the worse soon… It would be best to deal with it under a roof than in the open like this."

I looked to the knights, giving them a questioning look.

"Kent?"

Kent shrugged. "If milady commands it, I have no qualms."

"Sain?"

"Same."

"Florina? Wil?"

Florina looked down and quietly said, "I… I'll go with Lyn."

Wil was her complete opposite and shouted, "I'm with Lyndis' Legion all the way!"

I blinked. Huh. He took my idea. Oh well.

"Then it's settled. We stay the night in Dorcas' village."

xxXXxx

It didn't take too long to get to Dorcas' village. It was a small hamlet, very close to the Lycian border. We could ride straight down from there tomorrow and be in Lycia by noon.

It was also in considerably better shape than the other villages we've passed, likely due to being near the border of Lycia and Bern. The bandits didn't wander out this far on their normal pillaging due to the Lycian border forces nearby. If anything, this was the safest place we could have picked to rest.

…I feel like I'm going to regret thinking that.

The few villagers cheerfully greeted us as we entered, apparently happy to see new faces. I was amazed at their genial hospitality, completely different from the treatment we got from the villages on the way here.

"Amazing how different people can act depending on where they live, isn't it Mark?"

I turned to see Lyn walking along side of me.

"It is. These people don't have to deal as much with the fear of bandits, so it's to be expected. Although it makes me wonder why Dorcas would have to look for work outside of the village."

The village, like I said, was in considerably better shape than any others we had passed. It rested along side of the main trail, almost like it had been built into the mountain. A gently flowing mountain stream supplied water to some plots of land, which had enough crops to feed the town and then some. The houses were worn, but looked to be in good condition, their wooden frames still hale and hearty. Also, since this was near the border of Lycia, it meant that they would have plenty of travelers passing through now and then. It was the first village any traveler from Lycia would encounter after all.

After my musing, I looked up to see Dorcas bid his leave. Taking that as a cue to explore, we scattered, deciding to make the most of our spare time. While we were able to obtain supplies in the last village, they were few due to the bandits' pillaging. Here we would be able to gain any missing materials that would be needed on our journey.

I trusted the money to Kent and Florina who both set about gathering supplies. Sain had disappeared without a trace, an amazing feat to say the least, as soon as we entered the village. Wil found himself dragged into a game by the local children.

That left Lyn and I.

"So. What do you want to do Lyn? We've got quite a bit of time before we have to meet Dorcas."

"I don't know…"

She looked around. I also did, curious as to the village Dorcas lived in.

Like I had said earlier, it was a small hamlet with only a few houses here and there. I would guess that maybe about twenty people lived here in total. There were a few plots of land where crops were being grown, although with the poor soil it must be hard growing them. A small stream, runoff from the top of the mountains, provided water to the villagers.

I didn't think there was anything interesting until Lyn pulled my arm and pointed out a small field of flowers.

"Let's go there!"

I nodded. "Why not?"

The flowers were a varied mix, everything from tulips to petunias to even wild roses. It was beautiful seeing these small miracles of nature growing together in harmony. What made it more amazing was that they were actually growing. With the poor soil up here, to have the flowers grow like this, the gardener must take extremely good care of them.

I stood back as Lyn knelt down to examine the flowers.

"Beautiful… I've never seen flowers like these before."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't know that you were the type to admire flowers, Lyn."

She turned and shot me a dark look. "Of course I do! I am a girl just as much as I am a swordswoman Mark! I can appreciate the beauty of flowers!"

She paused.

"…Or did you think me unfeminine?"

Sensing imminent danger, I immediately set out to correct my error. "N-no! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that all this time-"

"All this time…?"

I gulped. This isn't going to end well…

Thankfully, I was saved from the infamous Lorca wrath as a woman spoke out.

"Oh? It looks like I have visitors to my garden."

We both jumped at the voice.

"Who…?"

A woman stood not too far away from us. She had shoulder length brown hair tied into a pony-tail with a white ribbon and pulled to the side. She had on a worn white bonnet and a plain beige dress. Her brown eyes twinkled in amusement, no doubt finding the sight of us amusing. She was also carrying a small tin water pail.

"Forgive me for the intrusion. If you two are enjoying the sight then I can come back another time…"

She trailed off after making that casual remark, but the tone of her voice implied something else entirely.

Lyn blushed, though I just quirked a brow at the accusation. We weren't even in a compromising position of any kind. Although Lyn's reaction made me pause.

Thinking nothing of it, I turned to the woman and shook my head.

"No, we're not doing anything. Just taking a stroll and pausing for a bit. We're waiting for a friend to finish his preparations."

She frowned. "A friend…? Ah! You must be Dorcas' guests… Lyn and Mark?"

I nodded. "And judging from your reaction, you are Natalie?"

She nodded. "That's great! I was just about to go looking for you. Dinner's ready and the rest of your friends have already arrived. Just wait while I finish watering these flowers."

With those words she approached the garden and watered the flowers, a tender expression on her face as she did. I noticed that she had a slight limp however. It didn't look like she had a broken bone or sprain though…

The reason why Dorcas had to find more work suddenly clicked for me.

Her leg must have been damaged somehow, though it doesn't seem to be from a wound. Probably an illness then. Treatment for something like that is expensive, way more than a simple peasant could make. It would require both a healer and a specialist from Etruria to determine exactly what was wrong, and even then probably a continual treatment scheme to fully regain its usage.

I was interrupted from my pondering as I see Natalie stand up. She brushed the dirt off of her skirt and said, "Well, I'm done. Follow me, I'll show you to our home."

Lyn quickly followed, still mad from my comment I suppose, and I followed as well.

…Something seems wrong with this situation though. Like it shouldn't be happening… or something like that.

xxXXxx

Dorcas' home was small but cozy, just like everything else in the village. We had all gathered around a small table in their home and ate from the hearty stew that Natalie had prepared for us. The knights sat on either side of Lyn, as they figured they should. Dorcas and his wife sat at the head of the table while Wil, Florina and I sat across from the knights and Lyn.

Sain took a bite and immediately smiled. "Ah… thank you for the food milady! Your kindness, food, and this comfortable home… it is too much for this mortal man's soul!"

"Sain! Watch your tongue!" Kent scolded his partner while taking a bite from his own food.

Lyn laughed. "Now now you two. We're guests! Don't act so childish!"

Natalie and Dorcas shared an amused look at seeing the knights and their liege interact.

"I see that you're in good hands Dorcas."

He merely smiled and continued watching the idle banter.

I allowed myself a small smirk as well and ate quietly from my bowl. It was a simple meal but delicious nevertheless. The use of seasonings was superb, making this ordinary meal into something quite satisfying.

Wil was downing his portion voraciously, his silverware clattering against the bowl with every bite. Florina ate demurely on my right, quietly enjoying her meal, although she seemed a bit unnerved at the amount of people present. Every now and then she would glance at me though and relax, as if I was a calming sight.

Strange. I'll have to ask her about that sometime. Maybe when we get some extended time to rest.

Time passed as we enjoyed each other's company, and before I knew it night had fallen. Seeing as the house was quite small, we were all forced to squeeze together in cramped quarters. Lyn and Florina were, of course, sleeping close together in a corner of the room, Lyn's quilted blanket keeping them warm. Dorcas and Natalie shared a bed on the other side of the room. Wil was sleeping against the wall, using a pillow to prop his head up. The knights slept back to back in front of the door, likely preparing for any possible attacks, their weapons a hand's reach away from them.

I couldn't sleep in a crowded place like that though. So, sometime later, I snuck out and rested in Natalie's field of flowers. I made sure to find an empty patch of dirt first however.

Before long, I drifted off to slumber, surrounded by the calming scents of flowers, a dreamless sleep awaiting.

xxXXxx

I woke to a damp chill in the air. When I opened my eyes, I saw that a pearly veil of fog had covered the village.

"That's strange… Fog?" I muttered.

It appeared that sometime during the night, fog had rolled in. But from what I know, fogs don't happen often in this part of the mountains. The air is too dry and the area too low. It's also not the right season… this only happens in the winter.

I yawned and stood up, intending to head back to the others… only to realize that I couldn't even see two feet in front of me.

I sighed. "Well… Let's hope I'm not as prone to getting lost as I think I am."

With that thought, I started walking, carefully making sure I stay on the dirt path. I don't know how long it was, but I eventually made it back to the house.

The first thing I noticed was that the door was shattered, like someone had taken an axe to it. The next thing was that everyone was still sleeping… but Lyn and Natalie were gone.

A faint odor lingered in the air, almost like that of lilies but with an electric tinge. My mind cooled as I began to realize what had occurred here.

A broken door. Natalie and Lyn missing. Fog. The smell of lilies and electricity… indications of a sleep staff. Wide spread at that. Weak, but if they were already sleeping, it's not too hard to see it working.

Professionals the lot of them. In and out with none the wiser. From the looks of it, they haven't gotten too far though. Since the scent hasn't faded yet, they must have just left. With this fog, their movements will have been hindered. But where… where could they be?

…They aren't dead yet, are they? Lyn has a bounty on her head, dead or alive and Natalie… Dorcas had betrayed the Ganelon after all. No… they can't be. Right? That's ridiculous...

Panic begins to well as the gruesome possibilities flash through my mind, but right before I lose it, a chilly calm settled in my mind. Icy, cold and rational. That is what I must be. Focus on the outcome, ignore the consequences. Detach yourself…

_An abandoned fortress… not too far from here. The Ganelon are in a rage after their brethren have fallen… Natalie waits for her husband… Lundgren seeks Lyn's life…_

And find the answer.

A fortress we passed along the way here. Abandoned. That is where they are at. The enemy will be elite forces, hired by Lundgren to capture Lyn. There will also be Ganelon bandits present, seeking revenge for their brethrens' deaths. Direct assault will fail, but the cover of the fog will compensate.

It makes me feel… uneasy. Something doesn't feel right about this situation at all, but that's irrelevant.

I shook my head, settling on this course of action.

"But how to wake everyone…?"

A sleep staff will render a person completely oblivious to the world for up to half an hour. Longer if the caster is especially powerful.

Thankfully the user of this sleep staff had spread out the affects. Everyone should just be in a deep sleep. In fact…

As one, all of Lyndis' Legion awoke. They were tired and confused but there's no time to waste. Without bothering to explain, I tossed them their gear.

"Mark? What's going on…?" Florina asked.

Wil scowled as his pack slammed into him. "Yeah, what's the rush Mark?"

I pointed the battered door. "Look at that and then tell me who's missing."

Kent and Dorcas bolted upright as they realized the situation.

"Lyndis!"

"Natalie!"

I nodded. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't be in a rush."

They didn't answer, the message all too clear. I stood to the side of the door as they dashed outside the house to get their steeds. Sain was the last to exit the house, waiting for me to follow.

"…You know where they are?"

I nodded as we rushed through the small village.

"An abandoned fortress nearby. We must be careful."

"I see…"

We reached the stable shortly thereafter. I immediately mounted my horse and headed set off at a brisk pace, the others following.

…Come to think of it, I seem to be doing this a lot lately. Playing the hero even though I should be on the sidelines.

"Lyn must be rubbing off on me…"

With that, I guided the horse to where I knew the fortress would be: east and back into Ganelon territory…

xxXXxx

The fortress was an abysmal sight, the fog making it ever more so. It was large, looking almost like a miniature castle. The ruined halls contained the remnants of once noble pillars and balconies. Walls were crumbling and the roof was completely caved in at some places. I wondered just how damaged the place was…

At that thought, detailed information about the layout and weaknesses of the building entered my mind. I could almost _see_ each room in the fortress, almost like I had been there myself and took careful notes of its layout.

The wall closest to us was decaying with age. A few solid blows and it would come crumbling down.

There were two entrances to the fortress, one to the east and the south.

The roof was completely caved-in at places, giving an open view to the sky.

There was a central chamber. It is likely that the leaders of the forces will be here, along with Lyn and Natalie. Unfortunately, there is only one way in: through the single passageway. Since they are in control, they will no doubt have all of those entrances fortified with their men.

We stopped at a small copse of trees about 50 meters away from the fortress. Numbers flared into my sight as we did, almost blinding me against the pearlescent fog. With their presence, the extent of the enemy forces visible to my eyes. It was surreal, the fog present and yet not. It was like seeing through the eyes of many and piecing together a picture from them. I shook it off as another strange happenstance in my life and began planning.

There were about 16 units, a full platoon of troops made up of two smaller squads. One of them was the hired force that kidnapped Lyn and the other was the Ganelon. Their forces were centered around the entrances, along with the western wall. It was a simple but effective strategy: focus on fighting defensively and let your enemies break against your forces. If we fight as it is now, we will be playing right into their hands. In that case… we just have to change the rules.

"Florina."

She flinched when I called her name but calmed down almost instantly. Again, a strange thing I'd have to look into…

"Y-yes Mark?"

"Did you get my supplies?"

She nodded and handed me a slim iron sword and rope.

"H-here."

I tested the balance of the sword. Light, but keen enough for my purposes. I don't intend to face the enemy directly in any place. I examined the rope next. Sturdy, but a bit worn. It probably won't hold the weight of someone like Dorcas or the knights.

Footsteps approached and I looked up to see Dorcas looking at me with a worried look.

"Mark… we can save them right? Lyn and Natalie?"

"Of course. You needn't worry."

Dorcas shook his head. "I'm sorry Mark. I understand. It's just… my wife. She's more vulnerable than most. If anything were to happen to her…"

He trailed off, but the sentiment was clear. If we failed the save his wife… Dorcas would break. There would be nothing left for him, only revenge. Consumed with rage like that… it's something I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"It'll be alright."

I looked up at the fortress' roof again. A plan was forming. Ridiculous and something that should never be done… but a plan nevertheless.

"Hey Florina… how many people could Huey take?"

She frowned. "I-I'm not sure. Lyn and I always rode together… so at least two? There's not much room for more…"

"Hm… Do you think you could drop Wil and I off on the roof?"

"I… think so?"

I sighed. She might be more comfortable around me, but Florina was still timid.

"Fine. Then I need you-"

"Mark! I demand to know what's going on! Why haven't you issued the order to charge? Every minute we waste out here is another that those… those barbarians could be harming Lady Lyndis!"

It seems that sometime during my planning, Kent had marched up right next to me. He was obviously in distress, almost manic. I sighed when I saw this. I hadn't accounted for Kent's loyalty… or was it obsession now?, to Lyn to impact his decisions this much. He had seemed the perfect soldier before but now… he looked more like a distraught lover…

"Kent, you're a soldier. Surely you understand the need for proper battle preparations."

"Listen here Mark! Lady Lyndis-"

I scowled as I looked him in the eye. It appears that all trust he held in me had disappeared as soon as Lyn was taken out of the picture. I'll correct that immediately.

"No. You listen HERE! Lyn trusts me to help everyone through this. That's why I'm still here. _I_ am the tactician, not you. Your job is to follow my orders and my job is to see us through safely."

He looked like he was about to object, but I cut him off.

"I don't care what you think, what you believe, what you even fight for."

That last bit caused him to flinch a little. Good.

"What matters is that you obey MY commands and MY orders, not some foolhardy thinking that will get us all killed. I am the expert here."

I take care not to mention that my plans revolve around numbers that only I can see and vague memories and impressions.

We have a stare-off after my last words, but eventually Sain takes Kent away and whispers a few words into his ears. Kent sighs and backs off. "Very well. I will trust your orders in this battle Mark. But understand that if harm should befall Lady Lyndis…"

I scoff at the thinly veiled threat and gestured for Kent to mount his horse.

Sain gives me an apologetic look, but I wave it off.

Surprisingly, Wil hasn't spoken a single word yet. I suppose he reads situations better than I thought he did.

Making a mental note of that, I turned back towards everyone and began relaying my orders.

"This battle will not be easy. The enemy consists of two squads, the Ganelon and an elite group that was probably hired to abduct Lyn and bring her to Lundgren. They have taken control of this fortress and have men guarding every entrance. Although the fog is present, it won't help since the enemy won't be moving from their positions."

"Er… how do you know that, Mark?" Wil asks.

"Trade secret."

He gives me a dubious look, but nods. I continue to speak after that. "In any case, we can't take the battle to them since that's just what the enemy expects to happen. So we'll just have to take an unexpected approach."

I pointed towards the numerous holes in the fortress' roof.

"What do you see there?"

Everyone gave me blank looks.

"…Fog?" Dorcas asked.

"Fog? What do you mean- Oh, that's right. You can't see it from here."

I mentally berate myself for not realizing that I could see further than anyone else.

"Nevermind. What you need to know is that there are parts of the roof on the fortress that have collapsed. Wil and I will go there with Florina-" said Pegasus knight 'eeped' at that. "to cause a distraction. When we do, charge through the south entrance. Kent and Sain will take point. After dropping us off, Florina will return to cover your backs. When she does, wait two minutes and then begin the attack. Our goal is to rout the enemy. We can't let any escape to tell Lundgren they failed. Am I clear?"

The knights nodded, Kent grudgingly so. Wil was jumping up and down, warming his blood I suppose, and looked pumped for action. Florina was twirling her lavender hair, nervous but trying to not show it. Dorcas just had a grim look on his face.

"Alright, let's get into position everyone."

xxXXxx

_Battle Start. _

_Units remaining: 16_

Words echoed in my head again as Florina spurred Huey into a gallop. Hm. It appears that I'm getting more and more help these days…

I shook my head at that thought.

Nah. It's not like there's some divine force out there giving me all of this just to help. Definitely not.

I'm jolted from my musings as Huey jumps into the air, wings flapping to keep us all airborne.

Florina expertly guides her Pegasus through the fog, although she seems a bit pale.

"Hey Florina… are you sure you don't want me to take the reins? I know that you're the expert, but you aren't looking well."

"D-don't worry about it! I'm just… it's just… you're…"

"Hm?"

"W-well…"

The rest of her answer was cut off as Wil shouted, "This is great! I should totally get a Pegasus! Or maybe a wyvern! This is awesome! Woohoo!"

Florina and I paused and then burst into laughter at Wil's antics.

"Hahaha!"

"Hee hee…"

Unfortunately, our short fun was cut off as the roof of the fortress approached.

Florina made Huey circle around one time before gently slowing down and stopping on a part of the roof that looked solid.

I disembarked along with Wil.

"Here's where we depart Florina. Go help those silly knights will you?"

She gave me a small smile and then departed with Huey.

_End of turn 1._

_Units remaining: 16_

Words echoed again in my head.

…Huh. That's strange. I could have sworn more than a minute's passed since we first started.

As soon as I made that thought, another hits me.

Wait… a turn in battle means the time when the opposite sides move right? Then it can be anywhere from a minute to an hour in larger conflicts. Yes, that makes sense. It had been minutes earlier since the battles were so rushed and small. With this larger scale, the time could very well be much longer…

"So Mark, what's the plan? Do I get to shoot these guys full of arrows? Or do you want me to jump down from above like one of those elite Bernese spies?"

Wil was hopping again, filled with seemingly boundless energy.

I sighed. "Well, you can go around the roof and look _carefully_ for enemies. Find a way to eliminate them without too much notice. Oh, and watch your step."

He nods and bounds away with plenty of enthusiasm.

I sighed again and glanced around the roof to see the enemy below.

My data indicates that there's a single bandit guarding the west entrance. The others are gathered at the southern entrance. Four of the other squad's troops are gathered at the east entrance while three are pacing around the fortress in patrols. It appears that the leader of the platoon is waiting with Lyn and Natalie in the center chamber.

…I could probably cause a part of the roof to collapse on the bandits at the south entrance but that would give away the fact that we're on the roof.

I sighed for the third time in the past minute.

"I just have to do this the old fashioned way then…"

I headed towards the pillars on the west side and used the rope to descend into a small opening behind them.

A quick slide later and I'm in the fortress with only slight rope burns for my troubles.

…I wasn't strong enough to climb down all the way, okay?

In any case, it's time for the real show to begin.

I focus and a small minimap of sorts appeared in the corner of my eye. It showed the positions of all allied, enemy and neutral units. From the looks of it, Wil had started his work as a few of the enemy units had been grayed out. Also, the rest of the Legion had stuck to my orders and are waiting just outside of the bandits' visibility at the south entrance.

"Perfect."

I took a look around to see that only a few torches lit the fortress. Where the light from the torches didn't reach, the fog was thick and prevented all attempts to look within its midst.

Heh, punny.

I drew my sword with a quick movement and began my part of the plan.

My specialties lay in one-hit kills… in other words assassination techniques. This has been made readily apparent to me from the last few battles. Those were not fights, they were not duels. They were a simple course of action, an instant counter with perfectly lethal force. But this time, I would strike first.

"_And with this blade… I'll save Lyn."_

xxXXxx

_End of turn 2_

_Enemy units: 13_

The second move has ended and none of the enemies are dead. It's time to fix that.

Hiding just outside the visibility of the torch, I wait for the lone bandit to approach. As soon as he does, I lunge, my sword sliding into his neck like a ghostly scythe. He drowns on his own blood, but I ignore it and head towards the central chamber.

A flurry of blue in the corner of my eyes draw my attention back to the minimap. It appears that the attack has begun. Three red dots at the south entrance quickly turn grey while two of the dots at the east entrance turn grey as well.

With the attention drawn to the rest of the Legion, it gives me the perfect chance to save Lyn and Natalie. Wil's sniping should provide ample cover for them as the enemy is forced into a pincer battle.

I dash towards the central chamber, using the chaos as cover. I make sure to slash a few of the enemy as I do so.

_End of turn 3_

_Enemy units: 8_

A few flashes of thunder and fire give me a small reason for worry, but I disregard it as I continue towards the chamber and the leader of this platoon.

"Cut the snake's head and the rest will follow…"

Muttering that vaguely familiar phrase, I entered the chamber.

For a few brief moments, the room looked completely white, the fog becoming opaque even to my eyes. It quickly cleared and showed a man sitting in the center of the room in a meditative pose. His eyes were closed and his drawn sword lay across his lap. Lyn and Natalie were a few meters behind him, bound and unconscious.

"Ah, you have come."

Without opening his eyes, the man addressed me.

…This is bad. This man… he's dangerous.

The man rose, his long black hair flowing as he did so. His sword, a demonic bloody blade, was shifted to his right hand as he stood to face me.

Unconsciously, I spread my feet and raise my blade.

The man still had his eyes closed as he spoke. "I had heard that a worthy foe was travelling with a young plainswoman and a pair of knights. He carried no blade, yet was able to slay all those he encountered along his path."

My eyes widened as he brought his sword to a ready position, the motion almost hypnotic.

"What amazed me more was that this foe was but a boy. However, he was one of the most feared in Bern… the one known as the "Bernese Blight" for causing the deaths of dozens of Bernese wyvern platoons along with numerous nobles."

I took a step back. "Bernese Blight"? Me?

"Haha… you must be mistaken. I haven't done anything like that. I don't even know who I am!"

The man finally opens his eyes and a demonic smile spread across his mouth. Demonic. That was the only word to describe this man. He was someone I should not have met. Someone who should never have been here.

_Karel, the Sword Demon…_

"Ah… but your body says otherwise. That way you carry yourself… the way your sword seems to resonate with your wishes... I can hardly contain myself."

He swings his sword once through the air, as if testing its weight.

"Come. I am Karel, the Sword Demon. If you prove yourself worthy… I may let these women live."

I barely have the time to dodge as Karel lunged towards me at an ungodly speed.

The cold calm in my mind turns frigid as I focus all my attention on the demonic sword.

…It's no use. Even with hyperperception, the attacks are too fast for me to counter without being sliced into ribbons.

A vertical slash. Parried.

A horizontal slash. Parried.

"Hahaha! Excellent! More… entertain me more!"

A diagonal strike aiming for my neck and then flowing into a horizontal slash towards my torso.

Roll away and use the momentum to spring up and parry the next blow.

"Hmph! Why don't you counter?"

He makes a deliberately slower strike, as if asking me to show my worth. I parry and maneuver around him towards Lyn and Natalie. Maybe if the knights arrive…

My thoughts are cut as he charges again, closing the distance between us in an instant with a vicious slash.

Fast. Way too fast. I barely get my sword up in time to brush the blow away.

I can't meet his strokes head on. Even without just barely pushing the blows away, my sword has become chipped and worn.

With the last exchange, he jumps back and reexamines me.

I take the brief respite to check the battle status.

_Turn 5_

_Enemy Units: 6_

Another quick glance to the minimap showed that reinforcements were still too far away. Wil was at the east entrance, trying to off the remaining members of the hired mercenaries while everyone else was occupied at the south entrance.

I need to buy time!

I glance back at Karel to see him ready his blade.

"Wait!"

He falters for half a second.

…I'm amazed that worked.

"…What? Do you want to beg for your life so quickly? Come now, we're just beginning to enjoy ourselves."

"No, I was just wondering why you decided to join these people to kidnap Lyn."

Karel gives me a look as if to say, "It matters?"

"…I suppose I'll humor you, considering that you've lasted the longest of my opponents. A Lycian soldier had been searching through Bern and looking for some people to capture or kill a plainswoman and a pair of knights along with a mysterious and dangerous opponent. Some fool Marquis or other wanted to settle a dispute of sorts. The only reason I decided to join these rabble was to fight that opponent… you."

With that last word, the battle began anew.

Karel's strikes escalated in ferocity and speed to the point where I had almost no time between strikes to parry and had to dodge each one.

"Oh? You're quite fast. Then… dodge this."

He jumped back and took a strange stance… one that reeked of danger and familiarity.

My frigid mind suddenly froze, like it had become ice.

My vision faded to black as Karel uttered his technique's name.

"Demonic Blade Dance."

My body suddenly _moved_ taking up a stance I had seen half a second before.

I felt myself launching forwards and backwards at unbelievable speeds, each time swinging my sword and matching one of Karel's strikes.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

With that last one, my sword shattered, along with the ice that had encased my mind. I collapse on the ground, my body heaving for air and feeling strangely numb all over.

My vision returned and I saw Karel looking back and forth at his sword and me with a strange expression.

"I… see. So that's how it is…"

He turns and walks out of the chamber.

"You've won Mark. I will take my leave. Allow me to get rid of the remaining nuisances."

"Wait… What… happened?"

He turned back once and gave me a meaningful look. His expression was a lot softer for some reason... and almost pitiful.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

With those cryptic words, he dashed off and left me alone with Lyn and Natalie.

A few moments later, the rest of Lyndis' Legion entered the fortress and took care of the abductees, although they were confused on who the "mysterious swordsman" was. Well, everyone except for the knights. Sain gave me a questioning glance while Kent looked even more suspicious of me than before.

I laughed at the thought, although it came out more like croaks.

Ah… is this a sign? Am I doing something wrong?

* * *

A/N: Yes, Karel just showed up. And yes, Mark just dueled him to a standstill. No, this ability will not be making a repeat performance. The reason as to why he was able to should be apparent if you think about it really. As to why Karel was there… well, he was in Bern when you meet him, right? It's not that much of a stretch to say that he was always there honing his skills on the Black Fang members and the overall BA soldiers Bern has.

Not many tactics and strategies in this chapter. Lots of small details and clues dropped though on a lot of things. I'll just point out one thing, although a few others are present: Why did the fog come in?

Anyway, to be honest, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, but I suppose it's been a long time waiting. I might take it down and rework it this weekend before releasing the chapter I had wanted for Valentine's day…

In any case, this was a slightly darker chapter with more introspection from Mark, considering the dream (memory?) he had. I'm not sure how well I executed it, so do tell. Also, I know I skimped on the battle and tactics. So sue me. There's just not really any "serious" enemies to fight yet and the big things don't happen until after Araphen... But you didn't hear that from me.

Anyway, I think I'll stick to updating monthly, if not bi-monthly on occasion. Now for the mechanics of the story. I've been wondering, am I telling more than I show? I've been trying to avoid that, but I'm not sure if I have. Input would be good. Also, how do you like the divergence so far? Good, bad, poorly executed? Is it too far-fetched or believable? These things are useful to know. Also, how's the plot? Good, bad? Is the pacing alright? Am I moving the journey along too slow, too fast?

As for slight grammar issues, I apologize in advance. I might go and correct any I find now and then when I reread my story, but I tend to miss these things you know? Hopefully you don't mind too much. In any case… hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. If not… I'll make up for it with the next one.


	7. Chapter 6: A Brief Moment's Respite

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters or anything from that world. I'm just a writer trying to tell the tale of an amnesiac tactician.

**Chapter 6: A Brief Moment's Respite**

With a single stroke from his blade, Kent freed Lyn and Natalie from their bindings. Although it was worrisome that they were unconscious, a quick examination from Kent revealed that they were only asleep.

I turned and looked out from one of the crumbling walls. The sun shone crimson through the thinning pearlescent fog, a fiery orb distorted by the shifting mist. It hung low in the sky, soon to be replaced by the brilliant moon. It appeared that more time had passed then I believed, slipping away like water from cupped hands.

With a sigh, I leaned against the wall and watched as the others set up camp. While Dorcas's village was not far away, it was best to stay here and recuperate. The fog would keep us relatively safe until nightfall when we would then be under the cover of darkness. It was also better than attempting to leave and being struck down by stray bandits. This position, at least, was defensible in that event.

Dorcas and Wil unpacked the supplies and began setting up the tent. Florina left, likely to gather firewood from around this ruined fortress. The knights followed her after gently placing Lyn and Natalie against a wall near the tents. They didn't state what they intended to do, but I assumed that they were going to take care of the bodies. Professionalism at its finest. Tactful as well, taking it upon themselves to spare the younger folks from a gruesome task and allowing Dorcas to keep an eye on his wife. It amused me almost to see how well this group worked together. Despite their short time together, everyone operated in tandem, like the parts of a well-oiled machine.

Since I wasn't needed, I took the time to relax and reflect upon recent events. I vaguely noticed that my body was still numb and felt cold to the touch. Karel had slipped away like a demon of the mist shortly after he left the chamber we were in. That's not to say he left quietly, however. There were more than a few death cries after his departure.

That thought brought another shiver to my body. To think that we- no, that _**I**_would encounter the sword demon here of all places. And that I lived to tell the tale… it was unfathomable.

_I see myself wielding a blade and facing off against an unknown foe._

_Bloodlust rages in his eyes and his long black hair billows in the wind._

_An unseen signal is given, and then I charge with a speed surpassing Lyn's while dealing five strikes in a single second._

I shook my head as I recalled that scene. An unplaced memory only recently brought to light. Is that what let me face him? Had I done it before...?

I shook my head once more. It was no use to further that train of thought. At the moment, it holds no significance to the group's agenda, that of reaching Caelin and presenting Lyn to her remaining family. However, the name that the Sword Demon called me brought up more questions that I didn't need.

"The Bernese Blight..."

I tried that name a few times, muttering it under my breath. It was foreign, unknown to me. A name it was but it didn't seem familiar. The title given to the one who had become the scourge of Bern, slaying dozens of Wyvern platoons and nobles. As much as I wanted to set it aside, it was something that I could not. I needed to know.

_But do you really want to know?_

I jerked my head and looked around. At the moment, only Wil and Dorcas could have spoken. But that voice… it was neither of them.

_The truth… it will devastate you._

I looked around again. That voice _**echoed**_ in my head. It was more than just a little unsettling hearing it. I waited for it to speak again but it seemed that it wouldn't deign to do so a third time.

I sighed and slumped back against the wall. A shiver passed through me and I pulled my cloak close to myself but it did nothing to help with the cold. Numb and exhausted, I didn't notice Florina approach me and jumped when I felt her hand on my forehead.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry Mark. You looked pale and I-"

She flinched and started to draw her hand back but frowned and put it back on my forehead. Too weak to protest, I let her do so, feeling a bit relieved at the first feeling of warmth for a while.

"Mark… are you sick? You feel cold to the touch…"

I was unable to respond, my mind suddenly sluggish and heavy in contrast to my featherweight body.

"Mark…? Mark! Are you alright?"

I saw that Florina was worried but I couldn't focus on her. Everything began to blur and shift, my vision slipping away.

Ah. I remember now. This happens when I strain myself too much…

_A boy… Mark stood against a group of faceless students. He looked older now, his mousy brown hair longer and well-kept. He seemed the same age as-_

_The scene paused and wavered but continued._

_Mark's green eyes were harsh and unforgiving as he glared at the students, the emerald orbs holding a fire within that threatened to lash out and scorch those that scorned him and his. How could those students not cower in front of such authority? _

_He looked briefly at each member among the group before settling his gaze at a single person standing at the head. Holding that eye contact, Mark said, "Stop hurting Eva." _

_Contrary to his burning eyes, his words were cold, final. An ultimatum. And though he had held the students captive with his gaze, the trance was broken at those words. He was met with jeers and taunts, the unruly group left unchecked. There were no adults in sight, no one to mediate and nothing to prevent the inevitable conflict. _

_The scene panned out to show an empty school, the orange sky telling that classes had ended long ago. The grounds were void of all persons save these people._

_One of the faceless students stepped up, the same who Mark settled his gaze on, his gait and manner dripping with arrogance and hubris as he sauntered forwards. From the looks of it, he was in charge of the group of students. _

"_Hoh? So the mutt thinks he can bark at the wolf, eh?"_

_He turned back to his group and laughed, the pack imitating him in kind. A faceless girl appeared next to the boy and said, "You tell him darling!"_

_Mark glared. "I will not repeat myself. From today onwards you will cease harassing Eva." _

_Again, the words from Mark were cold, almost disturbing coming from the young man. No one should be able to speak like that. The sheer frost of those words could only come from someone who knew and embraced violence, someone who could strip themselves of all emotion and offer the single option of death. _

_Unfortunately, it had no effect on the group as they all laughed again, ignoring Mark. The first faceless student was the loudest of them all, almost falling into a hysterical fit. Their laughter did have a noticeable undercurrent of nervousness however._

_After a moment, the leader of the students stood back up and wiped away a tear. "You're funny," he said. He straightened and strode towards Mark. "But what makes you think she doesn't want it? After all, she never protests. She never argues against it. Besides, it's her business and not yours. Right guys?" The pack answered with a cheer of "Yeah!". Mark didn't respond, only pausing to put on some leather gloves._

_Satisfied with the answer, the leader turned back and said, "See? So why don't you just go along and mind your own business." _

_The girl who stood next to the leader nodded and said, "Yeah! And why should we stop? It's too much fun! Especially when she puts on that broken smile-"_

_They never saw it coming. _

_With brutal efficiency, he lashed out at the closest of Eva's tormenters with his gloved fist. A sharp crack resounded throughout the grounds and the outspoken leader had fallen. The shallow movement of his chest showed that he was still breathing. With his descent, there was silence, then a scream and cries of outrage._

"_No! Stop!"_

"_What the hell? Did he just-?"_

_Mark did not waste any words in response. He strode forward, ready to strike the next tormenter. Some of the more foolish and brash stepped forward. Without pause, they too were felled in the same manner. Mark's speed was undeniable, and his efficiency even more so. He systematically took advanced and downed all of the students. Although he sustained some injuries, they were light._

_Within a minute, he alone stood amidst the empty grounds. Looking upon them with a cold gaze, Mark pulled out a bandana and tossed it to the ground._

"_Stop them," Mark said quietly. " And make them regret even thinking about harming Eva. I need to frame it. An accident… a fight between rival gangs. No witnesses…"_

_Whispering this mantra to himself, Mark walked to each student and doled out crippling blows, each ensuring that these… monsters would never think about hurting Eva again, let alone be able to do so._

_The scene shifted to show Mark knocking on a door. It was opened by a beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair, wearing a white blouse and skirt. She smiled, but her face looked marred with sadness._

_Mark ignored that and returned it with a brilliant smile, all traces of the cold persona gone. "Hi there Eva," he said cheerfully._

_Eva gasped as she saw Mark's hands. They were bruised and bloodied. Eva grabbed them before Mark could pull away and said, "Mark! What happened?"_

_He shrugged, but made a point to not look her in the eyes._

"…_It's nothing. Just a minor problem that needed to be sorted out. Needless to say, you won't be bothered again."_

_Eva gasped and dropped Mark's hands. "Mark… you didn't..."_

_He shook his head. _

"_I had to stop them. If I didn't, then you would never get rest. People like them… they don't know to stop unless dealt with properly."_

_Eva frowned and her eyes became glassy. "But Mark… they were just kidding… harmless jokes…"_

_A dangerous gleam leapt into Mark's eyes. "You call shocking you with tasers harmless? Or shredding your textbooks so that you can't do your work? Or lacing your lunch with a chemical that made you sick for weeks? You call THAT harmless?"_

_Eva smiled, but it looked forced. Fake. A porcelain smile that would shatter with the slightest pressure._

"_It's alright Mark. I'm… used to-"_

_Mark stepped forward until their faces were barely apart. Eva turned, unable to meet Mark's eyes._

"_No. Don't even start say that. You know as well as I do what a lie that is."_

"_Mark…"_

_He sighed and said, "Eva… you mean too much to me for that. Don't ever lie to yourself like that. Don't think that you aren't worth protecting… you are. I promised didn't I? I'll protect you. Now, in the future... always. So don't worry. This is nothing. You don't have to worry about repercussions. I'll take responsibility, although I doubt that will happen. I made sure to lay a proper trail."_

_Mark turned his back to Eva. "I'll make sure you can be happy… I'll make it so that you can give me a true smile again. Even if you don't want me anymore… I'll be your knight."_

_Mark left, but as he did, he missed Eva's forlorn look and sad smile. _

"_Again… you're the one saving me," she said. "Even though I…"_

_She trailed off, but her unspoken words were clear: _

"_I should be the one saving you from this fate…"_

I was disoriented and confused from what I had seen. Mark, myself, assaulting a group of students in defense of Eva. And then I had confronted her and…

"Does this always happen?"

Who was that? The speaker sounded meek and demure. Florina?

"Yes. We don't know why, but every time that he over-exerts himself he seems to just… shut down. I hoped that with the seizure he had passed the worst of it but…"

A calm voice with an exotic lilt, tinged with worry. It was very familiar to me… Lyn? Was she up already?

"It seems that he does not have an ordinary case of amnesia, if it is that at all." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Watch over him for me will you Florina? Kent wishes to discuss something with me."

"Yes Lyn. But be careful!" Florina admonished. "I don't want to see you get kidnapped again!"

Lyn laughed. "I'll do my best."

I heard footsteps leave and a small sigh as a weight settled against me. I then heard and felt a blanket being placed around me. I desperately wanted to open my eyes but with the warmth of the blanket and whatever was leaning against me, I couldn't help but drift off into Morpheus' embrace.

The next thing I knew was that, for once, I was well rested. After that was the fact that Florina's sleeping face was inches away from my own.

I was startled and almost bolted upright, but calmed myself after seeing her peaceful slumbering face. It would be too cruel to wake her now. I smiled a little and then leaned back to get some more sleep. It was nice to be able to rest like this at times.

"Well isn't that cute! The brilliant tactician and the shining Pegasus knight, supporting each other even in slumber!"

My eyes opened with a start and I saw that everyone had gathered around and were watching Florina and I with various degrees of amusement. I focused a glare on Sain, who had said those words. He responded with a round of laughter and applause.

"Eep!"

Florina jumped away from me, taking the blanket with her, and dashed behind Lyn, who had also been looking at us with an amused smile. She looked cute, like a toddler with their blanket.

"…I see you two have bonded very well," Lyn said with a smile.

I sighed and shook my head.

Lyn laughed, while Kent walked over to me and said, "Dorcas has returned Natalie to their home and we've packed our belongings. If you are able, then we must depart immediately."

I nodded and stood up, shaking my cloak once to get rid of lingering wrinkles. I smiled as it finally seemed warm to my body. "Alright everyone," I said. "Let's go."

With those words, we left the fortress and mounted our steeds. It didn't take long to descend the mountains as we were near the bottom but the journey from there onwards was difficult. Harsh, biting winds blew from the north as we rode. There were no trees to shelter us, only the barren grasslands from here to the border. In addition, the sun was now low in the sky from the long journey.

I shivered, my cloak providing little protection from this cold. It was sad considering how it had just become warm not too long ago. My hands felt as if they were melded with the reins that they held. It wouldn't be too surprising if they did. It was more than cold enough.

I looked to my companions to see that they were in similar states. Well, except Florina. She looked to be at home amidst the freezing weather. Riding on top of Huey, she performed complex aerial maneuvers above us at breathtaking speeds.

"How can she stand this weather dressed like that?" I muttered, shaking my head. "Must be that Ilian blood…

I looked over towards the knights. They had taken to their liege's sides, shielding her from the wind on both sides. Despite this, Lyn was shivering. Being of the Sacae plains, which remain relatively warm year-round, she was not suited to this weather. Still, she didn't submit to the cold and was doing her best to endure it.

"H-how much further Kent?" she asked.

"Not far milady. We should arrive at the inn at the crossing soon enough."

Lyn nodded, another shiver passing through her. I pitied her. In her thin clothing, she felt the full brunt of the cold. I would offer her my cloak, but I need that more at the moment. In this weather, well, it was everyone for themselves.

I clenched my teeth and looked forwards, towards the distant inn. We weren't far now, only a few minutes away. Just a little longer and we would be there, safe, warm and with cozy beds.

"But why is it so cold? I could have sworn it was spring when I first set out with Lyn." I muttered my complaint while spurring my horse to go faster.

Snow had started to fall, gentle flakes that were scattered across the area by the harsh winds. I watched them, transfixed by their beauty as they drifted towards the ground. As I did, I noticed something. I knew this area.

We passed by a grove of trees near a hill, and for a moment I felt nostalgic. I remembered being here some time ago. I was with a group, just like this. We were heading to Lycia and… something happened. Something is supposed to happen. A flash of pink and purple flickered in front of my eyes but faded before I could focus on it. What was it?

"We're here."

I was shaken from my thoughts by Kent's voice. In front of us was the inn, the final stop for travelers heading to and from Lycia.

Like most buildings in this area, it was rustic and wooden. But unlike most buildings, this inn was large. A staircase encircled the building, allowing access to a second level. From the row of windows, there appeared to be many rooms on that floor. It was the same for the first floor. Over the entrance to the inn hung a simple wooden sign with the name "Rita's Tavern". Attached to the building was a stable large enough to house over a dozen horses.

"So this is where we will be staying tonight?" I said. My voice was lost amidst the howling winds, and the question went unanswered. I shrugged and dismounted my horse, motioning for the others to do the same. As we dismounted, Sain strode in front of the inn's door and made a grandiose gesture.

"Ah, Rita's tavern! The mistress is said to be a beauty and the food she serves are Lycia's finest! Food and love… what better way to restore a man's soul! And amidst this harsh weather, her beauty and hospitality will be even more striking!"

Kent bopped Sain on the head. "Your behavior is as deplorable as ever. Were it not for this weather, I would have said we stay elsewhere."

Sain grinned at his companion. "Ah, how fortunate I am then! Come Kent, there's much I need to teach you now that we're here…"

Without pause, Sain dragged Kent inside, disregarding his spluttering protests, leaving us all with the horses. We glanced at each other, unsure what to make of the situation. Deciding to take charge, I said, "Well. I'll take care of the horses. Would you mind arranging our rooms Lyn? I believe that both our knights will be… unsuited for the task for quite a while."

"Um… I'll help him." Florina said. That prompted both Lyn and I to raise an eyebrow.

"Florina… are you sure?" Lyn asked.

Florina nodded. I shrugged and began leading the horses. I didn't mind her company. It was better than nothing I suppose.

Wil and Dorcas followed Lyn inside while Florina followed me. I handed her the reins to a pair of the horses and we headed towards the stable.

The snow and wind had increased in speed and intensity during the time we walked. Hm. It looks like Lyn was right about the weather taking a turn for the worse.

"Um…"

I frowned. If that's the case, then our journey will be delayed for a while. It's unfortunate, but inevitable. Well, at least it'll be a break from fighting. Lord knows we needed it.

"Mark…?"

This was a great opportunity to get to know everyone. Ah, I needed to talk to Sain as well. That man… he knows something. He might look and act like a fool but he definitely was not.

"Um… Mark? We're here."

I blinked and looked around. We had reached the stable while I was lost in my ponderings. Again. I need to stop doing that.

I smiled. "Thanks Florina."

"I-it's nothing."

I led the horses I was leading to an empty stall, making sure each was comfortable before I went on with the next. Florina did the same, although I noticed she lingered when it was Huey's turn. She whispered something into his ears, making him snort. Florina blushed again and walked over to me.

"Done sharing your secrets with Huey?" I teased.

Her face turned a deep crimson but she nodded. I turned and walked towards the door that connected to the inn, Florina trailing behind me.

"Well, let's see what made Sain so happy to be here…"

I opened the door and stepped into the main building. From where I was, I could see the layout of the floor. It was quite spacious. Near the front door, where we had first arrived, was a bar. A long counter partitioned a portion of the wall where the raven-haired barista was cleaning out a crystal mug. Copious bottles of alcohol, ranging from ale to fine wine, sat on shelves behind him. Some battle-hardened mercenaries were sitting at the stools there, sipping some ale served by the barista. He noticed me staring and gave me a curt nod. I nodded back, and looked around some more.

Past the bar was a door, which I saw led to a long hallway when a blue-haired merchant opened it. Doors lined the hallway, likely opening to some of the many rooms in this inn.

Directly to my right were tables, circular, rectangular and otherwise, where some of the other guests at this inn were eating. A brief glimpse of pink and purple caught my eye but I disregarded them for the moment. Further down was another door, where some waiters and waitresses were entering and exiting with trays of food. Judging from that, it was probably the kitchen.

Overall, I was surprised. The inn looked more like an Etrurian café for students than an inn. The tables and waitresses furthered that image. It appeared that Sain had good reason to choose this place. I only hoped that we had enough gold to cover our boarding costs.

For the most part, our companions were scattered among the various tables. I noticed that the knights weren't present but tactfully decided to ignore their absence.

"Um… Mark? Can we sit? I think some people are staring at us…"

Florina's words were soft as usual but she sounded a bit shaken. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were wide and glancing all over the room. Her shoulders were tense and her lips quivering.

Ah.

I turned to Florina and hung my head. "I apologize, I had forgotten your timid nature for a moment Florina. Come, let's sit."

She nodded but still looked tense. I didn't see Lyn anywhere, so I took Florina to a vacant table, away from most of the other guests and sat down. She visibly relaxed as soon as she sat and let out an audible breath.

"Better?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

One of the waitresses came over and set down two glasses of water, along with a pair of menus. She had red hair but it tended more towards auburn then the flame red that was Kent's. She appeared to be the social and friendly type, and she looked concerned when she saw how pale Florina was.

"Take your time and just call one of us over when you're ready to order, ok?" she said gently. "Your friend, Lyn, has already covered your boarding costs, so don't worry about it."

I nodded and gave her a quick smile. When she had gone, I turned my attention back to Florina.

She was still a little pale, but was calming down quickly. The water helped, I suppose. She noticed me staring and blushed.

"U-um… is there something on my face?"

I shook my head and looked at the menu. Surprisingly, there was a large variety of selections. The menu ranged from elaborate Lycian specialties to simple foods like sandwiches.

"Hm… I think some sandwiches would be good. Anything you want Florina?"

"Oh… yes, that'd be good."

I waved over one of the servers and ordered our food. It would be some time before the food was prepared, as there were many others trapped by the terrible weather. Curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to ask Florina about herself.

"Oh… um… where should I start?" She replied with a soft-spoken voice.

I thought about that for a little, and then said, "Tell me about your family."

Florina played with her hair for a bit, lost in thought, but then said, "I'm the youngest of three sisters. Um… they're both Pegasus knights as well."

I nodded and she continued. "My eldest sister is named Fiora. She's… um." Florina blushed at this point and said, "She's my role model. She's the reason why I wanted to become a Pegasus knight."

I nodded again, easily seeing the connection. Any younger sibling would admire their elders. As the youngest, it was no surprise that Florina would admire her sister Fiora.

"M-my other sister is Farina. Um… she and my other sister had a… falling out a few years back. We haven't talked since."

"I see."

"O-oh. That doesn't mean she's bad! It's just… um…"

Florina played with her hair again, though I noticed her fingers were fidgety. "After our father died from pneumonia, our mother took care of us. But…" Florina looked downcast, but continued speaking. "Life was hard. You know how it is… Ah, sorry. I forgot that you don't remember…"

I shook my head. "I remember a little about Ilia. But it's only bits and pieces, really. Please, tell me."

"W-well, the only way to make money in Ilia was to fight. Ah. That's why Ilia is known for its mercenaries. Um…" Florina pulled her hair, lost in thought again. "Ah, that's right. After my father died, we didn't have much money. The guild gave us a pension for his… death, but it was barely enough."

Florina's lips trembled. "And then my mother died…"

I frowned, not expecting that. It appeared that she and Lyn had a lot more in common then I had accounted for… and I had not been tactful when asking my question.

"Forgive me Florina, it appears I had forgotten tact once more."

"N-no, it's alright…"

I felt more than a bit awkward, not expecting to learn so many personal details about her. Hadn't I just intended to familiarize myself with her so that I can better guide her in combat?

I shook away those thoughts and paid attention to Florina as she began talking again.

"S-she died like my father did. I… think it was too stressful, raising the three of us by herself." Florina averted her eyes as she continued. "I… think that was why Farina left as well. She and Fiora… they were both left to raise me." She paused as a waitress, the same one that gave us the menu, delivered our food. We both gave thanks and she walked away.

"Wow," I began, "You've… had a hard life."

Florina nodded and began nibbling at her sandwich. I did the same, surprised at the exceptional quality of the sandwich. Tender meat, fresh greens, perfectly toasted bread and a savory dressing... I couldn't keep away a broad grin from filling my face.

Florina noticed it and laughed, a cute sound, like chiming bells, but more… melodic? Innocent? Regardless, it made me happy to hear it.

"You like it?"

I was suddenly reminded of the delectable meal in front of me and took another bite, and another, and another until it was done.

And then I noticed that Florina had been watching me eat the whole time.

"Ah."

"Um…"

I felt my cheeks heat up and took a sip of water.

It occurred to me then that Florina was acting contrary to what Lyn had told me. It had felt natural talking to her like this, so I hadn't noticed. But now, during this short reprieve, I could see it. Seeing her meet my gaze and holding it for a while, offer to help me with the horses, even deciding to come and eat with me.

"Hey Florina…" I said.

"Y-yes Mark?"

"Aren't you scared of me?

A look of surprised flickered across Florina's face and then was replaced by indignation.

"No! Of course not!"

"But you're scared of men, right? Lyn told me so… and she looked surprised as well when you didn't appear to be afraid of me. So… why?"

I was genuinely confused. In fact, this reminded me a bit of when I first met Kent and how he deigned to help me, even though he couldn't place why.

"Oh. I just- Well… um…" Florina trailed off and began messing with her hair again, pulling at her lavender locks. "You saved me. And I… um…" Florina blushed. "I feel… safe around you."

"Huh?"

Before I could get out a proper response, Florina bolted upright from her seat.

"IthinkIseeLyn! Thanksforthemeal!"

With a rapid-fire statement, she dashed away to Lyn, who had appeared from the hall of doors, and left me alone at the table.

"…Well then."

I smiled and finished my water before getting up as well. No use in just sitting around here alone.

I strode over to a window and as the snow continued its relentless descent. The sun was at its highest point in the sky but the thick clouds darkened the land. I sighed as I realized exactly how much of a delay this would be. A whole day or two would be lost. I don't know how urgent the situation is in Caelin… but to be delayed like this was not good.

Lundgren would have the time to perfect his next attempt to end Lyn's life. The only reason that we succeeded earlier against those hired professionals was because of Karel. And because they weren't combat-oriented, if their tactics were anything to go by. Though I do wonder why they didn't just kill everyone while they slept. If it was me, that would be the number one priority task.

I shrugged. No use in wondering about their motives when I didn't have enough information.

Regardless, I needed to ensure everyone was aware of the increased danger this snowstorm provided. Though Lycia was minutes away from here, that didn't mean the danger was lessened. While we didn't have to face anymore bandits, the fact remained that hired mercenaries and assassins could be waiting.

I paused for a moment, the last thought striking a chord within me. Hired mercenaries and assassins… isn't there a group that's feared in Bern for their efficiency and skill? The Dark Hand? No, that's not right. Black Hand? No… but Black is in their name. The Black… _Black Fang_.

My eyes widened as numerous scenarios played out in my mind, numbers, calculations and probabilities all flaring, along with a flood of information about them.

_The Black Fang… A righteous group whose intent was to kill off corrupt nobles. But sadly, they've changed recently, all after their leader, Brenden Reed, remarried. Now, they'll take on any job so long as they're paid. …Although those that involve corrupt nobles remain at the top of their list._

"My God… Every path from here, every scenario that could play out, all of them would involve the Black Fang. It would be easy for Lundgren to frame the knights as traitors, Lyn as a Sacaen wishing to usurp the natural order of Caelin. Lord Hausen would be unable to deny this, Lundgren incapacitating him in some way. As a noble, Lundgren would also be careful to hide his tracks. He would just need to plant the first seeds of doubt in the people, and Lyn would never make it to Caelin."

I paused, the implications of this new information finally hitting me. "If we didn't hurry before those seeds had gone to fruition… then perhaps even all of Lycia would…!"

"Boy, are you alright?"

I flinched as an unknown voice rang out from behind me. I immediately spun around to see the speaker.

It was a man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a thick black overcoat. He carried no blade, but his posture and build were enough for my eyes.

_Swordmaster._

This man was dangerous, but he seemed friendly enough. He had a genial smile, but the slight wrinkles near his eyes showed his worry. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head, but gave an appreciative smile. "No, I was just realizing how badly this storm set me and my companions back."

He gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Yes, this snowstorm is a major setback. I had been planning to be in Araphen by now… but I suppose it can wait."

I noticed that he was closely examining my actions but maintained a cool demeanor, as if it was a natural thing to do. For him, who was a Swordmaster despite not being Sacaen, it must be. After a short while, he offered his hand. "Lloyd," he said.

I shook his hand and replied with, "Mark."

He gave me a small smile and said, "Mark huh? Interesting name…"

He nodded and then gave me a clap on my back. "Well, take care then. A boy like you shouldn't try too hard. Leave the hard stuff for the grownups to take care of, alright?"

That comment made me frown. I didn't think I looked that young. But maybe that was just Lloyd's way of addressing people. Before I could comment, he had turned and left.

"Huh. Strange guy."

I shrugged and walked around the inn, deciding to familiarize myself with the surroundings and look for my comrades. I noticed that Sain had reappeared, sitting alone at a table near the kitchen and decided to join him. He saw me approach and gave me a greeting.

"Sir tactician! How delightful for you to grant me your presence!"

I frowned. "Sain, show some tact. It's dangerous to give out information like that."

He shrugged, as if it didn't matter the least.

"Ah, where is Dame Florina? Were you not with her moments ago?"

I mimicked Sain's earlier action. "We were talking and then she left when she saw Lyn."

Sain quirked an eyebrow. "I see… so I take it your rendezvous did not end well? Ah, tis a shame. You two made a cute couple…"

Rendezvous? Couple? What is he… oh. Rendezvous… as in date?

I flushed red. "T-that was not a date! I just decided that it would be a good idea to become better acquainted with one of my charges!"

Sain laughed at my protests. "If you say so, then it must be. Ah, would you like some wine?"

I was struck by the sudden non-sequester, but nodded.

"Sit then. As you said, this is a good time to become acquainted with another."

He pulled out a bottle of wine from beside him, along with a pair of stone goblets. He handed me one, which I took, and took the other.

"Here's to our friendship!"

He poured a plentiful amount of wine in each of our goblets and toasted, a clink sounding out.

He downed the drink in one gulp before pouring another. I decided to sip mine.

"Isn't this a wonderful inn? The mistress Rita is beautiful and the food is marvelous."

"Indeed. You know your inns, that I can say."

We sat and drank for a while, enjoying the fine wine that was provided here.

After a few more rounds of drinks, I decided to ask him a question, one that had been plaguing me for a while now.

"Sain?"

He gave me a silly smile and replied, "What is it sir tactician?"

"How do you know me?"

I noticed an immediate change in Sain's demeanor. Gone was the playful spark in his eyes, the fool-hardy knight replaced by an immaculate soldier. But at the same time, curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

"You still don't remember? Strange, I would think that you would by now."

"What?"

Sain shrugged. "It's not my place to tell. Though… if you don't remember, then I can't really answer your question."

He pondered for a while, as if deciding upon a particular answer. "Well, I suppose you could say we've met in another life?"

He laughed at the end, slipping back into his fool persona.

I gritted my teeth. "That is not what I wanted to hear Sain. Tell me, how do you know me?"

He shook his head and gave me a silly grin. It was annoying. I could see how Kent was always infuriated by his partner now.

"Fine. Then tell me what you and Kent were talking about two days ago at the inn. Tell me what Kent suspected."

Sain gave me an amused smile. God, I did not like that smile right now.

"It wasn't much really. Just a case of mistaken identity. Kent suspected that you might be the Bernese Blight, a very dangerous and wanted individual in Bern."

The Bernese Blight… that was what Karel had called me. "Oh? And why did you persuade him otherwise? I might very well be a sleeper agent like he suspected."

Sain laughed. "No, that couldn't be the case. For one, you're too young. For another, I know you. You just aren't that type of person."

Sain didn't look like he would answer any more, so I changed my line of questioning.

"Fine. Then tell me what you meant with your words after my seizure."

He shrugged. "I meant that you should be careful. Not even the tactician can be safe from dangerous circumstances all the time. And I'm sure you've noticed how dangerous things have gotten."

I nodded. "The Black Fang."

He gave me a grim nod in return. "Yes. Lundgren will likely call upon them. It's highly likely that we are also now branded as traitors."

I sighed. "Of course. Trouble just seems to follow us, doesn't it?"

"You know so well sir tactician." Sain laughed and stood. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

I frowned in thought, and then said, "Tell me why you wanted to be a knight."

"Oh. This will take a while." With those words, Sain sat down and pulled out another bottle. "Would you like some more?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to forget this tomorrow, or incite another headache.

"Where shall I begin this marvelous tale I wonder." Sain poured another glass of wine and sipped it. "Mm. Well, I was the eldest son of two."

"Oh? You have a younger sibling?" I asked.

Sain nodded. "Of course. I sister actually. Her name was Nadine. She's quite adorable. The apple of my mother's eye. Now where was I going with this? Oh, yes. Like most of the other knights in Caelin, I was born to a family of commoners. We were quite happy together for the first decade of my life."

Sain paused and took another drink from his goblet. "But of course, life never plays out like you want it too. Ah, such a cruel mistress she is." Sain smiled and looked at me but his eyes were in a far off place. "My father died that year from the wasting disease. My poor mother was distraught and I was left as the head of the house. Little Nadine was only a few years of age at that time."

"I did not have any skills, my father dying before being able to teach me the family trade. Thus, I did the only thing a boy could do at the time. I found a knight and begged him to teach me. Sir Eagler was most generous in allowing me as his squire and providing for my family. Although my talent with the sword must have played some part."

I nodded, taking in Sain's story thus far. A part stood out to me however. "Wait, talent with the sword? I thought you preferred using the lance?"

Sain paused, his goblets inches away from his mouth. "Ah, well… I do. The lance is more heroic after all." Sain shifted around as he said that, leaving me to assume there was more than what he was saying. I decided to drop the issue for now. If he did not want to talk about it, I wouldn't pressure him.

"Where was I?" Sain continued. "Oh yes, you wanted to know why I became a knight. Well, the brilliant matter of fact was that I was left with no other choice. Thankfully I was a talented genius. For that I will be forever grateful to the Lord and Sir Eagler. And with that I bid you adieu. I do believe my boon companion Kent should be finished about now."

"Finished? With what?"

Sain gave me a sly smile. "Oh, you know. The things men do to unwind after a long day of travelling."

He laughed and placed a key onto the table. "There's your key to your room. Lyn handed it to me earlier. Go ask Rita for your room later, alright? I'll see you around then." With that, he walked away, heading towards the rooms.

I sat there a while longer, swirling the remains of the wine in my goblet as I contemplated Sain's story. It was sad, no doubt about that. He was forced into knighthood with no other choice being open to him. It didn't look like he regretted it though. He seemed to embrace his role as a knight and head of house. That would explain his eccentric behavior. He knew how to control the atmosphere of a situation quite well and, while he usually gave off the air of a fool, was capable of taking charge and being mature.

I looked around and saw the inn's staff lighting some torches and candles. A quick glance outside showed me that the day had passed me by and night was fast approaching. Another glance around showed me that my companions had vanished, not a single one in sight. With a sigh, I picked up my key and looked for this "Rita".

It turned out that she was the same waitress that had served Florina and I our sandwiches. A few points and directions later and I was standing in my own room. Once inside, I'm even more curious as to how we afforded it. I still didn't have a clue. Sain must be a favorite customer or something.

The room itself wasn't too large but it was just enough to give off a cozy atmosphere. It was quite elaborately adorned, with a plush and inviting bed and decorative walls. The carpeted floors were the best, oh were they ever so wonderful. And it was warm in there. So very warm. The elaborate fireplace in the corner of the room provided plenty of heat to this room and the next. I understood then why Lyn and the rest went to bed earlier than usual. It was very tempting to do so here in this room… but I wasn't tired yet.

With a sigh, I turned around and closed the door behind me as I left after ensuring that my belongings were safely tucked away. Unfortunately doing that meant I didn't see the pink haired cleric dashing down the hallway.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

We collapsed in an undignified heap and the cleric made sure that I understood just how much that offended her.

"Hey!" she screeched. "What do you think you're doing just standing around there! That hurt!"

I winced at the point blank assault on my ears but recovered enough to respond. "Well, I was just leaving from my room. I should be asking you. What do you think you're doing running down a hallway where doors could open any minute?"

The cleric looked irritated and stood up, brushing her robes as she did so. She looked ready to reprimand me but blinked as she saw my face. Her eyes widened for a brief moment, yet it was gone as quickly as it came. "A-anyway!" she said. "I'll have you take responsibility! For that, you're going to have to join me for dinner!"

It was my turn to be taken aback now, confused at the sudden shift in attitude. "Er… what?"

"Come on, Erk should have saved me a table. He'd better have…"

And so I found myself being dragged along by this presumptuous cleric for dinner. She pulled me along until we reached a table where a quiet purple haired mage, judging from his robes and insignia, was reading.

"Erk! You saved a table for us!"

The mage nodded, although I could see that he was irritated for having his quiet reading time interrupted.

"Here, sit down!" The cleric pushed me into a chair and sat in the chair right next to me. As it was, she was seated on my right with the mage, Erk, sitting across from us.

"Waiter! Waiter!" the pink haired cleric said while waving animatedly towards said person. "We'd like to order!"

Turning back to me, she asked, "Quick, what do you want to eat?"

Still a bit overwhelmed, I said, "Whatever you're having?"

"Goodie! We'll have the pasta then! I love pasta, it's one of my favorite foods! I've heard that the dish they serve here is one of the best they have!"

I nodded hesitantly as a waiter came over to take our orders.

"Good evening sirs, madam. What would you like?"

Erk ordered a plain sandwich while the cleric ordered pasta for both her and me. With that settled, she turned back to me and resumed her animated chatter.

"Well anyway, that boring guy over there is Erk. He's my escort! Isn't he great? He's so clean and tidy, perfect for a noblewoman like myself!"

"I can see that," I agreed.

"Right, right? I can't believe it! He's so prim and proper that he could be a girl himself!"

Erk slammed his book shut at those words and said, "Serra!"

The cleric, Serra I guess she was called, looked back and gave him a look as if to ask "And it's not true?".

With a sigh, Erk opened his book and resumed reading. "I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort…" he said.

Serra shrugged and turned back to me. "So anyway, who are you? And where are you heading to?"

"Er…" I found myself at a lost at the sudden shift in her attention. "I'm Mark and I'm heading to Caelin with my companions."

"Ooh, Caelin? That's not too far from where we're headed!"

"Oh?" I leaned forward, curious to her destination.

"Yeah!" Serra nodded. "I'm heading to Ostia. I was just on a missionary trip to Bern with Erk, and now we're heading back. I'm well connected with the Ostian Marquess you see."

"Mhm."

The waiter returned then with our orders and placed them on the table. Erk quietly took his sandwich and began eating, deigning to ignore our conversation to the best of his capabilities. I followed his lead and began eating as well. With one bite I could tell that, like their other dishes, it seemed that Rita's tavern had a very high standard of excellence when it came to food. It was no wonder why this place was so popular.

After a few bites, Serra resumed the conversation. "So, why are you heading to Caelin?"

I paused, deciding whether or not to tell her. After a brief reflection, I decided to tell most of the story but leave the bigger details out. "One of my companions just recently learned that she had family there. Unfortunately, someone has quite a grudge against her and it's been dangerous. So it's good that we have this time to rest, what with the snowstorm and all."

Although it also offers some other dangers, I thought to myself.

"Oh! In that case, why don't we all go together? Erk is a mage and I'm in the service of St. Elimine myself. We'll be more than useful! And there's safety in numbers right?"

"Well, um…"

I hesitated but Serra's pout and puppy eyes were too much. With a sigh, I agreed.

"Yay! Isn't that exciting Erk? Danger, company, and a knight to round it all off! Won't that be fun?" Serra looked at Erk, who returned a dark glare in return.

"Serra," he said. "What deviousness are you contemplating now?"

She brought her hands to her mouth in gasped in an overly dramatic fashion. "Deviousness? I'm only doing this in the good of my heart! And you said you were escorting me for experience right? Well, what better way to do it than in a group?"

Erk looked resigned to his fate and nodded.

"Well… welcome aboard I guess?" I said.

Erk sighed and said, "Yes, I suppose so. We are in your care."

I nodded in turn.

We continued eating for a while but when a small yawn escaped from Serra, she bid her leave for the night. Erk followed shortly after, not wanting to stray far from his charge.

For the third time that day, I found myself alone at a table. Rita, the waitress and maiden of this inn, came over to clear our plates. "Oh, you're still here?" she remarked. "I would have thought that you'd be asleep by now. The rest of your companions are already."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just the odd one out."

"Well, if you want some company I suppose I can keep you company. Now that it's late, there's not much left to do."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. I might as well get some sleep now. There's no telling when the next time we'll be able to sleep in beds will be."

I made to stand up but paused as a thought struck me. "I am curious however. Why is it that this place is called Rita's tavern when it's an inn? I would have thought that you'd come up with a more… fanciful name, like many other inns do."

Rita gave me a coy smile. "That's because it's a place where friends come and go, not only a place for people to sleep. A place for people to meet and convene. Erik and I came up with it."

"Erik?"

Rita nodded and pointed to the raven haired barista, who was cleaning a few remaining mugs with a worn cloth. He waved in greeting. "He's a quiet chap, but quite noble. He's also a right hand with a sword but retired now."

With a friendly squeeze to my shoulder, Rita bade me good night and returned to the kitchen area. My curiosity satisfied, I returned to my room and settled in for a long night's sleep in a cozy bed and warm room. And so I slept, slumbering without a care in the world setting aside the issue of danger and war for the moment. There would be plenty of time for that later.

xxXXxx

A/N: Well, apologies for the long wait. I've no excuses really for it taking this long to get this chapter up. Anyway, this was mostly a filler chapter to flesh out some characters and establish connections between Mark and some characters. Also to foreshadow some stuff.

Serra and Erk get! Their chapter seemed to be a filler anyway, so I just made them join out of battle.

As should be apparent now, this story isn't occurring like it does in Canon. The reason behind that is long and quite complicated. Hopefully I can successfully explain it without making it seem farfetched, or at least too much. Anyway, another scene with Eva! This one is quite important as it shows a lot about "Mark's" character and his mindset. It also shows the beginnings of the chain of events that led to him being in Elibe.

Oh, a cookie to whoever gets the reference that Rita's tavern is to and who the Barista was modeled after.

Just to reiterate, this won't be a FlorinaxMark story. While I enjoy their interactions, in this story I see them taking the roles of big brother little sister more than anything. Sain's just a tease as usual, although his back story is revealed a bit as well. He does know more than he's letting on. A lot more actually, but more on that at a later date.

Hey, the Black Fang! Right. We'll be seeing them again soon. They'll be playing a much bigger role than in the game. Personally, I don't see why Lundgren didn't set them on Lyn. It wouldn't be too hard if he played his cards right. Especially considering how easily they were manipulated later on.

Now, on to the writing aspects that I wanted critique about. How were the character interactions? Were they believable, or did they sound forced? Did the writing get boring at any point, too repetitive, etc? Any other glaring issues? I'd like to believe my writing has gotten at least marginally better than last time, but I'm still not certain.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I apologize for the wait. I'm trying to set up a battle of epic proportions later on… but that's way later on. Lots of things need to occur first. Thankfully, the next four or so chapters are pretty detailed outlines already, so they shouldn't take long at all to come out. Please review, they're always helpful even if it's a brief, great chapter. Until the next (which I hope won't be as long).

~WhizkidHV


	8. Chapter 7: Blood of Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, the playable tactician would have been available long ago.

Edited 7/2/12: Slight mistake with Erk eating his book instead of reading it...

**Chapter 7: Blood of Pride**

Another day passed before the snowstorm let up. During that time, I introduced Serra and Erk to Lyn and the rest of the Legion. While Serra was upset that I hadn't told her the full story behind our journey to Caelin, she accepted it after I rationalized the dangers of telling our purpose to any traveler we met. Lyn was charismatic enough to gather allies when she met them but the rest of us weren't. Telling her story to people without her to verify it would likely lead to an abrupt end to our quest. Erk had easily accepted it, acting much more professional than his charge, and just continued reading his book.

I noticed that Kent looked considerably less stern then when we first arrived. Whatever Sain dragged him off to do certainly helped him unwind. Strangely enough, he turned as red as his hair whenever one of the waitresses were nearby. I tactfully ignored his reaction during our stay while filing the fact away for future use.

I participated in some idle conversation between the rest of the Legion during our second day at Rita's tavern and managed to learn that Wil had run away from home, Dorcas liked to draw, and that Erk loved fantasy novels despite seeming to be practical and down to earth. It was interesting to see what you could learn from talking to people.

Despite Rita's hospitality and the growing friendship between us all during our stay, I decided that it would be best for us to move on as soon as the snowstorm stopped. Although my decision was met with reluctance and a few protests, the loudest coming from Kent, surprisingly enough, we crossed the border the third day after arriving at the inn. And so it was that we eventually found ourselves in the opulent city of Araphen.

It was still snowing lightly as we arrived, the city blanketed in snow. The sun had long passed its highest point in the sky, the light fading quickly these days with winter's growing grasp. It was still quite bright out but night was not far off. As soon as we had arrived, Kent rode ahead towards the castle to request aid from Araphen's marquess while the rest of us were left to our own devices. Serra left for the bazaar immediately after Kent's departure, dragging a protesting Erk with her while screaming things about the latest fashions. Wil, Florina and Dorcas followed her, the former worried for our new companion, the second to go shopping, and the last for deals on art supplies. It was still hard to see Dorcas as an artist but it was fitting considering his quiet nature.

That left me, Sain and Lyn to explore the city by ourselves. It was amusing to see Lyn look around in wonder, very much the same way I had when she showed me around Bulgar.

As we trudged around the snow filled streets, Lyn stammered, "W-what city is this?" .

"This?" Sain responded while making a sweeping gesture around him. "This is Araphen milady, the second biggest city in Lycia."

"The s-second biggest?" Lyn paused, lost in thought. "It d-d-does seem awfully busy…"

I nodded. Like Bulgar, the streets were filled with people bustling about. Some traders and mercenaries milled about but it was mostly the townsfolk. I noticed that they wore thick furs and cloaks to protect them from this cold weather. It appeared that they made good business here. Seeing their warm clothing reminded me that Lyn didn't have much of winter clothing. Even now she was shivering from the cold and it was causing her to stumble over her words.

With a sigh, I took off my cloak and put it around her. It wasn't quite as cold now as it was a couple of days prior and I could tolerate it. At the moment she needed my cloak more than I did. She was surprised but gave me warm smile and said, "Thanks Mark." She pulled it tight around her body, wrapping herself in its warmth. It was an adorable sight, reminding me once again that Lyn was also a girl in addition to the reliable swordswoman that I had become accustomed to.

I casually turned my head after that thought to prevent her seeing my flushed cheeks. "Er, no problem."

I saw Sain look at us with amusement from the corner of my eyes but he stayed quiet. Smart man. I had planned to send him in as cannon fodder in the next skirmish we had. I suppose I could rework my plans…

My eyes roamed around the town again and I noticed something. While a nice city, it wasn't that diverse. I could see that the people on the street were mostly Lycians. There was the occasional Ilian or Sacaen but they were far and few amidst the rest. I also saw the strange looks they were giving Lyn and how she seemed unsettled by their gaze.

I scoffed at the sight. How arrogant these people were, looking down on those that were different.

Before I could dwell on that matter, Kent appeared, riding down the street on his horse. "Milady Lyndis!" Kent shouted. He looked at me and gave a curt nod as he approached, acknowledging my presence. "Sir Mark. Let us proceed to the castle. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

I raised my brow at his statement. It was unlikely that a marquess would willingly aid a possibly illegitimate heir to the throne. Despite Kent's credibility, I found it to be more than a tad suspicious that the marquess had agreed like that.

It seemed that Lyn also found the situation to be strange and said to Kent, "He's going to help us?"

Kent nodded. "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. He agreed to lend us strength almost immediately after I mentioned our plight."

I turned to Sain to gauge his reaction to this piece of news and was surprised to see him frown, almost in disbelief. He shook his head discretely and his carefree mask returned. "Ah! Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead then! Extra soldiers will do wonders!" He laughed. "I'll have time to visit with beautiful village maidens at last!"

"Sain!"

Lyn and I laughed as Kent scolded his companion for what must be the hundredth time since we've met. He turned to Lyn and said, "My boorish companion here is correct however. With some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I am truly sorry for hardships you've suffered thus far milady."

He turned to me. "And this would also make your job easier as well, Sir Mark. I apologize that you have not had a proper company of soldiers to guide and that you have been forced to participate in combat."

I held out my hands in a disapproving gesture. "Don't be like that Kent. I'm fine. You and the rest of the Legion are more than capable."

Lyn nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is as Mark says. You are so capable, Kent."

Sain looked at Lyn in mock terror. "Kent!"

Lyn turned to Sain. "Hm? Oh, and so are you, Sain." Despite her offhandish words, the sparkle in Lyn's eyes showed her jovial intention.

Sain huffed, dramatically rapping his chest plate. "Of course I am! Why, I might as well be Caelin's hidden Ace!"

Kent scoffed. "You? Caelin's Ace? I doubt it. He would have resigned from active service by now."

I looked questioningly at Kent but it was Lyn who asked. "Caelin's Ace? Who's that?"

It was Kent's turn to huff as he said, "He was an essential soldier back in the Etrurian war about eight years ago. They say he could face off any foe with his blade, be it axmen, lancemen, swordsmen or mages. To think that such a man once served the knights of Caelin… it is a standard that we still strive for today!"

"I see," Lyn said. "then Sain is just bluffing again." Lyn nodded sagely and I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I-"

Kent cleared his throat, interrupting Sain, and said, "The castle awaits." He then led the way back to the castle. Sain sighed in an overly dramatic fashion and followed his friend. Lyn and I shared an amused look and then also followed.

Like the rest of Araphen, its castle was just as opulent and grandiose. While not as large as it could be compared to other castles, it more than made up for it with the sheer amount of wealth that it exuded. The courtyard in front of the entrance was lined with fragrant flowers and well kept. A fanciful marble fountain was prominently displayed in the center.

"So this is Castle Araphen…"

"Indeed it is sir."

I jumped at the sudden reply to my statement. The one who had replied was a soldier, garbed in decorative plate mail. He turned and nodded to Lyn and the knights.

"Milord awaits you in the throne room. Follow me."

With the soldier leading the way, it didn't take long to reach the throne room. Strangely enough, I noticed along the way that the décor wasn't overly gaudy and that the marquess's wealth was displayed in more subtle ways like silk carpets, a golden door knob here and there and the decorative armor that each soldier wore. It was contrary to the image I had in place, that of a gaudy castle overflowing with displays of wealth and belonging to a vain man.

Well, mostly contrary. My image of the marquess was still correct. As soon as we entered, I noticed his haughty stance, his gaze that stated his arrogance and the fact that we were barely worthy of his time. The soldier entered the room and bowed, introducing us as he did.

"Milord, Lyndis and her vassals."

The knights immediately kneeled in deference to the marquess. Lyn and I remained standing. I wouldn't give this man any more leverage than he already had. Besides, I doubted that I even registered on the man's radar.

The marquess gave us all a scrutinizing gaze, looking at Lyn for longer than the rest of us. I saw how he looked at her attire and then realized that I had yet to reclaim my cloak. With an inward groan, I realized that I had likely ruined the marquess's first impression of Lyn. The tattered cloak did her no favors and, while I thought it looked adorable, the marquess would likely think otherwise.

A few tense minutes passed in silence, all of us too nervous to break it, before the marquess spoke.

"You are excused soldier."

"Yes milord."

He waited until the soldier was gone before he spoke again. "Kent."

The red knight looked up once addressed. "Yes Marquess Araphen."

He took another long look at Lyn, meeting her eyes. "It is as you said. She looks just like Madelyn."

With those words the tension in the room was released. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. He gestured for the knights to rise while giving me a curious look. I wasn't quite under the man's radar as I had thought.

The knights did as the marquess desired while Lyn looked at the marquess in surprise. "My mother?" she asked.

The marquess nodded. "Your relation to Madelyn is unmistakable." He paused. "While your… Sacaen blood is dominant, I can easily see Madelyn's features within you."

Kent stood and interjected. "Then you will aid us?"

The marquess paused. "Why don't we talk about this over dinner later today? The particulars of which I am able to aid you will take a long time in determining. I do not usually have company and it would be a pleasure to acquaint myself with Madelyn's daughter."

It was strange that the marquess wanted to wait until after dinner before telling us his answer but it was a free meal. At least we wouldn't have to worry about finding our next meal. Although we had enough gold to last us til Caelin, it was quickly running out. It would be gone even faster if we gained any more allies like we were prone to doing. Hopefully that problem would be remedied with Marquess Araphen's aid.

I looked over to Lyn to see her reaction to this request. She looked confused but amiable to the suggestion. "I do not see any problems with this," she said.

The marquess smiled, his countenance changing completely at Lyn's words. I found it off-putting to say the least. Disturbing to say the most. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to have ill intentions. And if all else failed, he wouldn't be too hard to eliminate.

That last thought made me pause. Since when did I take assassination of a noble to be a viable course of action? Concerned with my irrational train of thought, I missed the rest of Lyn's conversation with the marquess. I was broken from my reverie by Lyn pulling my arm and guiding me away from the throne room. The knights were nowhere in sight.

"Eh? Lyn? What happened? Where are the knights?"

"While you were lost in thought, the marquess stated that we were free to do as we wished until dinner was prepared," Lyn said. We passed through a few more rooms as she spoke. I noticed a lot of armed men as we did, a taciturn nomad and stern looking mercenary in particular. It appeared that Marquess Araphen invested much into his security forces. Either he was paranoid or he had something to hide. I sincerely hoped it was the former. Something already bugged me about the marquess. I didn't want to have to act on that thought I had earlier.

"Sain dragged Kent away immediately after we were dismissed," Lyn responded to my latter question.

After a final door, we arrived back at the castle's courtyard. Lyn pulled me towards a stone bench and brushed off some snow before indicating that I should sit. I did, although I wondered why Lyn led us here of all places.

Snow was still lightly falling. The sun had sunk deeper into the horizon, its bright light faded to a dull orange that transformed the pure snow into a sea of lavender and the falling snowflakes into fiery crystals. It was a beautiful sight, offset only by the slight chill that accompanied it. For a moment, Lyn and I did nothing more than watch the snowfall, the two of us transfixed by its transient beauty.

"It's beautiful," Lyn said quietly.

I nodded in agreement, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

"I've never seen snow. My mother… she would always tell me about it. Did you know that it doesn't snow in Sacae?"

I shook my head. "No, I did not."

"I'm not surprised. Not many do. Most people are ignorant of Sacae, only knowing it for its people. And even then, only because we make for excellent mercenaries due to our honesty. Tools at best, barbarians at worst. That is how most of Lycia views us Sacaens."

I remained silent. She had not missed the looks people gave her since we arrived. I turned towards Lyn to see that she was still staring into the distance.

"…Are you worried?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She nodded but did not turn her head. "Of course. My grandfather disinherited my mother because she loved my father. Because of who my father was. Even though he wants to see me…" She paused and turned to look at me, her emerald eyes glistened with tears. "What if… what if he hates me? What if he doesn't want me after seeing who I am? Mark, what if he says he wants nothing to do with me? What will I do then?"

Lyn looked so vulnerable then, so young. This was her fear, that she would be left alone in this world. That her remaining family would reject her and she would be cast adrift in this endless sea of life. Alone. But she wouldn't be. I would never allow that.

I pulled her in close for a hug and rubbed her back in, what I hope, was a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Lyn," I said to her softly. "That won't happen. I'm sure your grandfather will love you. Remember, you're all he has left too. Well, except for his brother. But I'm sure that he doesn't care much for Lundgren."

Lyn laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. "Besides," I continued. "You should be proud of your blood. You are one of the noble Sacaen nomads. Despite what anyone says, know that to be true above all else. If your grandfather can't see how beautiful, kind and compassionate you are, well he doesn't deserve you."

Lyn moved her head so that we were face to face. "Do you mean that?"

I nodded. "And if, when we meet him, he casts you out remember that I'll be here for you. You're my peerless warrior remember?"

Lyn smiled. "And you are my master strategist."

I smiled back and broke our embrace. Lyn looked almost sad that I did but I felt that this was enough. I didn't want anyone to see us and get the wrong idea.

"Now," I said to Lyn. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she said. "Thanks to you Mark." She gave me a bright smile as she wiped away her tears. I watched, unable to move my eyes away from this girl that I'd come to know. But I must, and so I turned away with a mighty effort of will. How strange that this girl whom I had known for less than a month had become so important to me. Without knowing who I was or where I was from, I offered her my aid and trust. But that worried me. What will happen afterwards? After this long journey has come to a close, where will that leave me, who has nothing save a name and the clothes on my back? After she joins her grandfather at her rightful place as heir apparent, where does that leave me, an unknown tactician without a family name or prestige?

I was cut from my worries by a voice calling out. "Lady Lyn. Sir Mark. Marquess Araphen humbly requests your presence for dinner. He has already called the rest of your companions."

It was the same soldier from before, who had first taken us to Marquess Araphen.

"Thank you for telling us," Lyn answered. "We'll be there shortly."

With a curt bow, the soldier turned and entered the castle. Lyn looked at me for a moment and then stood up, all traces of her worries gone save a slight redness in her eyes. She offered her hand and said, "Shall we go?"

I took it and pulled myself up. "We shall. After you milady."

Lyn gave me an amused look and began walking towards the castle. She paused after her first step and took off the cloak she was wearing. "I almost forgot," she said. "Here is your cloak Mark. Thank you for lending it to me."

I nodded and wore it, smiling as the familiar weight settled on my shoulders once more. A comfortable warmth spread throughout my body as it did, ridding the numbness that I hadn't known I was feeling.

"Now, let's go. We mustn't keep Marquess Araphen waiting any longer than he already has."

With that we entered the building and was greeted again by the soldier, who guided us towards the dining hall. Once there I saw that our companions had indeed been gathered and were already seated around a large table that was piled high with entrees of various kinds. The marquess was seated at the head of the table, as expected, but the others didn't seem to be in any particular order. Lyn took the seat between the two knights, one that I had no doubt was purposefully left open. The two were not going to let their liege be without protection, especially in a setting like this. Dinners among nobles were always a dangerous affair.

Nodding at the knights to acknowledge their duty, I decided to take a seat next to Serra and Erk, the newest members in our group.

The meal was a dull event, what with the Marquess regaling us with stories about Madelyn and the time he spent with her. Like I had thought, he proved to be arrogant, prideful and ostentatious. Fortunately, it appeared that he had loved Lyn's mother very much and was more than willing to aid her daughter, if only to honor his former love's memory.

Lyn looked quite uncomfortable listening to him speak but seemed to be tolerating it well. It helped that the knights were there to distract her or answer questions should the marquess ask.

I, however, was quite bored. As such, I took the opportunity to examine my other companions. Wil was energetically tearing into the food placed in front of him. Dorcas was eating with just as much gusto, although slightly more mannerly. Florina ate quietly with careful use of the cutlery. Erk was, of course, reading his book while eating and Serra was chattering away into his ear between bites of food. I noticed that she didn't seem too energetic about it though. It was almost like something she did out of habit than what she really wanted to do and, at times, I saw that she would look off into space as if lost in thought. I took note of it but put it off as one of her strange quirks although I found it quite contrary to her personality.

At some point, I became fed up with the affair and bid my leave to make use of the lavatories. It wasn't as if I needed to, but a moment longer with the marquess and I might just have shut him up with a well aimed knife. There was just something wrong about him, something off about his behavior that made me irritated and annoyed.

After a long time wandering around the opulent castle, I finally found one. It appeared to be the servants' as there was no mirror and only minimal running water. But, while small and unimpressive, it was well kept and clean. After relieving myself and splashing a bit of water on my face I headed back.

It was as I was walking down the hallways from my brief trip to the lavatories that I noticed it. It was quiet, the silence almost a tangible presence in the castle. It shouldn't be. Despite being night time, the castle was fully staffed with mercenaries on hand at every corner when we entered. There was no possible way that it could be this quiet.

Dreading the possibilities, I ran down the hallway I was at and turned the corner, only to run into a dead guard. He was a swordsman and it looked like he put up a good fight, judging from the trail of blood that left the hall and the nicks and cracks on his sword.

"But I guess you weren't skilled enough, were you…"

With that muttered phrase, I closed the man's eyes and took his sword, testing its balance as I did. Although a bit heavy, it would do for now. While the thought of using a dead man's weapon unsettled me, I needed it more at the moment. That thought made me pause.

"I wonder why I keep losing my weapons," I mused.

With a shrug, I dashed down a corridor trying to get back to the dining room as fast as I could. After I crossed the threshold to another corridor, I was startled by the sudden sounds of combat. I tried to bring up the statistics and information I was so used to having, only to find that a bare minimum was available. The terrain advantages and turn count were all that appeared. No map was available and everything else was missing.

It worried me but I cast off the thought as a flash of pink hair caught my eye. Straight ahead was Serra and a cloaked figure with a bloody sword by his side. In front of them both was a dead guard.

I doubled my pace and tried to analyze the enemy before me, only to come up blank. Literally, blank. He had no statistics, no information, no name, no label, not a single thing for me to glean. It was unnerving. Until now, everything I had seen held even a modicum of information. For this person to not have a single thing available to my eyes… what did it mean?

I cast off my worries and brandished my sword as I approached. The cloaked figure lifted its head and tilted it to the side, as if curious. It turned its head back to Serra and snapped its fingers, causing her to collapse into a heap on the ground. It turned back to me, the face still hidden underneath the hood that the person wore. As I drew near, I could see that the figure was a man but he turned and vanished in a flash of light before I could stop him.

I reached Serra almost immediately after the man vanished. She didn't seem to be harmed but looked like she was in shock. Her eyes were still wide open but unfocused.

"Serra? I called out. I didn't know what that man did to her but I prayed it wasn't harmful.

"Mark…?" Serra said it in a dazed voice, hesitant and soft.

It was good that she responded. That she was responsive meant that there wasn't much harm done. "Serra? Are you hurt? Did that man harm you in any way?" I continued asking her questions until her eyes slowly blinked into focus.

She seemed to notice me for the first time. "Mark?" she said softly. It looked like she was still a bit drained by whatever that man did to her. "What are you doing here?" She turned her head and looked around. "Oh my! Did I get lost? I hope I haven't worried you at all, no that just wouldn't do. Wait, is that why you're here? Were you out looking for me? Aww, how sweet of you!"

She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"There! Your reward for helping my royal self!"

I sighed. Well, at least she wasn't hurt if she was this energetic. Although I now dearly wished she was in shock again if not to just alleviate the headache that was beginning to form. There was just too much to process right now. I definitely did not need Serra's chattering on top of it.

"Not a problem," I said. "But can you be quiet? The castle's been infiltrated and I don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves than we need." I pointed to the dead guard to emphasize my point. "Unless you want to end up like that poor guy over there."

Serra's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Good. Now let's see if we can get back to the others. Follow me but stay back. I'll clear the rooms of enemies first."

I focused and looked off into the distance. I vaguely remembered where the dining hall was but couldn't remember how to get there. And still there was no information on the enemy. I did notice that the turn count had changed but that wasn't of any help at all.

"Well, nothing left for it…" I muttered.

I dashed down the corridor in the direction I believed was the dining hall. It was eerily quiet again but I disregarded it. This oppressive silence could only be the work of a Silence spell and that was nothing to worry about. I could still hear myself and Serra, so they must have only silenced the ends of the corridors and thresholds.

I turned a corner only to be met with a blade arcing diagonally towards my neck from the left side. Finally, my head cleared and the familiar frosty feeling I had become accustomed to during battle reemerged.

I idly noted that I could see information about this enemy. It was a myrmidon and very skilled judging from its combat level. Out of twenty, it ranked at a ten. Its weapon was a killing edge, rare and very deadly. Those blades sought blood and very little would stop them from getting it.

Acknowledging that fact, I moved so that the strike would strike my shoulder blade. Painful but nothing that Serra wouldn't be able to heal.

The myrmidon was surprised that I evaded the lethal strike but still confident that the strike would be lethal. I allowed him to believe that as I used my motion and the sword's trajectory to close in on him. While the act got me a gaping slash along my back, I was able to disembowel my foe in the same instance and follow through with a fatal strike of my own.

Barely a second had passed.

I stopped, assessing the damage taken. The wound was long but shallow due to my quick and punishing reaction. Blood was seeping from it but Serra was not far behind. The dining hall was only a few more turns and corridors away. No other enemies were visible. We were safe for now.

I took another moment to analyze the situation. The enemy I faced was very skilled and well equipped. He would have easily felled a lesser man. It was only due to my fast and unique reaction that saved my life. Had I engaged in a clean battle I would have lost. From this, the enemy that infiltrated the castle must also be very skilled. Quick and efficient as well. It had only been at most ten minutes from the time I left the dining hall to when I arrived at the lavatory. Another two to when I left it. In that short time, the halls had been silenced and patrolling guards slain.

Who was this unknown enemy? And what were they after?

Fragments of thoughts and information came to mind. Marquess Araphen saying aid will take a while to be determined. The Black Fang being a possible hazard. The meeting of Lloyd the Swordmaster back at the inn. Him saying he would have been in Araphen already save for the snowstorm.

I glanced at my fallen foe's blade and saw an engraved fang and what looked to be a crazed beast.

Yes, it was the Black Fang that we were facing. But were they after Lyn? I remembered who Lloyd was now, the White Wolf and one of the four fangs. Why was he at the inn? If they were after Lyn, they would have taken her then. Was it possible that they were after the marquess?

Serra caught up with me. She looked concerned and then frightened when she saw the wound on my back. She pulled out her staff from a harness that had been hidden by her robes.

A blue glow and slight warmth and the wound was gone.

She smiled, relieved that my wound was healed. I nodded and then continued on the path towards the dining hall. I had taken ten steps when I heard it. A pulled bow string. I turned back, the cold focus being replaced by numbing terror.

An archer had emerged from behind a closed door and had an arrow cocked towards Serra. She was oblivious to the event and had stopped in confusion. I turned and ran, trying to get to her in time, trying to save her from what would no doubt be a lethal wound. I took three steps and then heard the twang of an arrow. I wouldn't make it.

"Serra!"

I started as I heard a familiar voice call out and a fireball turn the arrow to ashes. With the given opportunity returned my focus.

I looked at the archer and saw that he was surprised. I ran towards him, not willing to let him shoot another arrow. He saw my approach and readied another. I quickly weighed my sword once more and judged its build. Heavy steel but balanced well. Worn and nicked in places. Not very aerodynamic but its momentum would be great.

As the archer began to draw his bow, I whipped my sword towards him. It flew, a silver disc speeding towards its target. The archer could not move, too invested in his next action. The sword bisected his neck before shattering in a spray of deadly silver shrapnel. The threat was neutralized.

I turned back to see Erk standing next to Serra. He was breathing heavily, likely from sprinting. His hand was slightly burnt, a side effect from rushing his spell. He looked angry but also relieved.

I took a moment to regain control of my also erratic breathing before walking towards them, picking up the killing edge on the way back. It would be useful in the battles to come.

"Erk," I said. "Thank you for saving Serra."

He nodded, though he gave me a scrutinizing glare. "Thank you for finding her. While she can be intolerable at times, I am glad to see she is safe."

I nodded in return and walked in the direction of the dining hall once more. As I was just shown, rushing was no longer a viable option unless I wished a death on Serra or Erk. The enemy is too skilled.

I heard Erk and Serra follow me, a whispered conversation occurring between them. I disregarded it. For now, their safety is paramount, second only to determining the status of everyone else.

A guard ran down the corridor in front of us, looking as if he was running for his life. He noticed us and paused just enough to shout. "There are only five enemy troops left but they are highly skilled! Be careful!"

He continued running. I noted that he was heading towards the dining hall. It would be a good idea to follow. I indicated as much to Erk and Serra but paused as I saw a large axe fly down the hall and a death cry emerge from the same soldier who had warned us.

"What in St. Elimine's name-" Erk exclaimed.

Serra gasped as the enemy came into view. It was a warrior, combat level 5. At the moment, it possessed a large killer axe. The thrown weapon had been a tomahawk. My eyes glanced towards its hero crest and I saw the dual emblem of a fang and a crazed beast.

"Serra! Behind me!" Erk shouted those words and immediately began chanting a spell. I said nothing but seconded Erk's word with a hand gesture. In battle there were no needs for words. Especially against a fearsome foe like this.

Idly, I acknowledged that I would be no match for this monster of an opponent. Erk would not either. We were both unseasoned, our foe was not. He had developed plenty of resistance to magic throughout his battles and his body looked to be more than able to take crippling blows without pause. But I had to try.

I stepped forward, gripping the killing edge harder in my hands. "Erk. Cover me." I commanded.

"As you say, sir tactician."

His words rang in my ears as I continued to advance, my foe doing the same. It was ironic really that I was the one facing dangerous foes. A tactician shouldn't fight. A tactician should be in the back and well protected. A tactician shouldn't be invested in his troops lest the time come when he was forced to sacrifice them. He should be reliant on his troops as they are to him to come up with plans to guide them to victory. That was what a tactician should be, what my mind told me and what I knew to be true.

But I could not do that. My "plans" had only revolved around the information given to me. While they worked and were quite effective, they were not mine. And even then, I could not allow my allies to do most of the fighting. Would not. I involved myself to even the odds, fighting in a style that put myself at great risk to end the opponent once they were thrown off guard.

I would not allow my friends to be harmed. They would live, even at the expense of my own life.

The warrior attacked first, a heavy and simple blow from above. I stepped forward and to the left, striking at the warrior's side in the same motion. He turned faster than I thought he could, using the momentum of his previous strike to spin and attack, this time a horizontal strike. A fireball met his axe, slowing the strike just enough for me to slip back out of the man's range and to Erk's side.

With the initial exchange of blows over, we took a moment to evaluate the other. Like I thought, this warrior was tough. He hadn't flinched with my strike, or with the fireball Erk threw. In fact, he seemed… happy now. An almost predatory grin was plastered on his face. He put his axe to the ground and crooked his index finger, gesturing for me to make the next move.

"Erk," I said quietly. "Aim for his eyes. Blind him, even if for a moment."

"Understood."

I readied myself for another bout but paused as Serra spoke. "Mark… please, be careful. I can heal you but some things are beyond even my skills."

I smiled at the concern but returned my focus back on my foe. I charged in the next second and Erk's fireball hit right after. Like I had commanded, Erk had aimed for the warrior's eyes. The light and heat would blind him for a few precious seconds, allowing me to strike. In the brief time frame I had I dealt the warrior four blows, two on his thighs and an 'X' on his chest. It didn't faze the man in the least and he answered with a heavy blow from above. I dodged it but another quickly came from the side.

I cursed as I realized the trap I had fallen into.

The man's killer axe was enchanted to seek blood, granting it extra speed as it sensed my presence. The larger axe head also meant that blows could be executed seamlessly if the wielder had enough strength and skill to do so. This man had both.

The bout had quickly turned into a frantic and deadly dance. For every strike I dealt, I had to dodge two and received one. Erk shot as many fireballs as he could but they made little difference save grant me a fraction of a second more to dodge a blow. Serra supported by healing when she could, yet it did nothing but prevent me from dying an earlier death.

My body was becoming numb every passing second and I could feel myself slowing down while my monstrous foe was speeding up. Despair was beginning to set in.

Was this it? Was this the limits to my strength? Could I not even protect two people?

I felt my body run cold, as if all the heat had been drained from it. I felt this cold, this void emerge. If I grasped it, I could win. This was my power, the reason behind my abilities. If I grasped it and connected it with this reality, took the void and used it for myself I could defeat this man and any who would come to harm us. But this power wouldn't come without a cost. The toll it was taking on me was already present, always there. Even if I didn't embrace it, the void would keep draining me, sapping my strength until nothing was left. All that mattered was when.

I parried the next blow and jumped back, understanding how to use my strength. I focused on the void and began to draw on its power…

"No! Don't do it Mark!"

I heard Erk shout but it was too late. I felt my power flare and strength surge through me but fade away just as quickly. Something had stopped it. The void slipped away but it lashed out at my body for not releasing it. Cold, hot. Fire, ice. Burning, freezing. My body felt both extremes as my control over the void faded. I could not move, pain wracking my nerves, shorting my brain's signals to my limbs. I saw the warrior grin and approach. Erk launched a fireball but it was batted away like an annoying fly.

I had failed. Nothing was left. I could not move and the enemy would kill us all.

_But you promised._

Promise? What promise?

_To protect._

Promise to protect. I promised to protect… yes. I promised to protect. No matter what, I could not give up. As long as I was still breathing, still living I would never stop. Until heaven itself falls and hell freezes over, I would continue. And even then, I would still fight.

I stood. It was clumsy but I stood. Despite being numb, despite being inches from death I would stand. I would not fall. I held my sword in a stance that I had seen once, by a boy who shared my resolve. A boy who, too, would do anything to protect those he loved.

I was ready to strike. In the instant the warrior attacked, I would sacrifice my arm and kill him. My sword would puncture his heart and then continue hacking away until either his breath or mine ran out. And if it was mine, I would still keep fighting. I would not, will not stop until everyone was safe.

Before I could act on my resolve, a familiar green knight emerged and slew the warrior with one fell swoop. Sain's lance sprouted from the warrior's chest like a rose in bloom, the warrior's life blood spraying like petals and Sain's lance like the stem. The warrior halted, confused at the lance in his chest for a brief moment before Sain pulled it out and decapitated the man.

For a brief moment, Sain looked old, his eyes weary and face lined with creases. He looked as if he had taken on the world and realized just how much of a cost it took to win and now was facing those consequences. But in the next, that look disappeared and Sain held his carefree and jovial countenance again.

Whipping his lance towards the wall to flip away the blood, he then turned to me. "Why hello there Mark!" he said. He took a quick glance at Serra and Erk before focusing once more on me. "You do know that tactician's are supposed to let their troops do the fighting, right? It's dangerous in more ways than one for a tactician to be on the field of bloody combat."

I stood still unable to answer. I still couldn't feel most of my body and didn't trust myself to speak without damaging my vocal cords somehow.

Sain gave me a piercing look before sighing and saying, "Apparently not. Well, that doesn't matter right now. Serra, Erk. Help this foolish boy along. I will lead the way."

I felt Serra approach and place my arm around her. "Come on Mark," she said softly. Softly! That was a first! "I'll help you… and thank you. For protecting us."

I didn't respond and allowed her to hold most of my weight. I needed time to recover from the shock to my system. I didn't doubt that I would recover as I'd done so before. But now it was a question of how long. There were still enemies lurking about. I couldn't afford to rest yet. Though my vision was grainy, my hearing dim, my body numb, I could not rest. Not yet.

The four of us made our way to the dining hall as fast as we could. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away after our previous mad dashes down the halls. But I was worried. Where was everyone else? Why was Sain alone?

"Sain… Lyn…?" It was weak but I whispered a question.

"Lyn and the others are safe but the marquess is in danger. It appears that his reputation got ahead of him and some people wanted to eliminate the man."

I nodded. I had suspected as much.

We crossed the final threshold before the dining hall when we heard it. The sound of steel on steel and the crackle of magic.

Serra looked concerned and Erk looked cautious. Sain looked as upbeat as usual but I noticed how he gripped his lance tight showing how tense he truly felt.

Hearing those sounds and seeing their reactions… I couldn't take it anymore. I would not stand here weak. Not while they needed me.

I pulled my arm off from Serra and stood firm on my own two feet. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath to focus, clear my mind.

When I opened them again, I was ready. My body was my own once more. A slight tremor and numbness still resonated within but that was fine. I could still fight. Still protect.

I looked to Sain. "Lyn is in there, right?"

"Yes," he said. "Along with the rest of our dear companions."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Sain smiled. "Why, your orders of course, dearest tactician."

Serra frowned. "But Mark… are you sure you can fight? You don't look well at all. And those wounds from the warrior… I tried my best but-"

I held a hand to cut her off. "You did great Serra. I'm fine. A little tired but fine. I can rest when this battle is over and then I'll be much better."

She looked hesitant but nodded. "If you say so Mark. But… be careful. You aren't just wounded on the outside. Your body…" Serra trailed off and bit her lip.

I nodded and turned towards the doors leading into the dining hall. With a glance at Sain and Erk to check if they were ready, I kicked the doors open and charged with the killing edge brandished.

The first thing I noticed was that there were only two enemies. The next thing was how they were holding off the entire legion by themselves.

The dinner table was upturned and shattered. The marquess was standing in a corner with a duo of taciturn guards, one a nomad with green hair and a bandana, the other a fiery haired youth wielding a broadsword. Lyn and Kent were locked in combat with a paladin in dark violet armor. It was even at the moment but the tide looked like it could shift either way at any minute. Florina, Wil and Dorcas were doing their best to hold off a sharp eyed man wielding a sword and knife. Unlike Lyn and Kent, this battle was easily one sided.

The moment we entered distract the trio just enough for the assassin to move. Within a brief second, he had slashed Dorcas across his chest with a sword, kicked Florina away and threw a knife at Wil that pierced his abdomen.

In the next second, the paladin felled Kent with a brutal slash from his sword. And just like that, the tide of battle shifted. Four of our comrades were downed in less than three seconds.

Anger surged through my body but I squelched it. I couldn't get angry now. I couldn't afford to.

I focused and allowed my mind to cool, to examine and analyze the situation at hand. I could read these people. The paladin was a man named Damian wielding a silver sword and ranked at a combat level of five. He was the lesser of the two dangers. The other man was an assassin. He was using a killing edge at the moment but also had a runesword for back up. That was the magic I heard surging earlier. His name was Jerme. The Death Kite of the Black Fang. And he was at a combat level of thirteen.

Marquess Araphen's guards were named Raven and Rath respectively. Raven was skilled, along with Rath, both at a combat level eight. However, they would not be able to help. Too many people will only interfere with combat. We were on our own.

I focused once more on the skirmish. Scarcely a second had passed.

"Sain, with me. Erk, help Lyn. Serra, heal everyone. Now!"

With those brief orders, I charged, Sain right by my side. Jerme looked mildly amused as we advanced and easily dodged my first strike, immediately countering with one from his sword. That was parried by Sain's lance and I used the brief moment to attack again, only to find my blade meeting Jerme's knife.

And then began another lethal dance. Every blow was parried and countered, the counter itself parried and countered. I forgot all else except the fact that I had to fight, sending those thoughts to the void that was seeping in.

Strike.

Dodge.

Counter.

Counter the counter

Move to allow my partner to strike.

Parry the foe.

Strike.

Strike

Dodge.

A lethal exchange of blows. With every strike, I felt my body getting wounded from within, straining from the burden I forced upon it. But it could wait. My friends needed me.

Time flowed, for how long I didn't know. But I was broken from my trance by a wave of power and flash of iridescent light. There was a brief lull in combat as we all turned towards the source.

I saw Lyn with her Mani Katti brandished in a stance I had seen before, used by the sword demon himself, the Mani Katti enveloping Lyn with its iridescent aura. In the next moment, Lyn moved and dealt five blows to the paladin, all in vital points. Temple, collarbone, upper arm, rib, ending in a thrust through the man's heart.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

"What the hell?"

Jerme looked confused and for once fearful at Lyn's display. I took the opportunity to strike but it was parried with enough force to send the blade out of my hands.

In that same instant he pulled out the runeblade and launched a dark orb of energy at Lyn. She deflected it but the orb cancelled the Mani Katti's iridescent aura and with its disappearance, she fainted. It appeared that the aura was the only thing keeping Lyn standing. Erk tended to her, being close by from when I told him to help.

Sain and I stood at an impasse with Jerme. Now, only us three remained to fight against this impossible foe. Serra was healing the others but it would be far too late for them to help. Jerme knew he could win, it was visible in his eyes. Sain was a knight but he was still only a novice. I myself was damaged internally and externally from the trials I was forcing my body through. As soon as we were out of the way, he would advance, kill the marquess's guards and then the marquess himself. He would probably even kill the rest of us for the fun of it if the sadistic glint in his eyes was any indication.

I could still defeat him. If I embraced the void, my wounds would fade. My speed enhanced. My strength and magic unmatched. Powers, limitless powers gained. All I had to do was-

"Don't do it Mark."

I looked over at Sain. "Leave this battle to me. You've done enough for now."

I started to protest but found myself unable to move. My body would not allow it, willpower be damned.

Jerme laughed. "Heh, you think you can save the kid by fighting me alone?"

Sain didn't answer, but then he didn't have to. A javelin flew through the open doors and slew Jerme before he could do so much as blink, the point of the spear smashing through his face and brain before sending it all into the wall.

"Foolish Jerme. To think that he held back instead of massacring you all on site… how pathetic."

Another paladin, if he could even still be called that, marched through the open doors. His armor was blood red and reeked of it. He had a crest displayed, but the coat of arms had long since been scratched off. The man's dark black hair was kept deceptively kempt, wavy and kept in a loose part to the side. He looked every bit a noble gentleman… but his eyes held the same sadistic glint Jerme did. In his hand he held a black axe, stained with blood and exuding darkness. No, evil intent. A cursed devil axe that has taken the blood of more lives than one could count. This man was murderous, blood-thirsty… and even stronger than Jerme.

Sain turned to face the fallen paladin, his face flashing with recognition and then rage. "Pascal Grentzer," Sain said with contempt. "You dare return to Lycia from your imprisonment?"

Pascal grinned at Sain. "Well if it isn't Caelin's little ace. You've grown up since the war. How has life treated you after leaving my command?"

Sain bit his thumb at the man before holding his lance in a ready position. Never had I seen a man more scorned, so furious. This was not the Sain that Lyn's Legion knew. This was a battle hardened veteran, no, an angel of death that had taken more lives than any could care to count among the field of battle. But while Sain was an angel of death, that man, Pascal, was a demon, devouring the lives of many innocents in his lifetime.

"Be silent you treacherous bastard. It's time I did what I should have eight years ago and put down you crazed beast!"

Pascal scoffed. "Hmph. You think that you can best me? I who was once hailed as Lycia's best?" Pascal shifted into a combat stance. "Boy, you have much to learn."

With those words, the fight began between them. The green knight facing off against the fallen bloody paladin. Streaks of emerald flew at Pascal but each was parried by blurs of black where Sain's thrusts were blocked by Pascal's axehead. Sain was fast and skilled, that was undeniable. But Pascal was just that much better. Less than a minute after Sain began his vicious assault against Pascal, the tides were turned. Pascal took to the offensive, his axe granting him even greater speed and strength than what he already possessed and Sain was forced to defend.

It was a desperate struggle, Sain furiously parrying Pascal's axe strikes with his lance, utilizing every part to do so. The shaft and blade were used interchangeably without pause, Sain's overwhelming offense turned into an unbreakable defense. But it would not last. His lance was splintering from the strain of blocking the demonic axe and Sain was also already tired from fighting Jerme. Without something to change the course of battle, Sain would get overwhelmed.

I wished to move, wished to take my blade and aid Sain in combat but I couldn't. This was his battle and I, along with everyone else, could not help him… Wait!

As soon as Pascal had his backed turned, the marquess's guards took the opportunity to strike. Erk joined in as well, not wanting to miss this long-awaited opening.

Sain saw their move and rolled out of the way as Rath launched a flurry of arrows at Pascal, followed closely by a barrage of fire from Erk. Pascal easily deflected the arrows with his axehead and dodged the fire with a casual sidestep, stopping only to block Raven's overhead smash with his axe. For a moment, Sain had time to rest and recover.

It was only a moment. Pascal moved fast, much faster than I thought possible with the armor that he wore. Raven was batted to the side with a brutal hack. Rath drew an iron sword as soon as he saw his partner fall, having lost the cover needed to use his bow. But he too was felled, a cleaving blow shattering his sword and carving a vertical line across his chest. Erk met a similar fate soon after. Serra screamed.

Whether by God's will or fate's design I didn't know but the three were still alive. Yet they wouldn't be for much longer if we couldn't stop Pascal. And now Sain was our only hope.

I looked over at the green knight only to see a blank look settle over his face. That was bad. Blank looks were never good in the middle of combat.

Pascal looked at Sain and then Serra before grinning. "Well isn't this nostalgic? You and me amidst a room of fallen warriors with a single woman remaining."

I idly noticed that Pascal seemed to have forgotten about the marquess but paled as I realized what he intended to do.

"N…o!"

I let out a strangled gasp. Serra could only look on in terror as the bloody paladin approached. His visage was that of the devil himself, cloaked in red and blood with a demonic weapon at his side.

"Only one thing left to recreate it, hm? Although I suppose I won't get you to do the honors this time eh?"

I looked at Sain in shock. He had a grim face, but it was determined.

"That was a life time ago Pascal," Sain said. "I have long since repented for my sins." Reaching into seemingly empty air, I saw Sain grasp a crest.

It was elegantly crafted, the Caelin's coat of arms, that of a lion standing and grasping a sword in its jaw, prominently displayed. But that wasn't what drew my eyes to it. No, it was the **wrongness** that I felt when looking at it.

Crests like the one the warrior had earlier and the one Pascal wore, even if they were damaged granted power to individuals worthy of their might. When found worthy, these magic crests could unlock and grant the power hidden within individuals. Once used, the crest would vanish, just like other magical items, such as angelic robes, or the Ilian Elysian whip, although the user could still manifest it. Most tended to wear crests as a badge of pride, especially knights since these magic crests took on the coat of arms of their liege. But this power could never be undone, as it was as much a part of the user as it was a magical artifact.

Sain's crest was not the typical gold and red that knight crests were. No, they were an otherworldly electric lavender and green, a negative of the usual crest. And no matter how I looked at it, that crest was just… **wrong**. Something like that shouldn't exist. That crest embodied Sain's power, his strength. For it to appear like that meant that Sain had rejected it. Rejected his own strength, finding it so abhorrent that it appeared not as a shadow of itself but as a direct opposite.

Sain turned to me, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Mark! The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" While Sain's words were upbeat, his tone wasn't. Pascal had stopped his advance towards Serra, curious at Sain's actions.

"Yes…" Sain whispered. "A lance is much more heroic." His eyes had the far-off look of someone lost in the past, filled with regret. "Much more than an axe that can only kill or a sword that offers fame and glory with false pretenses of nobility but only gives its wielder grief and bloodshed. Always blood."

Sain's voice was harsh, rebuking but at the same time haunting. His eyes shot up at Pascal who flinched at their intensity. "Yes, a lance is much more heroic. And like I said, I have long since repented for my sins. It's time I forgave myself for this, now that I have the chance."

He reached out towards the crest. Pascal realized what he was going to do and hurried to kill Serra.

Time froze. I remember this feeling. It had happened once, weeks ago when I had first met this green knight. Back then I had seen the image of a green paladin, charging through hordes of enemies, his skill peerless and his strength unmatched. Now I saw him in the flesh.

Black lightning surged from Sain before gathering in the crest. Time was still frozen but the energy still flowed, lightning poring until the crest seemed as bright as the sun. I noticed the numbers surrounding Sain rapidly shifting. And then they shattered and in Sain's place stood a green paladin with an emerald blade and shield. He stood with the stance of a leader, a general. One who was used to holding authority both on the field and off. One who carried the confidence that he could win. That he would win.

As the last of the energy from the crest faded, I noticed that the numbers had as well. Some energy lingered in the form of curious blue geometric patterns, but they quickly vanished as Sain leapt forth.

Pascal knew he was finished but that didn't stop him from trying. I saw him raise his axe in a desperate bid to end Serra's life, to take just one more innocent with him before he left his mortal coil and burned in the flames that no doubt waited him. Sain's emerald blade met the demonic axe and shattered it with ease, continuing through Pascal's arm, lopping it off in the process. He screamed in pain but that ended with another heavy stroke from Sain's blade.

This desperate battle was over… or so I thought until footsteps approached. The soldier had said there were five enemies. Pascal, Damian, Jerme and that warrior were four. So the last one must be…

"Bravo Mark. And bravo to your companions." Lloyd applauded as he entered the room, his sword sheathed. I saw Sain look at Lloyd warily but made no move to attack. Strong and skilled he may be but Lloyd was still capable of matching him. Likely besting him.

"I didn't think that you could do it but you did. It's amazing really. You managed to overwhelm my father's protégé and best student. The rest of your friends had even slain Pascal, Jerme and Damian. Not an easy feat to do, nor survive attempting."

I was confused. Here was the White Wolf, one of the four strongest of the Black Fang and he was congratulating us. And not attacking. That bothered me. Struggling to regain control of my vocal cords, I finally said, "Lloyd. Tell me, why are you here? You're not after Lyn are you?"

He shook his head. "No. Not at this moment at least. The Fang you fought were sent under orders to kill Marquess Araphen for his transgressions against his citizens, namely taking the money and spending it all on himself."

The said marquess paled but shouted in indignation, his first words in a while. "I have done nothing of the sort! My people know I have only the best interests in my heart!"

Lloyd waved his hand and said, "Whatever old man. The point is that he was supposed to die. Personally, I don't care either way. My mission was to observe you and your little group. Now that I've done just that, I can leave. Although I do apologize for the meaningless deaths on the way here. Don't blame me for defending myself against well-meaning guards."

He shrugged as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "Well, I promised Nino I'd be back in time for Yule. I'd best be going." He turned and looked ready to go.

"Oh, and Mark? Be careful. You've caught the eye of the Fang now. I'd watch my back if I were you."

With those last words he slipped away, every bit as slippery and mysterious as Karel had. Damn Swordmasters.

Almost immediately after Lloyd left, the remaining guards poured into the dining hall.

"Your majesty!" A soldier, miraculously the one who we had first met here at the castle, shouted. "The enemy has been routed, though four remain unaccounted for." He took a glance around the room. "But judging from the state of affairs, am I safe to assume the threat has been neutralized?"

The marquess nodded, the shock at being targeted by the Fang finally wearing off it seems. "Yes. Call the healers. Lady Lyndis and her allies, along with Rath and Raven, need immediate medical attention."

I saw the soldier nod and a contingent of medics attend the wounded. I glanced at Sain to see him revert his armor back to what it was before. There was no missing his strength however. That remained no matter what he looked like. He saw me and smiled before saying, "Rest Mark. Your role is done for now. Just rest."

His voice was low and soothing and I couldn't help but obey. Before long, I found myself slipping once more into blackness similar to many times before. Maybe I'll learn something new this time…

_A boy and a girl walked down a road of sorts. Around them are towering monoliths, buildings of glass and rock jutting far into the sky. The girl was dragging the boy after her, his hand in hers as her blond hair trailed behind her. The boy looked sheepish, unused to the situation._

"_Come on Mark! Let's go! You promised we would go shopping today!"_

_Mark sighed. "I concede that I agreed to accompany you Eva… but do you have to be in such a hurry? We have all day."_

_Eva stopped and turned to Mark, pouting a little. "What are you talking about? A date's a date! We've gotta go have fun! We can't do that if you keep walking so slowly!"_

_Mark gave her a small smile. "A date? I don't remember agreeing to that milady. You merely said you wanted someone to accompany you to the shopping district for clothes."_

_Eva turned a bright red. "I-I… That is…"_

_Mark continued smiling, clearly enjoying Eva's reaction._

"_Gah! Dumb Mark! You're so pig-headed! You can't even tell when a girl wants you to take her somewhere nice!"_

_Mark shook his head. "Now now Eva, I never said that I didn't know what your intentions were. Of course this is a date. I just don't see the need to rush anywhere. We have to whole day together don't we milady?"_

_Eva blushed again. "S-stop that!"_

"_What is it milady?"_

"_That! I'm not… I'm not a princess! You don't need to keep calling me that…"_

_Mark's smile grew even bigger. "Now didn't I swear to you? I am your loyal knight and you are my liege. No matter what, you will always be milady."_

_Eva turned around. "Wh-whatever. Just come on!"_

_They continued onwards, turning into a building of sorts with doors that slid open at their approach._

"_So this is the mall…" Mark mused. "I must admit, I'm very impressed with the number of stores here."_

_Eva didn't give Mark any more time to muse as she pulled him along. "Come on Mark! I want to go look at some clothes! And then the perfume shop. Maybe we can stop by at that coffee shop everybody's been talking about…"_

_Eva continued to chatter and Mark listened on in a content way. The two went around the various shops, entering and shopping until Mark's arms and hands were full of bags._

_A bell tolled somewhere along with a message that the mall would be closing soon. With a sigh from both, they headed towards the exit. As they passed another store, Eva stopped, eyes drawn to a display. _

"_Hm?" Mark said after seeing Eva pause. "What is it Eva?"_

_A few seconds passed before a loud squeal came from Eva. "Oh my God! It's out! Eeeeek!"_

_Mark turned and saw the display, a sign for a new strategy game. "Oh, just that? You've been talking about it for weeks now. Is it finally out?"_

_She didn't reply and ran into the store. Mark sighed and waited as his date went to buy the latest addition to her collection of games. "Well, at least this one is for a portable system. I won't get dragged into another ten hour marathon at her house again. Never more."_

_Mark shuddered as Eva returned from the store, her portable console out and already loading the game. _

_The scenery shifted and the two were walking down a path of sorts. The towering monoliths had been replaced with grass and houses. Some metallic contraptions were here and about but they weren't running. _

"_I still don't see why you like those games so much Eva," Mark said. "They're just a waste of time in my opinion."_

_Eva pouted again. "They are not! They're very educational! Besides, it's not as silly as you carrying around that broken wooden sword!"_

_Mark frowned. "It means a lot to me. Why shouldn't I carry it around?"_

"_Exactly! These games mean a lot to me!" Eva looked back down at her game console. "Besides… I've always had a dream of living in a world like this. And you shouldn't question a girl's hobby!"_

_Mark laughed. "As you wish."_

_They continued walking until Eva spoke again. "Hey! The name of the tactician is the same as yours Mark!"_

_Mark moved over to look. On the consoles screen was a parchment type display. It said personal information at the top and beneath it was "Mark"._

"_Not quite," Mark said. "You should know this by now Eva. My name is spelled with a 'c'. Marc, not Mark."_

"_I know!" Eva said. "I'm just saying that your names are the same. Mark, Marc, it's pronounced the same either way!"_

'_Marc' sighed. "I suppose. It makes a difference though."_

_Eva grunted a reply and turned back to her game. Marc looked on as the two walked along the stone path._

I woke up in a white room. It seems Castle Araphen has an infirmary… and a devil of a healer at that.

An extremely angry Serra and Erk rushed over as soon as they heard me shift in my bed. "Mark! I told you to be careful! But no, you didn't listen! You just had to keep pushing your body! Do you know how many times you almost died tonight? If it wasn't for your elixir you would be dead! Do you know how scared I was? I tried to heal you over and over and you just-"

I was shocked into silence as Serra burst into tears and grabbed Erk, crying into his cloak. Erk looked embarrassed but awkwardly tried to comfort her. After recovering from his embarrassment, however, he gave me a deathly stare. Serra excused herself to tend to the other wounded while Erk rounded on me.

"Mark. You are a very lucky and very stupid man. You have no idea of just how much danger you've been in have you? How many times you've come close to death without realizing it?"

I shook my head. What was Erk talking about?

"I noticed it earlier when I first saw you fighting." Erk sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're using magic when you fight. A lot of it. I don't know how but you are."

I gave him a skeptical look and he explained.

"Look, while you were here Lyn came in. Serra didn't know what was wrong with you. After healing your body, you wouldn't wake. You were cold and unresponsive. Serra called Lyn first and asked about your condition. When she heard that you were suffering from amnesia, she called me sure that you were suffering from a magical malady. I had my suspicions, a hypothesis if you suppose, about your problem but their information confirmed it."

"Listen. Magic is usually divided into three classes. Anima, the magic of the body and nature, Elder or Dark, the magic of the mind and knowledge, and Divine or Light, the magic of the spirit and belief. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded and he continued. "I still don't know why but there is a spell on you that is constantly draining from your reserves. While this would normally not be an issue since the mind, body and spirit will restore each other in time, the spell you are using drains from all three. It is a combination of Anima, Dark and Light magic. It still shouldn't be a problem normally, since your mind, body and soul replenish gradually with time, when you stress your limits, like you did today the spell bypasses your capacity. It empties the energy you have to spare… and then uses your life as fuel. That cannot be restored."

I paused, the implications finally settling in. I was… dying?

Erk saw my pause and continued speaking. "Thankfully the drain on your life was minimal. Most of the strain today was placed on your reserves. But even had you tried to fuel the spell with your life, you would not have been able to."

"Why not?" I was curious. Morbidly so, but curious nonetheless.

"Your cloak." He pointed at my green cloak. "Again, I don't know how it was done but that is an ingenious work of spellcraft. It's been enchanted to stop any conscious attempts at using your life to fuel magic and put you in stasis when your reserves are at a critical state, also drawing ambient mana from somewhere to refill them. Essentially it acts as a limiter. While removing it could give you more power by allowing you full access to your reserves and your life force should you choose…"

He trailed off, leaving the implications hanging in the air. It left me with a lot to think about.

"Thank you Erk."

He shook his head. "I'm not done." He gave me a searching look. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the danger you were in today. Serra couldn't heal you. Your cloak kept absorbing her magic instead of allowing your wounds to heal. It was only with one of your elixirs that you are standing here today. Despite the failsafe on your cloak, using that much magic isn't healthy for anyone and brings its own set of problems. Even if your body had not been wounded, with the exhaustion you had today you would have been out for months. Do you know what that would entail for Lady Lyndis?"

I paled, understanding where he was going.

"We would be stuck here in Lycia where Lundgren could get us. And I would be an easy hostage…"

Erk nodded. "So never use as much magic as you did earlier today again. Promise me. You owe at least that much to Serra and Lyn. The rest of us as well."

I sighed. "Of course Erk. I understand. I just didn't know what I was doing."

"Yes, well don't do it again. That also might be why you lost your memories you know. Continual over usage of any magic will reflect on an individual. With anima users, it comes in the form of severe exhaustion. With dark users, it is the loss of knowledge. With light users, it is faith. But with you Mark… you risk to lose everything. Your health. Your memory. Your soul. Your life. The toll has already appeared. You are weaker than you should be, attention span short, memories few. Be careful."

With those final words, Erk turned and left.

I watched him leave and could only look at the ground. I never did promise him that I wouldn't use that much magic again. Like I had resolved earlier… as long as everyone is safe, it matters not what happens to me. I just have to be more careful.

It was the day after that we met with Marquess Araphen again. We were once again in his throne room. Like before, Lyn, the knights and I were the only ones in attendance.

"Lyn and her vassals…" Marquess Araphen began. "I thank you for the defense of my life and the repulsion of the invaders to Castle Araphen. Had I any doubts prior to providing you aid, they would be now erased."

He paused, looking at us briefly. I met his eyes and he nodded, acknowledging my worth. "As I had said, it would be difficult to determine the extent of my aid."

"Marquess Araphen, you-"

The marquess raised his hand at Kent's interjection. "This is because of Lundgren's posturing. Surely you know of his ambition?"

Lyn nodded. "My granduncle… he wishes for the throne does he not?"

"Indeed. And he is quite adamant in obtaining it. Before your appearance he had been the sole heir to Caelin. With his brother's death, your grandfather's death, he would be Marquess Caelin. But once you did appear he had to hasten his efforts. There is rumor that Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet you."

Lyn gasped and the knights let out a roar of anger.

The marquess nodded and looked straight at Lyn. "Yes. Loathe as I am to say it, Lundgren seems likely to claim your grandfather's title. And I do not wish to garner his attention lest he turn his sights on me. Caelin is influential, more so than my own domain. While I have wealth, he will have prestige. It will not take long for him to gather the rest of the Lycian Union against me should I be found to aid you."

The marquess paused. "And yet… I find myself willing to do so. Willing to risk myself for your cause. I do not know why. Perhaps it is my lingering affections towards your mother. Perhaps it is a change of heart. Perhaps it was seeing the Black Fang themselves attempt to assassinate me. Nevertheless, you shall have my aid."

He made a gesture towards the guards in the back of the throne room.

"Here Lyndis. Take this Armorslayer. Give it to whom you think can use it best. Against Lundgren's forces, you will definitely need it."

A soldier came and handed Lyn a heavy blade, bulky and built to crush and tear. Lyn accepted it with a bow. "Thank you Marquess Araphen."

The marquess smiled. A genuine smile that seemed to cast away his years. For a moment I saw a younger man, haughty but proud with blonde hair.

"Please, call me Draco, Lyndis."

Lyn looked shocked but nodded. "Yes Mar- Draco."

Draco smiled again. "Now, I also give you supplies in the form of gold and rations, along with horses. In the terms of manpower, I am afraid I cannot offer you much. Already I am giving you too much. Lundgren is already beginning to move, plotting to destroy your image. Within the next few weeks, a notice will likely be put out for an usurper to the throne and two traitorous knights."

Kent stood to his feet. "No! Lyn is no imposter! And I would never-!"

Sain stood and placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. "It's alright Kent," he said. "They'll see. We'll make them see that Lyn is the rightful heir."

Kent grimaced and went back into a kneel. "Forgive me Marquess Araphen."

"No offense is taken Kent. Indeed you are most honorable for defending your liege's honor."

Draco turned and looked at me. "You are the leader of this group are you not?"

I nodded. "In a way, sir."

"Very well. While I am unable to send you off with a company of soldiers, what do you say to a duo of my best men? I believe you've already seen them in action." Here Draco grimaced. "Although they were no match for the Fang. Still, they should be useful."

I considered it. At this point, it would be a race against time to meet Lyn's grandfather before he died. Too many men would slow us down but a few would aid us. And if these men were Rath and Raven, I have no doubt as to how great a boon they would be.

"Yes, that will be fine," I said after a moment of contemplation.

"Very well. They are waiting for you at the gates with the supplies I have mentioned. Godspeed Lyn. Godspeed Mark."

With those final words, he dismissed us.

As he said, Rath and Raven were waiting for us at the castle gates with the horses and supplies. The rest of Lyndis's Legion had shown up as well, finally released from their examinations with a clean bill of health. I quickly reassigned riding formations before we departed, thankful that we had enough horses now for all of us and a pair to spare for more allies should we meet them. At this rate, Caelin was not far away. A couple of weeks at most.

I saw Rath exchange some words with Lyn but I didn't care. Already I was riding into the sunset. Time was of the essence… and like the priest had said back at the temple of the Mani Katti. The quest of the tactician and the peerless swordswoman must not be delayed. There was too much to lose.

xxXXxx

A/N: Phew. What a monster of a chapter. Lots and lots of things happening here. I had known it would be a longer chapter, but not this long. Hope you enjoy it!

Anyway, where to start? Well, I suppose the Marquess's treatment of Lyn should be brought up, right? In game, he was a prat. And a prick. He saw Lyn as inferior, beneath him. Quite like Malfoy's treatment of half-bloods and mudbloods in Harry Potter actualy. This is why I named him Draco. Honestly, and they even look similar, no? Well, remember how Malfoy wasn't all that bad in the end? Same with Marquess Araphen. He would have not seen Lyn for who she was… but something changed. He had a closer relationship with Madelyn than he did before. Thus, this happening.

Why the Black Fang were in Araphen? Well, they were after Marquess Araphen, like Lloyd said. Though he isn't _that_ bad, Marquess Araphen does have some bad rumors milling about. And the Black Fang this time are more just and ambitious. Why, well you'll just have to wait and see.

Lots of hints and clues to Mark and why things are the way they are in this chapter. They're just too numerous for me to list. Feel free to guess though.

Lyn and Mark had a bonding moment! They are quite right for each other, aren't they? I know it's been done to death, but Mark and Lyn really do belong together. It'll be very tragic later on though when we, or rather you, find out who and what Mark is.

Another scene with Eva and Mark, or rather 'Marc'. I'll leave what it means up to interpretation.

Mm. What else? Sain's power and background? Well, this is an AU Elibe if you haven't figured it out. Sain has a whole 'nother story behind him. I'll do a one shot later on to explain, but for now just know that he's been through quite a lot. And understands, quite a lot. His power comes from this background as well. Oh, do tell what you think about the inverted crest.

Mark's abilities and magic. Well, I've been meaning to talk about it for a while. I present to you the basics of the magic system present in this world in the form of Erk, the everloving bookworm. What and why Mark is the way he is and uses magic like that is a question for another time, a big one actually. You're welcome to guess, but I'm not telling until we cross that bridge. Here in this chapter I presented the possible backlash of using magic beyond your capability. While each person has reserves of energy to access, they also possess quintessence. Their life force. This can be channeled in many ways, but the end result is the same. Mark is tapping on that resource when he gets low on reserves. What happens when he runs out of it all? Well…

Oh, how was the battle? I tried to make it good, but it was hard to balance Mark. I hope I didn't make him, or Sain, seem to op'd. And yes, I know it might look like Caelin would be a cinch now after this. But remember, only Mark, Sain and Lyn stood up to them. The rest failed quite miserably.

Ah, that's right. The Mani Katti. Well, I'm going with it being a translation of Jewel Blade, or Jeweled Sword/Jewel Sword. Fans of Fate/Stay Night should get the reference. If not, you should totally look it up. In this world, the Mani Katti still has its usual effectiveness against knights and the sorts. The reason why though, comes from the fact that it is a holy blade that draws on the experience of parallel dimensions. Lyn had fought cavaliers in another dimension. Boom, instant skill against them.

Raven's appearance. Well, he was said to stay in Araphen right? Im sure he had connections with Marquess Araphen. Maybe we just didn't see him the first time. And maybe he quit later. That's my reason to why he's there. Saves trouble later too.

There's more stuff too, but I don't feel like going in to every detail, like I said.

Anyway, the end to Lyn's story is in sight! Only like five chapters left! …On second thought, that's quite a lot. Never mind. The climax is coming up soon though, the biggest event to change all. That's in two chapters. Or one, depending on if I merge the next two. Hopefully, I can finish the next chapter in a week. Especially if its shorter. If not, two weeks tops. Swear.

That's all for now. Review please. I expect to have 50 before releasing the next chapter! …Please? I really do enjoy them. I'll still release the chapter when its done. I'm not a meanie who holds chapters for reviews. But still… they give me the motivation to write.

~WhizkidHV


	9. Chapter 8: The Approaching Shadow

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.

A/N: Right, so it seems that whenever I set a deadline to get a chapter up, the world finds a way to delay me from doing so. . I apologize for the wait. And I assure you, I was not just holding out for 50 reviews. I'm not that kind of person. Anyway, I present you with this chapter, what I hope to be a roller coaster ride of emotions and events. Enjoy the fruits of my labor. For the full experience, I give you this playlist of songs below and the titles of each piece to be played and when. Or you can listen to xximmortalmagexx's top emotional osts of all time as you read. Or ignore it all together, your choice. Again, enjoy.

My playlist - (youtube .com)/watch?v=Yyj8qAfPEqY&list=PL2690C5DBFD6449F1&feature=plpp_play_all

Top emotional osts -(youtube .com)/watch?v=nUIXqwH1dEU&list=PL1C1388EFAA8D01C9&feature=plpp_play_all

**Chapter 8: The Approaching Shadow of Doubt**

_Respite in Battle_

Four days have passed since the events at Araphen. Caelin was no longer a distant dream, a lofty goal in the future. Being only a week's ride away, it was now a tangible outcome, a finale fast approaching. We were still on the road, riding south towards Lyn's grandfather, the last of her family. We, who now numbered eleven… a full-fledged band of mercenaries. Practically an elite squad of soldiers despite our informal combat background.

I've no doubt that a few of us will become just that, soldiers and defenders of the realm, if only under Lyn. Florina will join Caelin's troops to stay close to Lyn and train as a full-fledged Pegasus Knight. Wil would likely join as well due to his circumstances. Without money and problems at home… he would definitely choose that path. The knights, Kent and Sain, of course will be there for Lyn and to train any new recruits. But as for the rest of us…

Erk will fulfill his contract and take Serra to Ostia before returning to his master. Raven and Rath will return to Araphen. Dorcas to his wife. They all had a place to return, a role they could fulfill. I did not.

I gazed at our company, this merry band called Lyndis' Legion. The new recruits, Rath and Raven were with Wil who had managed to strike up a friendship between the taciturn mercenaries. The knights were bantering as always, although their roles had switched somewhat since Araphen. Once Kent learned of Sain's true prowess and identity as the Caelin Ace he was a little star struck and acted quite the fool. Thankfully it didn't last long.

Erk and Serra rode together, the cleric screeching into his ears and poor Erk having to endure it. Dorcas rode alone, the quiet man enjoying the peace of riding. Florina and Lyn rode next to each other, talking and laughing as good friends do.

Lyn… that was another problem. This journey began with just the two of us. A simple swordswoman and amnesiac tactician. She promised to be my peerless warrior and I her master tactician. Even after learning that she was more than a simple plainswoman, I chose to follow her. Then, before I had realized it, she had become a special person of mine… someone I would protect. But after this, after she meets her grandfather where would I go? She was a princess and I not even a knight.

"A coin for your thoughts, Mark?"

I nearly jumped out of my saddle as Lyn spoke. She had maneuvered her horse next to mine when I was lost in thought. It showed how much this situation was weighing on my mind if I didn't even notice another horse galloping next to my own.

She saw my reaction and frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no," I replied hastily. "This journey's almost at an end and I was… lost in thought. You just startled me. That's all."

She nodded. "Yes… this journey is nearing its end. To think that it started with the two of us alone." She laughed. "It's strange how fate works isn't it? I had lost everything… but when I found you I gained so much more. Family. Friends. You… have helped me so much Mark." She sent a radiant smile my way but… I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't.

"…Mark? Please, if something is troubling you-"

"It's nothing Lyn," I said curtly. "I just- Nevermind. It's not important." Yes, not important… my feelings are just that. Not important. Not now… probably not ever.

"Wait, Mark-"

I stirred my horse into a gallop and rode towards the head of the group, passing the knights as I did so. I heard the others begin to stir their horses as well but Sain shouted them down. I would have to thank him for that. He always knew what to do when I didn't.

I rode in silence for a while, alone at the head of the group. My role seemed to be just that… a part of the group and yet apart from the group.

Lyn eventually rode by my side but remained silent. She knew that I needed space but was still willing to be there to comfort me…

I looked at the terrain in an attempt to clear my mind. We were heading south. Scattered mountains and hills were in that direction . To our left, or the east, were forests and an inn. To our right, or west, was a coursing river and some copses of trees. The landscape was mostly flat ground save for those few hills. The path we were following led through the mountains but also split off to our left towards the inn not too far ahead.

_An Unexpected Caller_

It was at that moment that I saw the two children sprinting toward us. Their hair was a startling shade of blue, like freshly dropped snow under a moonlit sky. Intrigued but not thinking much of it, I grabbed the reins of my horse to move around them. That is, until I heard their cries for help.

We shouldn't stop… we couldn't stop. There was too little time left. And yet that frantic look…

I looked at Lyn and sighed when I saw her fiery eyes. Of course she wouldn't let this go, regardless of the urgency of her own affairs. It wasn't in her nature. She met my eyes and looked conflicted when she did, remembering our own situation. I pulled the reins on my horse and dismounted. Who was I to deny her nature?

The children saw us stop and hope flashed across their faces. Lyn whispered a thanks into my ears as she stepped forward to meet them. I didn't reply. Their hope and her happiness was enough for me.

"Thank you," the younger child, a boy in bard's clothing, said as he approached.

"Yes, thank you for stopping." That was the reply from the other, an ephemeral beauty of a girl wearing a matching silvery dress.

"It's not a problem," Lyn replied. "Tell me, why are-"

Lyn's reply was cut off and the children's relief was replaced by fear as the sound of crackling energy began. They frantically ran behind us as the boy explained their situation. "We're being chased by some scary people," he said. "Please help! They want to take us away to a bad man!"

Lyn looked appalled, realizing the implications behind that statement and advanced, gripping the Mani Katti as she did. I followed her lead, tightening my hold on the Killing Edge I had taken back at Araphen. Something seemed off about their story… I doubted that they were running from slave makers or the like. And this incoming energy… it seemed much darker than an average shaman.

_Into the Shadow of Triumph_

The energy resolved into the shape of a cloaked figure. A man, though his hood obscured his face. He turned towards us and tilted his head in what appeared to be curiosity before turning towards the children.

"Nils. Ninian," he said. It was strange. His voice seemed… neutral. Nothing marked it out of the ordinary. If anything it was too ordinary. A voice that could belong to any man on the street. With his cloak obscuring all of his features save his gender, it was impossible to determine this man's identity… yet I had the vaguest sensation that I knew him from somewhere. Personally.

"There has been enough time for play. Come, we must return."

I peered at children and saw the fright etched on their faces. That was enough for me to draw my blade. No child should be that afraid, terrified from a single glance. A second after my blade was drawn, so too was the Mani Katti, shining with its sacred beauty. Lyn had taken a protective stance in front of the two and glared defiantly at the unknown man.

"No, they will not," she said. "Is it not obvious that they fear you?"

The man looked tense. I readied myself for a possible attack from the man. Without seeing his face to gauge his emotions, this was my only course of action- Wait. Couldn't I examine him?

Focusing on this opponent in front of me, I cleared my mind to try and read him, his skills and his strengths. Hopefully his background as well... but it came up blank. I saw the data of everything around him, the trees, dirt, even the sky. But of the man himself, nothing. This happened only once before, back in Araphen. The chances of there being another that I couldn't read was unlikely, so this man must be the same person as then. But why would he be here of all places?

"That's right Ephidel!" the boy, Nils, shouted with a slight tremor. "We won't go back to him!"

Ephidel. The name was familiar. It conjured an image in my mind of a mysterious cloaked figure, similar to this man. However, the two seemed apart. Incompatible. Ephidel was a mysterious figure that had a striking feature of inhuman golden eyes. This man had nothing remarkable about him. If anything… he was too unremarkable. And who was the "him" Nils mentioned?

"Is that so…?" Ephidel took a step forward. I shifted into a battle stance, ready to counter any move he would make. I wasn't ready for Lyn to suddenly act.

She launched forward at Ephidel, intent on stopping him preemptively. It was a brilliant maneuver, complete with blinding speed and an unreadable opening. An expert would have fallen to her blade and even a master would not have come out unscathed. And yet… the Mani Katti was stopped against the flat of a blade.

"…Excellent. Your technique is impeccable, Lyn." Ephidel said, locking his blade against the Mani Katti. That blade looked like it was once ornate, the blade gleaming golden amidst rust and blood. But to now look like that… how many battles must this man have gone through? Wait… how did he know Lyn's name?

"What?" Lyn was just as stunned at having her name called. She narrowed her eyes and said, "How do you know me?"

Ephidel pushed Lyn back and gazed at her, apparently lost in thought. "Yes. This is excellent… the plan will run that much smoother. But I can't have you acting just yet…"

For a split second, I was confused by his words. In that short time Ephidel suddenly appeared next to me, blade bloodied. In that same instant, Lyn fell to the ground and I was splattered with blood. Lyn's blood.

_Everything into the Dark_

"No! Miss!" A child's voice registered but I ignored it. Lyn was just standing by my side and now she was on the ground, bleeding out. Collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. That man had hurt Lyn. My Lyn.

"Ephidel!" I roared and swung the Killing Edge. I didn't care anymore. This man had hurt Lyn. He had to die. He didn't deserve to stand there. Forget the children. Forget Caelin. This man must die.

The Killing Edge flashed, my bloodlust resonating with the blade. It promised to cut this man, tear him to pieces as he stood. To maim, to slice, to shred. It would end him. It would hurt him. It would-

Be blocked.

"No! Stop! You can't win!" The child's voice again. But it was irrelevant.

"Oho." Ephidel had locked his blade with mine. Just like with Lyn. "The tactician fancies himself a knight?" He pushed me away and entered a battle stance, sword held loosely to the side.

"Come. I will show you the error of your ways."

I didn't wait for him to finish, already swinging my blade. It was parried and countered with a blinding slash from above. I had anticipated that and quickly parried, countering with another strike.

"Hmph." Ephidel dodged and countered without pause. "Why is it that you fight? You are meant to guide not risk yourself recklessly."

"Be quiet and die already!" I shouted, aiming a lunge towards his heart. Again, it was easily avoided and countered. Why can't I hit him? Why won't my strikes connect?

"With their mind, they fight through their plans, their orders. A tactician is a general in all but battle. They lead. Inspire." Ephidel launched a heavy blow from above. I rolled away and sprang up with a slash towards his back. Surely this would hit…

He responded with a vicious strike to the base of my blade, shattering it. In the next instant his blade was at my neck. I had lost. Easily.

"And of all else, remain calm. So pray tell. Why is a man like you, so easily rattled, so easily beaten leading this group? Why is a fool acting like a hero?"

I…

"No. You need not answer." Ephidel's voice had shifted. His neutral tone was now sharp, frosty. No, that wasn't quite correct. It was still neutral. His pitch had not changed, nor had his tone. And yet… they were cold. An ultimatum… a sentence.

"I already know. You have no strength of your own, no will, no drive. You take up the mantle because you have nothing else. You play at a role in which you do not belong. Of which you have no idea of its true nature."

Is… is that true? Do I really? No, that can't be. I…

"No! Ephidel, don't do it! Don't kill him!" Nils' voice. Ephidel shook his head, in disgust or disappointment I could not tell.

"You have power, this I cannot deny. But you are using it wrong. It is not yours and I will not allow you to continue abusing it in this way."

He began gathering dark energy into his spare hand. So this is it. This is all I mount to? A failure of a tactician and a hero? This is it?

"Be gone false hero."

My vision began to fade, my body enveloped by that black energy. I heard the clattering of many horses and turned to see the rest of the Legion fast approaching. But it's too late now, isn't it?

"Power should not be taken and used without understanding. You possessed your own strength Mark. You need not have relied on one as violent and dark as mine." Ephidel's words echoed as my vision continued to fade.

"Nils, Ninian. I will not take you now. Finding you is no matter at all… But rest knowing that your selfishness has doomed these people to death. The Fang let none escape… and these people have been marked."

"No!" A cry of despair from Nils.

"Ephidel… don't do this. Please!" A whimpering plea from Ninian.

"What? Mark! Milady!" A shout. Kent. They've arrived but… I think it's too late now. I can barely…

"You!" An angry roar. Sain.

A finger snap and the sound of many people warping in.

"You have your orders."

Battle cries. Slowly fading footsteps and then a whisper. "Mark. I'll be seeing you again."

Then everything is gone and I am lost.

_Reminiscence_

_A boy… Marc. And a girl… Eva. A knight and his lady in a world without magic. An anguished maiden and a burdened protector… yet together they remained. The pair were laughing, sitting at a table in front of a… café. Eva was radiant, happiness emanating from her very being. Marc was content, reveling in Eva's happiness… yet a shadow of worry remained on his face._

"_Thanks for taking me out today Marc. You've made my day. Again." Eva smiled._

"_Of course. It's my duty to do so everyday of your life, isn't it milady?" Marc gave her a small bow and grinned, though it seemed forced to an extent. His eyes darted around the surroundings as he did. Subtly, but still enough to be noticed._

"_Marc…? Is something wrong? Have I done something to-"_

"_No!" Marc had risen to his feet with his shout and now held the attention of the others in the vicinity. He glanced around and shook his head before taking his seat. _

"_I'm sorry Eva."_

_Eva shook her head. "Don't be. And weren't we leaving anyway?" _

_Marc gave a weak nod in response and together the two left. They walked down a stone path of sorts. Marc remained tense, his eyes still searching for some unseen threat. _

"_Hey… tell me what's wrong Marc. You're worried, I can see that. But why?"_

_Marc sighed and shook his head. "It's… silly really. You probably won't believe me."_

"_Of course I will! If it has you this worried, it must be something serious!"_

_The two came to a bench and Marc beckoned for them to sit. "I've… been having nightmares recently," Marc said as he sat."Of you… dying."_

_A shadow of fear crossed Eva's face but it vanished as quickly as it came. Her laughter washed away any remaining traces. "Me? Dying? Come on Marc, we both now that won't happen anytime soon! And you've already taken care of any problems I had!"_

_Marc smiled. "Yes, I know. It's just that these nightmares have gotten me on edge…" Marc frowned. "They're too vivid and aren't all the same… and I can't help but feel like today is different. There just seems to be… something about today. And I don't like it. I won't be able to be with you all day either."_

_Eva shrugged and pulled Marc to his feet. "It'll be fine Marc! Don't worry about me, just go on to your check up! I don't want you to start being sick again just because you missed one!"_

"…_Fine. But be careful today, alright? I… don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_Yeah, yeah! I've got it already! Come on, I want to stop by the park before I go home!"_

"_Alright… Oh, I forgot to give this to you." Marc took out a small knight on a strap and handed it to Eva. She took it and squealed. "It's so cute! Where'd you get this Marc?"_

"_It's something I picked up a while back. I figured you'd like it. Here, let me put it on your phone for you… There. Now you'll have a small protector when I can't be there."_

_Eva smiled and then the scene shifted. A medical facility of some kind. Marc was there alone, sitting in a waiting area. Despite Eva's words, he remained tense. Every few seconds he would glance at the clock. _

"…_Maybe it won't happen," Marc muttered. "If anything it would have happened now." He sighed and slumped into his seat. A… nurse walked past him but stopped as she recognized his face. _

"_Marc?"_

_He turned and a small smile appeared on his face. "Hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

"_Yes, it has! Do you mind if I sit?" She gestured towards an open seat next to Marc. "It's my break and I would like to catch up with my darling patient."_

"_You already know my response. Go on, sit."_

_The nurse laughed and sat. "Yes, yes. You wouldn't refuse the woman who practically raised you, of course. But oh my, what a wonderfully handsome man you've become! Those years must have done wonders for you! I mean, you used to be such a frail and quiet boy! Now-"_

_Sirens blared in the distance. "Oh my," the nurse said. "Well… I believe that marks the end of my break." She sighed and stood. "Do visit more often Marc. I miss you dearly you know." With a quick wave, the nurse left._

_Marc nodded but remained quiet. He was too focused on the clock to do otherwise. The time was 1:50. _

"_It's passed. That's right… the danger is gone." Marc sighed and relaxed. "I do wonder what those sirens are for though…" He shrugged, thinking nothing more of it. Minutes passed and Marc appeared agitated and worried. He pulled out his…phone and dialed a number. The sirens ceased as did, though he paid it no mind. Still looking at the clock, he muttered, "Come on… pick up Eva…! Ah. Eva?"_

_The sounds of many voices could be heard through the phone but he couldn't hear hers. "Hello?" Muffled shouts and something like "Give her the phone!" _

"_Marc…?" Eva's voice was weak and forced. _

"_Eva! What's wrong! No… where are you! What happened!?" The sound of labored breathing and more voices in the background. "Eva!"_

"_Sorry Marc… I guess you… were right." _

"_What? No! Eva!" Marc's hands held his phone in a vice grip, the device threatening to shatter under his hold. More labored breathing and panicked voices, one shouting, "Quick, we're losing her!" in the background._

_The doors burst open behind Marc but he was too focused on the call to turn. "Eva!"_

"_Please find your happy ending… for me." Her voice was clear, as if it was right behind him… Marc turned, lowering his phone as he did. A girl was being pushed by on a stretcher, medical personnel surrounding her with medical devices of all kind but Marc ignored that. The girl had long blonde hair matted by blood and was holding a phone… with a tiny knight dangling by its side. _

"_No…" Marc ran towards her, tossing his own phone to the side as he did. "NO!" _

"_I'm sorry Marc…" Her soft voice cut through the noise. Marc stopped, as did the medical personnel. A long drone, sounded from one of the devices._

"_She's gone." A declaration of her fate. Marc collapsed, clutching his heart as he did._

"Sir Kent, I think he's waking up." A young voice… was that Nils?

"Is he now?" And Kent?

Footsteps approached and I opened my eyes. A forest clearing. Our current position, likely the same forest to our west as we had traveled. The others present were Kent, Nils and Lyn. The knight and bard seemed slightly ragged but were otherwise fine. Lyn's wound had closed but a wicked red line still marred her skin. And she was pale.

Recall past events. Travel. Encounter. Skirmish. Failure. Darkness. Additional recall, events of unknown nature. Conflicting data. Loss of physical skills noted, weapon ability reduced to beginner. Combat level reduced to one. Statistics are at a minimum. Ability to perceive and formulate still present.

I blinked as my mind sorted itself out. A minor headache accompanied it but I had a full understanding of the current situation after it. Lyn and I had encountered Nils and Ninian. Ephidel appeared. Lyn had been struck down and I had failed to defeat Ephidel. Then he cast some spell on me. If my self analysis is correct, I've lost all my combat capability… yet I can still see the numbers.

Kent had approached me and offered a skein of water. I took a quick drink and gave it back, muttering a thanks as I did.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not good. That man did something to me. I don't think I'll be able to fight as I am."

Kent nodded. I glanced back at Lyn. "Will she be alright?"

Kent furrowed his brows. "We can only hope. There wasn't enough time to heal her completely…"

Nils was dabbing the sweat away from Lyn's forehead with a small rag. An expression of deep regret masked his face, marring it with unnatural age making him appear far older than he was.

I leaned against a tree and got to my feet. They were a tad unsteady but not too bad. If anything it felt natural… as if they had always been that way. A sobering thought and not one I liked.

I turned back to Kent and asked, "What happened after you arrived?"

He took a quick survey of our surroundings before responding. "It was chaotic. There was barely enough time for me to rescue you and milady before escaping."

"What about the others?" I hoped that the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed to be… I would never forgive myself if anyone died.

Kent smiled wearily. "Sain is taking the lead. They should be fine… he's a born leader. An excellent fighter too, though he never showed it in training…"

Those words made me cringe. Sain was what I should be… but I'm not. I fought, yes, but I could never lead like him. And if he was able to develop a strategy to hold off or defeat the Fang… was I even needed?

It was quiet in the forest as I contemplated our next course of action. We could stay here and hope that no Fang find us until reinforcements could arrive but I doubted the success of that action. We could run further away but that also carried a chance of running into Fang members. And with Kent being the only able fighter at the moment, that action was out. Yet, those were the only options available. Wait, or run. And neither seemed like a good decision. What to do…?

"Mark," Kent said. "I want to ask you something." He sounded serious… it concerned me.

"…What is it Kent?"

He took a glance at Lyn before responding. "What do you think of milady?"

"She's a very important person to me." I answered without hesitation. That was true, although I left out the fact that I cared for her a great deal more than just that.

"I see. Milady is also an important person of mine… you do well to care for her. Though your record lately hasn't been very good."

I blinked, cleaned my ears and blinked again. Did Kent just make a joke? He saw my disbelief and cracked a small smile.

"Yes, even I know how to joke Mark. I'm not all duty and protocol."

A wracked set of coughs rang and we both turned towards the source. Lyn had taken a turn for the worse. Did Ephidel's blade do something other than cut her?

My thoughts were cut short as another fit sounded from Lyn. In seconds both Kent and I were at her side. I took the cloth from Nils and continued dabbing at her forehead while Kent poured a dose of vulnerary down her throat. It seemed to settle her coughing fit but otherwise did nothing to help.

Kent turned pale and turned towards me. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, frowning as he did. This was repeated a few more times before he finally said it. "…Milady is dying."

"…What? No… that can't- Lyn can't die!"

Kent shook his head. "Vulneraries can only heal so much before they become ineffective. The same with heal staves. Milady… I have given her two whole vulneraries. Her condition has not improved. At this rate… unless we can get her to a healer who can use a Physics staff or better…"

No… how? We're almost to Caelin. Just earlier, Lyn and I were riding together and now she'll-

"I'm sorry." A quiet voice. Nils'. He looked directly at me, regret in his eyes. "If we hadn't involved you two, this wouldn't have happened. Ephidel was right, we doomed you all because of our own selfishness."

Kent shook his head and tried to comfort Nils but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. He was right. It was all his fault… if the two had not been there Lyn and I would not have met Ephidel. This whole series of events would never have played out. Yet… I also couldn't bring myself to believe that. I would be lying to myself if I did. And Lyn would never approve…

A flash of electric blue light off in the distance. It was only a moment but there was no mistaking it. That was the data of an enemy. Seconds later I could hear the signs of someone approaching and the light came back into focus. A level fifteen mercenary with almost capped stats.

I looked back at Kent to see he had drawn his sword, his gaze intent on the direction of the enemy.

"Danger approaches," Nils whispered.

"Mark. Nils. Stay here with milady. I will attempt to buy us time. Hopefully the others will arrive soon."

"Buy time…? But Sir Kent! You-!"

Kent shook his head and looked straight at me. "You are milady's best chance at survival and… it is you she values more. Take care of her. For me."

"What? I don't- She doesn't-! Kent! Come back!"

He was already walking away, his steps sure but his hands trembling. At the edge of the clearing he stopped at took a deep breath before turning back. He took a long look at Lyn before turning back and walking away, all traces of fear gone. "Mark. Tell milady that I apologize. I am not quite so capable… I could not escort her to Caelin."

No… No. No! Nononono! This can't be happening. Lyn is ill. I can't fight. And now Kent… he's walking to his death! It's impossible for him to fight that man and come out alive! I promised didn't I? To protect… my friends and my precious ones. Kent is a friend. So why. Can't. I. Move! I need to stop him! If we all fight together, then we have a chance at winning. We might-

_Stop deluding yourself._

No! I won't accept that!

_There's nothing you can do._

Yes there is! If I just move I can-!

_The tale of the tactician and the swordswoman must continue. Above all else, that remains the highest priority._

I struggled to move, to do anything to stop Kent but I couldn't. It was as if I was spellbound, unable to move without one's permission. Like a piece on a chess board. And yet, I could not look away either, the background suddenly blacking out before being replaced by Kent and the mercenary's fight.

_Play: Lost my pieces_

Kent stood on the right side, his sword drawn and ready. Next to his figure, I could see a transparent box listing the statistics of combat. A ten percent hit rate, two damage rate, five percent critical hit rate and twenty five hit points.

On my left the mercenary stood, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Another transparent box was next to him. An absolute chance of striking. Twenty damage rate. Thirty five percent critical hit rate and forty hit points.

Words were exchanged between the two but I couldn't hear them. Though my vision and perception was enhanced, my hearing was not. And then it began, my eyes unable to rid the sight of the inevitable outcome before me.

Kent struck first, a valiant blow that carried the full momentum of a swung blade. Miraculously, it connected dealing a critical blow and a fraction of the mercenary's health disappeared, caused by a long wound across the man's chest. Kent did not let up, following it with yet another heavy blow. And another. And yet another, each blow connecting and dealing heavy damage despite the impossible odds. Kent fought like a man possessed, not letting the mercenary counter even once. Bit by bit, the mercenary's hp was chiseled, blood pouring from several deep wounds across the man's body. Yet… it could not continue. Kent missed his seventh strike and lost his stance. The mercenary laughed, looking demonic from the blood pouring from his wounds.

Kent had turned, sword ready for parrying. The mercenary shook his head and laughed before tossing his sword in the air, sheath and all. I would never forget the next few moments. Kent had focused on the mercenary, disregarding the tossed blade as a diversion. It was a fatal mistake. In less than the blink of an eye, the mercenary had impossibly soared to meet his blade and slammed it into Kent, carving through his armor like paper.

Kent fell like a cut marionette, his blood flowing fast, too fast painting the forest floor red. And, though I could not hear before, I could hear now, his words.

"Milady… I wish…"

And then the scene turns to black again before my vision returned. Kent and the mercenary were gone, replaced by the forest clearing, blurry from unbidden tears.

"Sir Kent…" I turned to see Nils with tears in his eyes as well. I don't know how… but he must have seen what I saw. The rustling of woods from far away brought our attention back to the task at hand. The mercenary still lived… and now we had no fighter.

Nils recovered first. "Mark! Come on, we have to go! We mustn't let Sir Kent's sacrifice be in vain!"

I heard his words but they didn't reach me. No, like into a void, they vanished.

A fake. False hero. I could not even protect a single life. A fake tactician as well. My plans were nothing, falsified strategies from dubious numbers. A fake fighter as well, whose strength vanished with a single spell. A fake, nobody, no one.

"Mark! Come! We have to go!"

Worthless.

The mercenary emerged from the woods. Blood flowed from his wounds.

"So that's where you are!" He looked at me and Lyn before turning back to Nils.

"Heh, the boss said to leave ya be kid but those two are gonna have to die."

Die? Death… dead. We would die here. I would die.

_And you will just allow that?_

Nils leapt forth, drawing a hidden dagger as he did and attacked the mercenary.

"Wha- Why you brat!" The mercenary kicked Nils away but he rolled and avoided damage. Nils' eyes were sharp now, icy and purposeful.

"Run Mark. I'll hold him off."

He leapt again at the mercenary, actually dealing a critical wound.

_Do you see? Even the boy fights for you. Why do you stand still?_

Yes… why? But why not? It's over. Everything is. And I am tired… so tired. Just let it end so I can start anew…

_You cannot. There is no second chance._

Then just end it all.

_Lyn will die. Florina will die. Everyone will die. You will allow that?_

That's…

_Come. I will lend you my strength this once. Do not forget what you are fighting for. Never again._

A brilliant array of colors, flashing red, blue , yellow and all colors in between. My vision turned white and I remembered. My purpose, the reason for fighting. To protect… and fight for others. Not a void… but a container. To share the strength of my comrades.

As the light faded, I found myself holding the Mani Katti. It felt… familiar. At home in my hand, allowing me to use it. A will that resounded with my own. To protect and fight.

I moved, attacking and advancing towards the mercenary in one motion.

"What the-? You! You think you can-"

I attacked again, pushing him back.

"Gah! You- Tch!"

Again and again, smooth movements flowing into each other like a choreographed dance. It was graceful, almost divine. So unlike the brutal style I wielded before. That was to kill, destroy the threat to my allies. This was the opposite, to protect and yet… it was neither offensive nor defensive. Just… movement. To direct, control and guide. That was the style I was using. That was my strength, applied correctly.

Before long we had arrived at the site of Kent's final battle. A powerful strike sent the mercenary stumbling backwards into a tree. For a brief moment, I was free to survey the area with my own eyes.

Cut branches lay across the ground, now coated in red. Kent's body was still warm, yet extremely pale from the blood loss, blood that now turned the floor red.

I looked back at the mercenary and saw that he was standing with his sword held at the ready. "I don't know how you suddenly got stronger," he said. "But that won't stop you from ending up like your friend there. And after that, the lady back in the clearing too. Sorry kid, but orders are orders. And the Blight's orders are the absolute commands we cannot refuse… even in death."

He charged and I countered, not bothering to empower my strike. His own strength was his undoing. I flicked the blood off the Mani Katti, which still shone with an iridescent light, and walked over to Kent.

"I'm sorry. I'll protect Lyn… I swear on my life." It was all I could say. With a final glance at the knight, I returned to Lyn. Kent deserved a proper burial but there was something I had to do first.

I reached into my cloak and pulled out my box and the long forgotten elixir. The final one.

"…Sir Kent?" Nils appeared between some trees. He took a look at me and blinked, frowning.

"No… but can you keep him company? I don't want any scavenging animals to…"

Nils nodded and headed in the direction I came. He kept glancing back at me though, looking confused. I disregarded it and returned to Lyn. Though it wasn't a Physics staff, I had no doubt that this elixir would heal her.

Kneeling next to her feverish body, I lifted her head and gently poured the elixir into her mouth. The inherent magic would purge all ailments that afflicted her before expediting and aiding her own healing process at an extraordinary rate. Mere moments after she swallowed, all traces of her wound and illness disappeared. Another moment later and she stirred.

"Mark…? What happened?" She sat up and looked around. "And where are we?"

_Never forget._

As those words rang in my mind, the Mani Katti vanished from my hands and returned to Lyn, the light fading away, as if it never existed.

Indistinct shouts sounded from the distance… the rest of the Legion. Everyone was present, their data visible in my vision. There was also two additions: Ninian, and a monk named Lucius. And yet… there was also one that would never appear again.

"Mark?"

Lyn looked worried but I shook my head, waiting until the Legion arrived. Sain was the first.

"Hey, sir tactician! Glad to see that you and Lyn are alright!"

He looked around before looking confused. "Where's my buddy Kent? He not back yet? I thought he was in charge of guarding you two and the kid?"

I slowly shook my head, feeling numb as the lack of the Mani Katti's presence allowed the recent events to hit me.

"Gone."

"Gone? Where's stern ol' Kent gone at this time?" Wil. He looked confused as well, though half-joking as he peered through the trees.

"…Dead."

The rest of the Legion arrived just as I uttered that word. A strangled gasp sounded from my side, Lyn's. I turned around and walked towards where Nils waited, standing vigil over the Crimson Knight. The Legion followed in numb silence.

...The next few hours passed in a blur. Each member of the Legion, even the new recruits, were grief-stricken. We buried Kent there, his soul laid to rest far from his home. Lyn was by my side all night, sobbing and grieving. Florina was there as well, attempting to comfort us both.

Nils played a heartrending tune, Ninian dancing a slow and serene dance to it. Though it hurt, by the time the performance was finished I felt better, my grief changed to a hardened purpose and disdain at my previous weakness. To protect and fight by my comrades. That was my purpose… and I would never forget it. Not again, when the price was this high.

We set up camp in the forest clearing. One by one, the Legion disappeared into their tents for their own private grieving, lost in thought on what to come. I was the last, managing to somehow convince Sain to get some rest. He was determined to stay up all night for a vigil in his departed friend's memory but I told him he would do better to be rested. After all, Kent would want his best friend able to defend his liege with the very best of his abilities.

And so I remained, the last to attend Kent's vigil until even I succumbed to morpheus' embrace, the sweet smell of lilies surrounding me…

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that and realized why it took so long. Or not if you didn't like me killing off Kent. But… he had to. (T_T) This was very hard to write because of that...

Ephidel and the "Children of Destiny" i.e. Nils and Ninian appear. This and the Caelin battle will be the last chapters that mirror the canon events. From here on out, original material will be the setting and battles, along with drastically differing events. Here's hoping I pull that off well…

Right, now Ephidel… he's not all that he seems. As Mark quite readily realizes. Also, the Black Fang are good. I always felt this battle never really did them justice. I mean, they're like elite professionals and the Legion… aren't. It's obvious that the Legion will win due to Plot Armor, but still I hoped the despair and hopelessness of the situation they felt showed through. Well, the legion does win but quite battered and disheartened. And the enemies only get harder still until Caelin…

Mark's taken a major power down. Reason? It's not his to begin with, as stated by Ephidel. I've been hinting at this for a while now. Since the beginning actually. Er… well I hope I have. That was my intention. Tell me how well that worked out. Now the question becomes why he gained that power… and that question is answered next chapter.

More back-story on Eva and "Marc" is revealed in a memory scene. The final piece will be revealed next chapter.

Please review if you liked it or have any feedback/questions. Climax starts next chapter and things get much more epic. One side chapter and then three more to go! Things only get crazier from here on out before the end of book one!

Oh, one quick question. Do I overuse …/ellipses? I put them in for effect but I feel I might be overdoing it at times. I won't put a time on the next release date as I seem to be off by a very large amount of time whenever I do, but I won't keep you waiting too long. I hope.

One last thing. Nils having a dagger? Well... he kinda has one on his official art. I always wondered why he never used it.


	10. Chapter 9: Black Shadow

**Chapter 9: The Black Shadow**

_It was a stark white room. Save for a lone bed and books on the bedside table, the room was empty. It was reminiscent of an examination room, everything the same stark, sanitary white. A single window was on the wall, the only glimpse at the outside world. _

_Marc sat on the bed, holding a wooden sword hilt._

_His eyes were dull as they looked at it, his face as blank as the walls of the room. _

_"Eva. Why?" Marc's voice was hollow, as if any emotions he had were carved away. "Why did you have to die?"_

_The sole door to the room creaked open. _

_Marc turned at the unexpected sound, finally moving his eyes from Eva's keepsake._

_A man dressed in a black tuxedo and matching pants stood in the door way, an ornate book carried under one arm. He walked towards Marc and sat on a chair near the bed. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_Marc snapped his head towards the man. His empty eyes had flared back to life with an intense rage barely restrained. _

_"You!" Marc whipped his hand around, pointing the sword hilt at the man._

_ It would be threatening if not for the lack of a blade, yet the message was clear enough without it._

_The man looked at Marc and sagged back into his chair, his faced lined with regret._

_"Yes. Me."_

_Marc's face distorted with his rage, giving him the appearance of a manic god of war. _

_Wrath, righteous and unforgiving wrath. At the moment, that was what Marc embodied. _

_"You promised me! You promised me a happy ending! You swore that she and I would live happily!" _

_Marc's hand was shaking, whether with fury or sorrow it was unclear. _

_"Instead… instead…" Marc's hand dropped for a second before snapping back. "She DIED! Why didn't you DO ANYTHING?!"_

_The man jumped to his feet, fury replacing regret on his face. His chair slid backwards from his action, clattering against the tiled ground. Miraculously, it did not fall._

_"You think I did not? I tried! I tried to stop it, to prevent it! Every time, every time she died! Every time…"_

_The man sat back in his seat, his fury exhausted from his words. _

_Marc looked away and lowered the hilt. _

_Silence filled the room, the air emanating grief and sorrow._

_"The world rejected her, as it did you. I could not do anything." The man sighed and put his face into clasped hands. "I'm sorry."_

_Marc narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

_The man shook his head and looked at his book._

_"Your existence is not of this world. An anomaly. You possess within you power… power this world resists."_

_Marc was silent, contemplating the man's words. "My illness. That is the source?"_

_"Yes. It was because of that I first approached you." The man sighed. "I brought her here to give both you and her a happy life. You two complement each other so well. I believed your lives would be healed by each other's presence. I did not think the world itself would reject her."_

_Marc and the man both sighed, weary from the world and their shared loss. _

_"Did you ever tell her? Who she was? Who you were?" _

_The man shook his head. "I did not, though I believe she knew. Her world kept calling to her, as I'm sure you realized."_

_Marc nodded, looking at the broken console on the bedside table. _

_"Do you miss her?"_

_Marc examined his wooden sword hilt, gently tracing the worn edges with a finger. "Of course. I… My life was for her own."_

_"Then take this." The man handed over the ornate book he carried. _

_Marc accepted it but looked confused. _

_"That book will take you to where she is now. But be warned. She may no longer remember you. She might even appear different, though her personality will remain the same. It will be difficult. Many trials await you."_

_Marc locked eyes with the man."As long as I can be with her again, I don't care. Even if she doesn't accept me, as long as I can be there…" _

_Marc looked down at the book and opened it to the first page. He took another glance at the man, who nodded, before turning the page and vanishing in a flutter of pages and light. _

_The man stood alone in the room staring at the spot where Marc had vanished, leaving nothing behind._

_"Go Marc," the man whispered. "Write Elibe's History with your own hands. Save it from its dark future of war…"_

_The man took out another book, titled __Eternal History__. He flipped through it, stopping at a page titled "Elibe" before vanishing as well._

What did I just see? That was the first thought I had as I opened my eyes. The second was that I was in a jail cell.

I frowned. How did I get here? And where was everyone else?

I stood up, grimacing at the grime that had gathered on my cloak from where I was laying. Jail cells weren't the best places to sleep in, their floors especially. I wiped off as much of the grime as I could before searching my surroundings for a way out. I couldn't sit here and wait. Every moment I wasted was another that the Legion was in danger. Well, maybe not. Sain was there to take charge but I wanted to make sure of it with my own eyes.

I gripped the bars of my cell door and gave it a quick shake to test their strength. The bars were a bit rusty but still served their purpose well, namely keeping its occupant from escaping. In this case, me.

I kicked the door in frustration, wincing from the resulting pain. The door shook, almost like it was laughing at my stupidity. I glared at it before turning back and examining the rest of my cell.

It was quite small, only a few meters in either direction. It appeared to be more like a holding cell for interrogation than a long-term cell for criminals or prisoners of war. Fortunately, that meant I wasn't likely to be imprisoned for a long period of time. Unfortunately, that meant there was absolutely nothing in this cell except for me, the steel bars preventing my escape and blank, concrete walls that seemed to be mocking me. Another focused survey on their statistics only reaffirmed the futility of my escape.

"Frustrated?"

I swung around and saw the man called Ephidel standing before my door.

"Did you do this?" I gave him a pointed look.

It was the most likely scenario. But how? He was nowhere near us at the time. Or was he? I never saw him leave the battlefield. Perhaps he had lingered around, hidden in the chaos of the attack. But then what were his motives for doing so? He had nothing to gain except weakening the Legion with my absence, or perhaps demoralizing them. It would increase the chances of failure in reaching Caelin but then why not just take Lyn then and there? Why me?

Ephidel smirked, clearly enjoying my struggle.

I started to glare back but smoothed my features. That was what he wanted, for me to lose my composure. Hadn't he said it himself? A tactician, above all else remains calm.

"What do you want?" Again, I gave him another pointed look.

Ephidel shrugged. "Nothing in particular. Although I would like to play a game of chess would you. That is, if you don't mind."

Of course I mind. Here I was, locked in a cell when Lyn and the others run the peril of being hunted by the Fang. And he had the nerve to ask me to play a game with him?

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I sighed.

Ephidel smirked again, an irritating one akin to a mischievous child. Almost as irritating as Sain's when he refused to answer my questions.

"Of course you do," he said. "It's just that if you refuse to play, I won't tell you what your friends are doing. And you'll be stuck in there for that much longer without anything to do. Your choice."

So essentially I had the choice of accepting and getting information or refusing and being kept in this cell even longer. Curses.

"Fine. I'll play a game with you. Granted, I don't know the rules to this 'chess' game of yours."

"You needn't worry about that Mark. I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly. Probably as easily as you did a blade."

I struggled to prevent a sneer from showing on my face. Ephidel was proving to be an exceedingly irritating person. And that was without me having the urge to take a step closer to the bars and throttle the breath out of him. Sadly, the sword gleaming by his side reassured me that any such attempts would end in miserable, miserable failure.

He snapped his fingers and a dark table appeared in front of the cell bars. A chair materialized on either side, one for me and one for him. I noticed that mine was white and his was black.

"You're trying a bit too hard being symbolic here Ephidel. I know you're evil. No need to reinforce it."

He responded with yet another irritating smirk and conjured a checkered board with pieces on it. Again, his side was black and mine was white. I shook my head and took my seat. Let the man have his fun. I just needed one opening and then I could be free… that is if he had a key on him. He probably didn't. Darn.

"So here we are." He took his seat and looked at me from across the bars. That irritating smirk was still there but there was something else too. His eyes… they were a startling shade of green. Impossibly clear and yet as hard as emerald. I gasped but they vanished as quickly as they appeared leaving only his smirk visible.

"Oh? So I see you are startled. Might I ask why?" His voice was laced with curiosity but I dared not reply. I was afraid of the answer if he did. I felt like something inside me would break.

Ephidel looked at me from beneath his hood for moments more before continuing.

"I see. Then allow me to explain the rules of the game. This," he grabbed one of the pieces in the first row, "is a pawn. The weakest and most disposable piece, like say a soldier, or a villager."

I narrowed my eyes. "Soldiers and villagers are not disposable. Their lives count as much as any other."

Ephidel shrugged. "You try keeping all of them alive then. Believe me, it's impossible. Much better to sacrifice them to save more valuable pieces. Although they do have some use, I suppose. If you manage to keep them alive long enough to reach the opposite side of the board, the pawn can become any other piece. Like a promotion of a unit, only to any class."

He placed the piece back on the board. "Anyway, they only move in straight lines and attack diagonally. Shuffling along like herded sheep."

I frowned. If a pawn had that much potential, why sacrifice them? Wouldn't it be better to keep them alive as long as you could?

"Now this piece here." He showed me a horse. " This is the knight. Unpredictable and determined. They move unique to all other pieces, able to leap above any obstacles and attack from hidden places. Their movement is in an 'L' shape, two and three squares."

I looked away as his description reminded me of Sain's own behavior. And Kent's, right before his death.

"This piece here." His voice brought my attention to one of the corner pieces. "Is a rook. It's similar to a fighter or mercenary, charging directly at the foe with no regards for their own safety. These can move in any direction across the board save diagonally."

I nodded. Ephidel was doing a good job explaining… even if he couldn't say anything without underhanded remarks about particular units.

"They can also quickly switch positions with the king in times of need. Once, of course. It's also likely that the danger to the king won't pass or they'll just make a worthless sacrifice. I don't think you'll be using that play though, so you can forget about it. I'm not going to explain it either. It would take too long."

I frowned but nodded. What was his plan? Playing at a game like this… shouldn't he be more concerned with other things?

Ephidel ignored me and pointed to the piece next to the knights, "Surrounding the royalty are these two. Bishops. Like the rooks, they can move across the board in any diagonal direction. Almost like advisors really, running crooked paths to defend against and circumvent danger to their lieges."

"Ephidel. Are you trying to make a point?" I frowned and gave him another pointed look. Of course it was ineffective, but it made me feel slightly better.

He laughed. "Why, of course not Mark. I'm making a circle."

I could feel my eye twitching in irritation and took a deep breath to clear my head. By all powers that be, this man was irritating.

"Well if you're done asking questions I'll continue. The king and queen." He pointed to a piece with a cross on it and the piece by its side. "These are the two most valuable pieces. The queen can move anywhere across the board, in a line of course, serving the king to her utmost ability. Should the king lose her…"

Ephidel paused, his eyes momentarily reappearing and flashing with what appeared to be regret.

"Regardless, the point of the game is to force the other's king into what is called checkmate. That is when the king is in danger of being taken from all avenues of escape. Check is what is called when the king is in danger but still has an escape route. Like the queen, he can move in any direction, yet only one space. As they say, the lord can be slow to act."

Ephidel clapped his hands and the board was reset. "Now, shall we begin? White goes first."

I moved a pawn and gauged Ephidel's reaction. Blank, like his data. But what were those flashes of emotion earlier?

He moved a pawn as well. "Ah, how frustrating it can be at times. Only when the pawns have moved can the more important pieces come into play."

I moved another pawn. "What do you mean?"

Ephidel smiled and made his move. "Ah, nothing. Or maybe everything? Wouldn't you like to know?"

I think this man outdoes Serra on her worse days in sheer irritation. But I had to remain calm. Yes, like in battle.

I moved another of my pieces. "No, I wouldn't. I want to know why I'm here and where the others are."

"Touchy, touchy." He moved a piece. "Well, I can say that they are safe. For the moment at least."

I let out a sigh of relief. That was good. Although I should take his words with a grain of salt. After all, he did try to kill Lyn.

I made my move. "That's… nice of you. Why did you take me though?"

"Oho? What made you think that I'm responsible for your capture? For all you know, perhaps a platoon of Caelin soldiers had marched ahead and taken you from the enemy camp." He made his move, his knight maneuvering over his pawns.

I raised my brow in response. "You expect me to believe that Lundgren would go through the trouble of capturing me instead of Lyn?"

"Maybe he felt you were too much of a threat? Or maybe he wanted the usurper to suffer as he picked her companions off without their battle guide."

I sighed and moved another piece. I swore, this man was having too much fun. Is this how all villains and criminals get their entertainment?

Ephidel frowned and made his move. "Tch, you're no fun. Yes, it was me. I went and stole you away from beneath everyone's noses. Are you happy?"

"I can't say I am. I'm quite needed back there after- oh my lord I'm starting to sound like you!"

Ephidel laughed. "Oh my, how terrible! My influence is rubbing off on you! How dreadful!"

My eye twitched. "Your move."

"Oh? Did I anger the poor tactician? Very well. There, now it's your turn."

I remained silent and made my move, moving my rook this time.

The game progressed in silence for a while until most of our pieces were gone. I had a few pawns left with two knights, bishops, a rook and the king and queen. Ephidel possessed only a pawn, knight, king and queen.

"Oho," he exclaimed. "It appears that you have the better of me right now. I suppose that deserves some answers. Ask away!"

What was wrong with this man? It was like he was insane but not. Maybe that was why I couldn't read him. He was just unreadable.

"You didn't answer my question before. Why did you take me? And where are the others?"

"Very well. I suppose you have earned those answers. Well, I'll have you know that it hasn't been long since we've last met. A day at most. I took you around night time, so your companions should just be realizing that you aren't present."

I let out a sigh of relief. I haven't been gone long. If I could just get back, everything would be fine.

"As for why I took you… let's just say that you interest me. A tactician playing at a hero… yes, quite interesting indeed." Ephidel tilted his head to the side, as if listening to something. "Oh? It seems that our game is over for now. Your rescuers have arrived."

"Eh?"

What did he mean by 'my rescuers'? It couldn't be... Lyn and the others?

Ephidel grinned. "Oh no, it's not them. Your group is still a few days march away from here."

"Wha-? How did you know that?" I didn't say that out loud. Could it be that he read my mind?

"Maybe. Or maybe I just know everything about you Mark." He stood up and turned away. "I wish you luck in this pointless endeavor of yours. Don't disappoint me. Oh, and I'll be taking this. I find it... curious."

He held out a wooden sword hilt. My sword hilt.

_Here. You're my knight so you should have a sword right? Don't lose it now, I'll be very upset._

"No! GIVE IT BACK!"

Eva. That was my only memento of her. I can't lose that. I mustn't lose that. It's...

"Very important to you, isn't it? My, you're quite adamant about that, aren't you?" Ephidel laughed and tucked the hilt in his cloak. "Farewell Mark."

A sigil appeared beneath him, dark light gathering around him.

_Death and despair. His allies lay dead all around him. Again. No matter what he tried, this was their fate. His fate. But this time was different. A chance, a distant hope from a distant memory... He just needed to–_

Ephidel disappeared and I was left with that vision. No, memory. But was it mine...? Or his? I didn't have time to consider it as footsteps approached from somewhere beyond my cell. Before long, a hooded figure came into view. They withdrew a set of lock picks and went to work opening the door.

"Who are you?"

The figure opened the door and grabbed my arm. At this distance, I could make out the features underneath the hood. It was a woman with long red hair pulled to a side and covering half her face. "Quiet! There's not much time. Here." She pushed a sword and some vulneraries into my hands. "Let's go!"

Before I could respond, she had dashed off into the darkness.

"No time for questions, a dangerous situation, plenty of unknown factors. The usual I guess." I shrugged and sprinted after her. At least she's trying to help.

We ran through the dark corridors, passing numerous other cells along the way. They were all empty, surprisingly enough. We didn't encounter any guards either. Hopefully the situation wasn't as ominous as it was appearing to be.

Before long, we were outside, bright light shining down from the sun. It was an open area, though a few mountains weren't too far away. I chanced a glance backwards and realized that I had been held in a castle. Not just any castle, but Caelin itself if the crest on the walls were any indication.

"Ah, Leila! As quick as ever I see!" I spun around towards the voice. It was a man, sandy haired and grinning. He wore a crimson cloak that was attached around his shoulder, practical grass colored clothes beneath that. He idly tossed a knife in one hand, his other hand resting by his side.

Leila sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Matthew..."

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, this story isn't abandoned. I just might take a while to get around to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, review if you feel like ranting or commenting, and until the next time people.


End file.
